Animation survivor 2: the australian outback
by David2
Summary: Chapter 6 is up: Can't think of any good summaries. Read it anyways, the content is good.
1. It begins again

survivorep1

Animation survivor 2: Chapter 1: It Begins Again 

** **

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the 10 TV shows mentioned in this fanfic, and I do not own the title animation survivor, that was created by arpulver.This is NOT a direct sequel to his fic. I DO own, however, the characters Rob Weinstein and Zak Niles.

(Anything in parentheses is stuff that is happening without anybody saying anything.)

Anything in italics is an interview with a character. No one else is with that person in the interview unless specified.

American tribe 

Ace- pelswick

Amy- futurama

Bart- the simpsons

Bubbles- the powerpuff girls

Edd- ed, edd, and eddy

Emmitt- detention

Molly- generation o

Reggie- rocket power

Japanese tribe 

Cody- digimon

Duplica- pokemon

Ken- digimon

Misty- pokemon

Richie- pokemon

Sora- digimon

Todd- pokemon

Willis- digimon

(David is inside a bus that is driving to a remote spot in the Australian outback.)

David: Hello.I am inside a bus that is driving to a remote spot in the Australian outback.With me are my assistants Rob Weinstein and Zak Niles, and 16 contestants for animation survivor 2.They are divided into 2 tribes, representing American and Japanese animation.They will be stranded in the Australian outback for 42 days, where…okay I'll shut up now and let you meet the contestants. Rob will ask each American tribe member a question and Zak will do the same for the Japanese.

(Rob is in a private room on the bus with Bart and Bubbles, meaning no other contestants are in the room with them. Unless specified, each contestant will not have contact with any other contestant until they get off the bus.)

Rob: This is Bart and Bubbles, our American returning champions. My question to you two is, you both made it to the final 4 last time, do you think you can do it again, and possibly do better than you did in AS1?

Bart: Truthfully, I don't think so. Since we're the returning champions, everyone will be trying to vote us off because we are experienced and have a better chance to win. Also, it's kind of hard to top fourth and second place.

Bubbles: Our only chance is to be friends with everyone so they won't vote for us, and we'll probably have to form alliances too even though I don't want to be in an alliance because I had a lot of trouble being in an alliance last time but I have to if I want to win.

(Zak is with Sora and Misty)

Zak: Here are our Japanese champions from anime survivor, Sora and Misty.Sora, you've won anime survivor, been the first voted off in anime survivor 2, and been in the jury in animation survivor. Which one of these positions do you think you'll be in animation survivor 2?

Sora: Of course, I'm hoping to win again, but I think I'll make the jury. I find that when I say that I know I'm going to win something, I usually don't.

Zak: I don't think anyone expected such a pessimistic answer.

Sora: I don't think anyone expected Tra-ora either, and look what happened.

Zak: Good point. Misty?

Misty: I think that….

Zak: That wasn't your question Misty.

Misty: What's my question?

Zak: Did David let you bring that mallet for your luxury item, because it's really annoying and it hurts a lot too?

(Misty whacks Zak with her mallet)

Misty: Does that answer your question?

(Rob is with Amy from futurama)

Rob: Here's your question Amy.Not only are you the sole representative of your show, you're the sole representative of your millennium. Will the fact that you don't know anybody make the game hard for you?

Amy: Definitely.The Japanese tribe has it much easier, they're from only 2 different shows, and they pretty much know each other. Us Americans are from 8 different shows, it'll be much harder to make friends and form alliances when nobody knows any body.

(Zak, with a bruise on his head, is with Todd from pokemon)

Zak: Todd, Amy just said " The Japanese tribe has it much easier, they're from only 2 different shows, and they pretty much know each other. Do you agree?

Todd: No, not at all.Sure me, Richie, and Duplica are all from pokemon, but we never met each other. It'll be just as hard for us to make friends as it will be for the Americans.

Zak: Do you really think that?

Todd: No, but if you asked if I agree or not, you must've wanted me to disagree.

(Rob is with Edd from ed, edd, and eddy)

Rob: How come the Americans just answer the questions while the Japanese say slightly funny things.

Edd: I'll say something slightly funny if you want me to.

Rob: Just answer your question, sock head.

Edd: Okay, this black pepper spice I brought for my luxury item cannot be planted to grow pepper plants, and even if it could, it would take at least a few months to fully grow.

Rob: Okay, just wanted to make sure you weren't bringing an illegal luxury item. 

Edd: (Hesitating before he speaks) Yeah…I'm not bringing anything illegal.

(Zak is with Richie from pokemon)

Zak: Richie, your question is: There are two main types of attitudes when people come on this show. They are either really trying to win, or they want to win, but think of it more as a free vacation. Which of these describes you best?

Richie: I think the first one. In my opinion, it's hard to relax when you have to survive on your own, only given rice, fishhooks, and stuff like that. But it's all worth it if you win.

(Rob is with Emmitt from detention)

Rob: Emmitt, how do you think you will be able to help the tribe?

Emmitt: Well, I can help by doing little tasks that benefit everyone in the long run. I can help make fire, and once we get fire, I can boil water. Those things are very important for survival out there, and no one will vote for me if I help like that.

(Zak is with Duplica)

Zak: Well Duplica, I don't have a question for you. So I'll ask you this, why do you like ditto so much?

Duplica: Because they're cute and can transform into anything, including luxury item…Oops.

Zak: Nice try, but you can't bring ditto as your luxury item.

(Duplica takes a book which transforms back to a ditto, then gives it to Zak)

Zak: Thank you.

(Rob is with Molly from "generation o")

Rob: Here's your question, Molly.Do you think you can win, despite the fact that you are probably physically unable to complete many challenges?

Molly: I think I have a chance. Bart was as "physically unable" as I was, but he got second place in Animation Survivor. I think I can do just as well if I try hard.

(Zak is with Ken and Cody from Digimon)

Zak: I heard from some people that you have a plan on how to win. Can you describe it?

Ken: Well, I'm good at physical challenges, Cody is good at endurance challenges, and we're both good at mental challenges.

Cody: Our plan is to help our tribe win the majority of the immunities.When we merge, we will try to alternate winning personal immunity and pick everybody else off until it's us in the final two.

Ken: It probably won't work exactly like that, but we still have a very good chance.

(Rob is with Ace from "Pelswick")

Rob: I'll ask you the question I asked Emmitt, how do you think you can help your tribe?

Ace: I think the biggest help will be the luxury item I brought. No one will vote for me once they see how it helps.

Rob: Everyone seems to be talking about their luxury items today.

(Zak is with Willis from Digimon)

Zak: Willis, I don't have time to ask a question, because you have to leave now.We're at the remote spot.

(Meanwhile, Rob says the same thing to Reggie from Rocket Power)

Reggie: But that's not fair, I should get asked a question too.

Rob: Okay fine, what is your luxury item?

Reggie: My surfboard.

Rob: Okay, now you have to get off the bus to meet everyone else.

David: Now, the 16 contestants will meet each other and go to their tribes.Then each tribe will take as many things as they can from their crate and begin a 5 mile hike to their camp.

(The Americans come out first. Bubbles goes to greet Amy, Molly, and Reggie, while Bart goes to greet Ace, Edd, and Emmitt.Then they all come together.)

(The Japanese come out after. Ken and Cody head to their fellow digidestined, while Misty introduces Todd, Richie, and Duplica to each other.Then they all come together)

David: Okay guys, take as much as you can from the crates, and find your spot.American tribe has an American flag, Japanese has a Japanese flag. As if you didn't know.It's a 5 mile hike, so you may not want to take everything with you, it will probably be hard to carry.

(This is not the case for the Americans. Whatever the tribe can't carry, Bubbles flies away with, crate and all.The Japanese have a harder time, but they manage to take the essentials) 

(We see a montage of the Americans hiking. Molly and Edd are obviously tired, so Bubbles helps them along the way.The Japanese are doing okay.Cody is struggling, but is determined to keep up and eventually does.)

American tribe Day 1 

(The Americans are hiking when they finally find their spot)

Bart: All right. We made it.

Molly: I'm going in the water to cool off.

Amy: I'm coming in too.

Bubbles: Wait for me.

(Everyone else jumps in, except for Edd)

Edd: Stop. Don't you realize there are millions of bacteria and fungi in there and (He sees how much they're having), well I suppose if you can't beat 'em, join 'em.

(He jumps in the water)

(Cut to the Japanese arriving at their spot.They are too tired to celebrate.)

Todd: God, that hike was hard, I'm ready to relax.

Ken: We can't relax until we've done the important stuff. We have to build a shelter first.

Cody: I don't know Ken, look at everybody, right now they're too weak to do anything.

Ken: Yeah, you're right, we'll wait a couple hours then start.

(At the American tribe, everyone is coming out of the water)

Bart: That hike was hard, so it was good to relax in the water.But now we have to set up a shelter and make a fire. From past experience I learned it's best to divide the tribe to get these tasks done. 

_Emmitt: Bart decided to divide us into three groups.Me, Edd, and Molly are trying to get fire, Bubbles, Ace, and Reggie are building a shelter, and Bart and Amy are scouting the area to see what the terrain is like and if there is any food._

(Cut to bubbles, reggie, and ace building the shelter)

Bubbles: Ace get some more wood, please.

Ace: Sure, Bubbles (he runs to the woods)

Reggie: Bubbles, are you sure we should build it here, what if the water washes it away?

Bubbles: Don't worry, we'll make it so strong, it's impenetrable.

Reggie: How will we do that? It seems whenever you build it, it falls apart.

Bubbles: Ace said his luxury item will help, I don't know what it is, though.

Ace: I got the wood Bubbles.

Bubbles: Thanks.

Reggie: So how will your luxury item help us Ace?

(Ace takes out a big jar of green goop from his backpack.)

Ace: I created it myself.I call it "super gloppy glue"

Bubbles: It looks like pudding.

Ace: Trust me, you don't want to eat it. Anyways, just apply a little of it.

(He puts a drop on each piece of wood that needs to be connected.)

Ace: Voila.It will never come apart.

Reggie: That's real cool, Ace.

Bubbles: Yeah, with this glue, we can build a much better shelter.

(She puts her hand in the bottle to get some glue)

Ace: Wait Bubbles, don't apply the glue with your…

Bubbles: Help, my hand is stuck to the shelter.

Ace: Hands.

(Bubbles tries to fly away to get the glue off, but the shelters comes with her. The parts with glue on them don't fall off) 

(Bart and Amy have just come back and see Bubbles flying around)

Bart: Man, that glue is strong.

Amy: We don't even have that stuff in the 31st century.

Bart: Hey Bubbles, try using your heat ray to burn the glue off.

Bubbles: Great idea. (She sets the shelter in place, and carefully burns the glue off)

Reggie: This is great! Now we can build a shelter that will last through anything. Unfortunately the other group failed to do what they were supposed to.If we can't get fire, we can't eat.If we can't eat, we'll be tired and weak and lose challenges.If we lose challenges, we vote people off. 

(Shot of Edd, Molly, and Emmitt trying to start a fire, they can't even get smoke)

Japanese tribe Day 1 

Todd: Okay, smile.

(Todd takes a picture of everyone else in front of a completed shelter with his camera.The photo instantly develops.)

Richie: That was nice of Todd to bring his camera. This way we have something to remember our adventure.

Duplica: Todd's a nice guy, but all he's been doing is taking pictures, while he barely helped with the shelter. If he doesn't do something useful soon, his name's on my ballot if we go to Tribal Council.

(Shot of everyone trying to make a fire. Ken is writing some calculations that will somehow help them to make a fire.)

Willis: Hey Ken, I know how that paper with the genius writing will help us even more.

Ken: How?

(Willis grabs it and throws in the pile of wood)

Ken: Come on, do you really expect that to start a fire?

Willis: Yes, because it did.

(Ken sees a fire burning brightly)

Duplica: Hooray, we have fire.

(She gives Misty and Sora a high-five)

Misty: I'd like to see the Americans' faces now when they hear what happened.

(All of a sudden, a purple kangaroo hops into their campsite. It stomps on the fire and screams in pain. It runs to the river and extinguishes the fire on its foot, then hops away.

Unfortunately, it extinguished all the fire by stepping on it.)

Sora: It's likely they'll be laughing their heads off.

Misty: That kangaroo was definitely from one of the Americans shows, and it ruined our fire. When I find out whose show it was from, I'll kill them. Or at least whack them with my trusty mallet.

(Go to Emmitt, Edd, and Molly trying to start a fire)

Molly: Hey, I just thought of something.Where's my pet, Yo-yo?

Edd: You have a pet yo-yo? I'm glad to see I'm not the only one who has pets that are inanimate objects.

Molly: No, no, yo-yo is the name of my pet kangaroo. I tried to bring him as a luxury item, Rob said they would use him for _other_ purposes. 

Edd: Well, what does he look like.

Molly: He's big and purple.

Edd: I didn't see him, he would be awfully hard to miss.

Emmitt: Hey, why don't you stop talking about pets and help me start a fire.

Molly: Right. (She sees Edd not helping) Hey Edd, don't just sit there, start rubbing wood.

Edd: Get a few small embers going, then I'll help.

Emmitt: You're just being lazy, you won't help.

Edd: Yes, I will.

Molly: Is he serious? If we can get a few embers going, we don't need his help. But I think I'll see if he is telling the truth. When I find out he lied, then I can prove he's lazy and can get everyone to vote for him.

(A half-hour later)

Molly: Okay Edd, we got a few small flames, now what are you gonna do?

Edd: (Takes out 2 beakers) I'll just mix these together…

Emmitt: That's just water and black pepper.

Edd: It looks like that, but when combined (The "pepper" turns the "water" black and it starts bubbling) it produces enough oxygen to turn a weak fire into a strong one.

(He places a small flame above the liquid and it sets the whole wood on fire, and Edd's hand. He quickly blows it out)

Molly: Wow, you made fire. 

Emmitt: How can we thank you?

Edd:Well, you could get that hydrogen peroxide and pour some on my hand because it HURTS.

Amy: The American tribe now has a fire and shelter, thanks to Ace and Edd. No one will be voting for them for a while. We have the advantage, since the Japanese probably don't have fire yet. Since the immunity challenge will probably also involve a reward challenge for fire, it won't matter as much if we don't win, while the Japanese tribe will be all fired up to win. No pun intended.

(Shot of all the Americans talking)

Bart: Now that we have fire, we have to decide, should we eat now or save the food for later.

Ace: Let's save the food for tomorrow or the day after. This way we won't be as weak for the immunity challenge.

Molly: But I'm hungry now.

Bart: No, Ace has a good point, we'll eat tomorrow morning.

Edd: Maybe we should vote

Bubbles: The last thing I want to think about right now is voting, so please don't talk about it.

Bart: So it's settled.

Reggie: But it's not

Bart: Yes it is. We'll save the food and eat tomorrow.

Edd: I've noticed Bart and Bubbles are becoming a little bossy. Then again, they have been on this show before, so I have no reason to argue with them. They'd probably vote me off if I do.

Bubbles: It's getting late, maybe we should go to sleep so we won't be tired in case of any challenges tomorrow.

Bart: Bubbles, they don't have challenges on day 2, you know that?

Reggie: Bart, you do realize the hosts are watching us and will probably hold the immunity challenge tomorrow because of what you just said?

(Bart thinks for a second)

Bart: You're right, let's hit the hay.

(Cut to Japanese tribe trying to sleep in their shelter)

Cody: It's probably midnight and I can't sleep.

Sora: Maybe we should talk about something to pass the time.

Todd: Yeah, I know a great topic to talk about.

(Much later)

Todd: So it turned out the photos of the heracross weren't wallet size after all. 

(He sees everyone else fell asleep)

Todd: Eh, I'll tell them in the morning. (He falls asleep too)

Japanese tribe day 2 

(Sora, Ken, and Willis come running into the campsite)

Willis: Wake up guys, we've got tree mail.

Duplica: What does it say?

Willis: Cross the obstacle course, achieve victory,

And you'll receive the idol of immunity.

You'll also get waterproof matches too.

In case your fire was destroyed by a purple kangaroo.

Richie: Hey, how'd they find out about that incident?

Sora: This challenge is a must win, because we don' t have fire and the Americans probably do. Luckily most of us are good at running and swimming, so we have a good chance.

(The Americans are reading the letter)

Bart: Reggie, you were right.

Ace: Do we have a chance to win this, the Japanese are much older and faster than us.

Emmitt: Ace, they're your age.

Ace: But there's one of me and 8 of them.

Bubbles: I'm fast.

Reggie: Me too.

Ace: I don't think it's enough.

Ace: I'm worried that we might lose. Me, bubbles, and Reggie are the only ones fast enough to win this. We'd have to help the other Americans and that would slow us down.

Edd: Wait a minute, they mention a purple kangaroo in the letter.

Molly: Yo-yo!!!

Reggie: But he never destroyed our fire. You don't think that…

(They realize)

Bart: The Japanese are gonna be really pissed at you Molly.

Emmitt: Pray you don't get in the merge or they'll vote you off before you can say yo-yo.

Molly: (sarcastic) Thanks for the reassurance Emmitt.

(The 2 tribes meet David at some location near the river that will be called from now on evetee beach)

David: Welcome Americans and Japanese to your first immunity challenge in the prequel to the sequel of Animation survivor 2.

Ace: Isn't the prequel of a sequel the original?

David: Yes, but saying it makes me sound smarter than I already am. Anyways, you will be competing for an immunity idol. The tribe that possesses it cannot go to tribal council.

Before we start I bet you are all wondering why this challenge is on day 2 instead of day 3.

Bubbles: Actually we weren't.

Sora: Neither were we.

David: Well I'll tell you anyways. I've noticed both tribes are missing an important thing in this game. I'm not talking about fire, or food.I'm talking about alliances. I have failed to see any hints of an alliance anywhere. So the losers of the challenge will be given a whole day to form alliances before they vote. Also, every episode there will be a special Simpsons guest for no reason except for the fact that I feel like it. Our first one is Dr. Nick Riviera

Dr.Nick: Hi, everybody.

Americans: Hi, Dr.Nick

(The Japanese are partially confused as to what just happened)

David: Why, I believe we have a reference to an American show that the Japanese don't understand. That's a first. Anyways, the challenge goes like this. Each tribe gets a lit torch, one tribe member must keep one hand on the torch at all times. You swim through the river, overcoming certain obstacles, such as rocks and stuff like that. There are 5 torches along the way you must light using your torch. First tribe to light all 5 torches and get all the members on land wins. If the fire on the torch goes out, you may replace it with one you have already lit and relight the torch. Survivors ready?

(They nod)

David: Dr.Nick, do you remember what you learned about fire?

Dr.Nick: Inflammable means flammable.

David: That's correct. Now, GO!

(Thanks to Bubbles the Americans are doing as well as the Japanese. They each have 2 torches lit when Molly drops the torch in the water. They quickly relight it but now the Japanese are ahead by 1 torch. Bubbles speeds ahead and lights the rest of the torches,

then flies back to help the others. They gain on the Japanese, who are about to light the last torch when Cody lets go. Misty catches it before it completely leaves Cody's hand and lights the last torch. Meanwhile, Edd trips on a rock and Bubbles goes back to help him, but it's too late. The Japanese have finished.)

David: Japanese you won, but the question is, what did you win? You must choose between getting the immunity idol or the matches. Choose the idol, and the Americans go to tribal council. Choose the matches, and you go to tribal council.

(The Japanese go in a huddle)

Sora: So what should we do?

Ken: I think we should get fire so we can eat.

Misty: Yeah, but we wanna have an advantage over the Americans. I don't want to vote anybody off.

Willis: But we can't win challenges if we're starving, and then we'd have to vote more people off.

Duplica: Willis is right, we have to get those matches, we can catch up to the Americans later in the game.

Ken: So we're getting the matches?

Todd: Yeah.

Richie: Don't you guys have any confidence in yourself?

Ken: What do you mean?

Richie: We don't need matches to start a fire, we'll do it on our own, the hard way. It's gonna be boring and frustrating, but it's definitely better than going to tribal council. This is a great team, I know it.And we're not gonna lose to those Americans. If there's one thing I learned from Ash, it's never give up. So who's with me?

Cody: I am.

Todd: Me too.

Duplica:Me three.

Willis: Don't count me out.

Richie: Who goes to council?

Japanese tribe: THE AMERICANS.

(We see they are not in a huddle anymore and that everyone else heard them)

David: I assume you want the idol, right?

Japanese: Yeah.

David: Okay, take it.

Sora: Thanks Mr…. Say, what is your last name?

David: It's Ramon.

Sora: What kind of name is David Ramon?

David: The kind of name that gives away my ultimate true identity.

Cody: What do you mean?

David: (smiles evilly) Say it 5 times fast, digidestined.

(They do. Halfway through Sora realizes what David is implying)

Sora: You're not really, are you?

David: You'll find out…but when you do, it'll be too late. 

(David starts laughing evilly, the digidestined scream and run away, dragging the pokemon characters with them)

(The Americans come up to David)

Bart: Whatever that was, it was funny. 

David: Yeah, but you won't be laughing soon. (Starts laughing evilly again) Because you have to go to tribal council. See you tomorrow night.

Ace: Yeah, sure. Why are you laughing like that?

David: Oh, I'm hysterically disabled. That's it, yeah, hysterically disabled.

Dr.Nick: I have a cure for that you know.

David: You're still here?

Dr.Nick: Yes.

David: Then go. 

(The Americans are talking as they leave)

Bubbles: I hate tribal council

Amy: At least we have fire.

Emmitt: Yeah and the Japanese don't.

(David is watching them)

David: If only they knew. If only they knew. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. The Japanese will have fire. Oh yes they will. At night, when they least suspect it, I'll come and give them fire. Fire hotter than the flames of hell. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Damn hystericitis. I really should have asked for that cure. Well gotta get to the Japanese tribe at nighttime. These "hotter than the flames of hell" brand matches will cheer them up for sure.

(We see Rob and Zak are behind David)

Rob: Who are you talking to?

David: My invisible friend Clive.

Zak: What kind of immature idiot has an invisible friend?

David: Never mind that, just give these matches to the Japanese at midnight, okay?

Zak: Fine. Come on Jim. Let's take a walk in the outback while we're waiting.

(Rob sees no one is with Zak)

Rob: Who's Jim? 

(midnight at the Japanese camp. The digidestined can't sleep, again)

Ken: We can't panic

Sora: How can we not, there is a digimagi out here that'll kill us any minute now.

Willis: If you ask me, he was pulling our legs.

Cody: Then why'd you run away screaming with us.

Willis: Because I wasn't thinking clearly.

Ken: Yeah, I wasn't thinking clearly either. I mean, if he was trying to kill us, we'd hear heavy breathing outside the shelter, then a match would be lit and we'd see him.

(That's exactly what happens, and the digidestined scream, waking up the pokemon characters. Turns out to be Zak)

Zak: Sorry to scare you, but I'm just here to give you matches.

Misty: But we chose the idol.

Zak: It was a test to see how well you respect each other. You would rather starve then vote someone off, so you deserve these matches. And so you won't die of starvation. Only Kenny can do that.

Todd: Thanks Mr…say, what is your…

(the digidestined stare menacingly at Todd)

Todd: Never mind.

Zak: And about that David Ramon thing, It's not real. David's just a regular fanfic knockoff reality show host. Ramon isn't even his real last name. The whole concept was something to entertain the readers. And because you won't be mentioned for the rest of this episode, chapter, whatever. Now that your fears have been put to rest. Good bye.

Japanese: Bye Zak.

**American tribe Day 3**

Bart: Guys, why don't we eat now, then form alliances, then backstab each other.

Edd: Sounds like a decent plan.

(The rice is cooked and Bart takes the first bite.)

Bart: Eww. Molly, Reggie, this is awful. Cook more.

Reggie: Why don't you cook more if you don't like it?

Bart: Cause you're the cookers, chefs, whatever. 

Reggie: That's it. Bart's going first. Molly will be in my alliance I know. She's the person I can trust the most. I need 2 more people at least. Ace and Edd will be the easiest. They're such good friends. If one is in my alliance, the other will be too.

(Reggie and Molly go up to Ace and Edd alone)

Molly: Listen guys. We think Bart should be the first to go. Are you gonna be in our alliance or not?

Ace: Well Bart did help us lose the challenge a bit.

Edd: And he has been a little bossy.

Ace, Edd: So what the heck. Sure.

Reggie: Great. Our alliance will be unstoppable.

(At the other side of the camp)

Amy: Bart, Bart. Reggie and Molly are voting against you. Ace and Edd are too.

Bart: Holy s**t. This isn't good. As much as I hate to I need to quickly form a counter alliance. Amy, will you be in my alliance. 

Amy: Sure.

Bubbles: I will too.

Bart: Great, now who should we be voting for.

Bubbles: If we have to, I guess Edd. We might have won immunity if he didn't trip on that rock.

Amy: Yeah, but he got us fire, he should be rewarded rather than punished.

Bart: Molly dropped the torch in the water.

Amy: We can vote for her then. You okay with that Bubbles?

Bubbles: Yeah. She's not strong enough to survive out here, we should vote her off.

Bart: But we need one more person to have a chance against Reggie's alliance. Who is on neither alliance as far as we know.

All 3 simultaneously: Emmitt.

(Shot of Emmitt sitting alone, Bart, Bubbles and Amy run up to him)

Bart: Emmitt, do you want to be in our alliance? We're voting for Molly.

Emmitt: No thanks, I'd rather not vote for Molly.

Amy: You sure?

Emmitt: Yeah.

(The 3 walk away slowly)

Emmitt: I couldn't say it to them, but I want to vote for Bubbles. She's a serious threat to win. She's strong, smart and cute. I need to get Reggie and the rest to vote Bubbles also.

(He hears Bart say on last thing as Bart walks away)

Bart: With everyone else on Molly's side voting for me, we have no chance.

(Emmitt hears this and is shocked, then he has an idea, and smiles to himself)

(Later that day, it's almost evening, and the Americans walk to tribal council)

David: Hello, Americans. Welcome to tribal council. This is where you vote a tribe member off the outback. Each player has a torch. When you are voted off, your torch is extinguished. We also have 10 show torches. When all the members of a show have been voted off, the show torch goes out. In your case, when you get voted off, your show torch gets extinguished. Finally, we have 4 network torches, for FOX, WB, nickelodeon, and cartoon network. You can figure out how those work I bet. Any questions? I didn't think so. I don't have anything to ask you, seeing as how it would reveal the alliances. So one at a time, go to the voting, write the name of who you want to be voted off, put it in the container. If the camera looks directly at you, show who you voted for and give a reason or a funny comment. Preferably both. Bart, go up first.

(Voter's shot of Bart voting for MOLLY)

Bart: Not only is she a weak link, but she's voting for me. I kill two birds with one stone.

(Aerial shots of Bubbles and Ace voting. Voter's shot of Reggie voting BART)

Reggie: He's too bossy, and he's not doing anything to help the tribe.

(Aerial shots of Edd and Amy. Voter's shot of Molly voting BART)

Molly: I have no idea how he got 2nd place in the original. He's too lazy to get far in this game.

(Voter's shot of Emmitt voting MOLLY)

Emmitt: I consider it strategy. If I'm going to vote for Bubbles, I need to give one alliance a disadvantage by voting against them. Then the remaining members will join my alliance and vote for Bubbles. It's a perfect plan.

(David takes the voting urn)

David: Time to find out who gets kicked off. First vote is for Bart.

(Bart is nervous)

David: Second vote is also for Bart.

(Bart is scared now)

David: Next vote is for Molly. Then Molly. And another for Molly. That's 3 for Molly, 2 for Bart. Next vote is for Molly.

(Molly looks up in surprise. She is really scared now)

David: Seventh vote…Molly. Though it doesn't matter, the last vote is also for Molly.

Molly, bring up your torch.

Molly: Bye Reggie. Bye everybody.

David: Molly, the tribe has spoken. (Her torch and the "Generation O" torch is extinguished) Time for you to go. Say your final words at that confession booth over there. The rest of you get back to camp

**Molly's last words**

I can't believe I'm the first gone. I got 6 votes, so 2 people betrayed our alliance. I can't see Reggie, Ace, or Edd doing that, but they did. Seeing as how I'm a famous pop music singer where I live, I don't need the money, so it's a good thing I didn't win it I guess. Well, good luck Americans. You'll need it.

Voting Summary

(6)Molly: Ace, Amy, Bart, Bubbles, Edd, Emmitt.

(2)Bart: Molly, Reggie.

Next time on AS2

·Threat day. Double the threats for double the fun. One that threatens the whole tribe, one that threatens one specific member.

·Why did Ace and Edd go out of the alliance?

·A super secret special event that will drive the hosts crazy (not really)

**Post author notes**

Did'ja like it. If you did, REVIEW PLEASE. E-mail me if you want a character description or if you have any other questions. If you want to know the super secret special event before the next chapter comes out. Tell me one of the following.

What was the clue that will tell who got voted off next?

Where did I get Clive, the invisible friend from?

Where did I get Jim the invisible friend from?

The David Ramon plot is probably too easy, so the FIRST person to tell me what the David Ramon thing was all about gets the spoiler. That's all for now folks!

** **


	2. Double your pleasure, double your fun.

Animation Survivor 2: Chapter 2: Double your pleasure, double your fun

Animation Survivor2: Chapter 2: Double your pleasure, double your fun

Pre-author's notes 

And here's chapter 2 of AS2. For those who are reading this, I started making the Animation Survivor 2 "side story"-ish add-ons. You don't need to read them in order to understand what's happening in AS2, but they're something to keep you from being bored while you're waiting for the next chapter. They're also fun to write, which is why I will. I got no E-mails about the Clive and Jim references from chapter 1 (not that I expected to), but if anyone e-mails me with the correct place I pulled those references out of, I will tell them who gets voted off next as of the most recent chapter.

More will be added on to the list of references, but they will probably be VERY hard to find where they came from. And now, let the surviving begin.

American tribe 

Ace-PE

Amy-FU

Bart-SI

Bubbles-PPG

Edd-EDD

Emmitt-DE

Molly-GO voted off

Reggie-RP

Japanese tribe 

Cody-DI

Duplica-PO

Ken-DI

Misty-PO

Richie-PO

Sora-DI

Todd-PO

Willis-DI

(We see David sitting on evetee beach)

David: 3 days ago, 16 contestants were stranded in the Australian outback. They had to make shelter, and fire, and friends, and alliances and… you know what, this is really boring. Even I'm falling asleep saying it. Luckily, I prepared a poem that pretty much describes the main events of last episode.

T'was the night before council, and all through the out back

Not a creature was stirring except me, Rob and Zak

And the Americans, who all lit their torches with care

Each hoping the one snuffed out wouldn't be theirs

While the Japanese slept in torrential rains

With visions of devidramon encircling their brains

And the Americans came to council, nervous and tense

And then I said "let the voting commence".

(The poem ends) And Molly got voted off. Simple right? No. In what was supposed to be a 4 to 3 vote with Bart getting the majority, Emmitt being neutral, instead, it was a 6 to 2 vote with Molly getting the majority. Not only did Emmitt vote for Molly along with Bart, Bubbles and Amy (for reasons of his own) but we had two backstabbers, smart guys Ace and Edd, who left Molly's alliance to vote against her. The question is, where does this leave Reggie? If nothing changes in the alliances, Reggie is all alone, which could mean she gets voted off at the next American tribal council. The Japanese haven't been having much problems…yet. Let's check on them now.

Japanese tribe day 4 

(Sora and Duplica are the only ones awake. They are in the canoe, fishing)

Duplica: Catch anything yet?

Sora: No, even if I did it would probably be some three-eyed fish or something.

Duplica: Do they taste good?

Sora: From what I heard, no.

Duplica: Since we're supposed to have American stuff on our side, maybe we have to use American techniques.

Sora: What do you mean?

Duplica: I read in an AMERICAN comic book, that fish hate having faces made at them.

(She sticks out her tongue at the water, and a fish jumps out and bites her tongue)

Duplica: Owwww. Thince hen id ey ave pihanath in the outhback.

Sora: Oh my god, are you okay?

(somehow, Duplica's tongue turns a crystal blue and is healed)

Duplica: I'm fine now. How did that happen? Something just healed my tongue.

Sora: Maybe it's some of that "author power" stuff.

Duplica: Yeah, probably. I think we should use fishing poles, now that we know the fish are biting, literally.

(Sora laughs at the joke)

Sora: Duplica's a good friend to have. She reminds me of Serena, only she helps the team more than Serena did. I think our friendship will be like Serena's and mine, only this time, I'll try even harder to make sure she doesn't get voted off. She definitely doesn't deserve to be voted off.

Sora: Hey I got a bite.

(Zoom in to the fishing line. Zoom out again to see we are now looking at Amy, Ace, and Edd fishing.)

Edd: Hey, I got a bite. Darn, it got away.

Ace: We haven't been having much luck lately. We need to think of a way to catch fish.

Edd: Despite my intelligence, I am unable to think of a surefire way to do that.

Amy: I have an idea.

Ace and Edd: What is it?

Amy: I'll show you, but I need your fishing line and hooks.

(After a few minutes, she has made a device that works like those claw vending machine games using the 3 fish hooks and the extra line)

Amy: I was always good with this kind of thing.

(She lowers it into the water, then pulls the line to close the 3 hooks together, trapping anything inside. She raises it and there is a fish squirming in the claw that is trying to bite her)

Edd: Nice work, Amy.

Ace: We never would have thought of that.

Amy: Yeah, but since when did they have piranhas in the outback.

_Amy: I can't believe how well I'm adapting to the 21st century. Considering this is hard for people living in this time, it should be really hard for me, but I'm helping the team and earning my position in the tribe. If I keep this up, I'll be safe from the next couple councils._

_Ace: This is perfect. We have food, fire, an impenetrable shelter, and pretty much everyone is friends with everyone. Except for the voting, nothing can go wrong._

(Bubbles flies over)

Bubbles: Guys come quick, it's an emergency.

Ace: Guess I spoke too soon.

(They run over to the camp, where Bart, Emmitt, and Reggie are trying to stop a tyrannomon from destroying everything. They are failing.)

Reggie: Come here Bubbles, we need your help.

Edd: That appears to be a fire breathing anime monster of some sort.

Bart: How can you tell it breaths fire, Edd?

Edd: Well, our shelter is burning and has a tempurature of at least 500 degrees and rising.

(Despite the fact it is made of wood and is burning, the shelter remains intact)

Amy: That glue is strong.

(Meanwhile, Bubbles is trying to kill it, but she can't hurt it at all.)

Bart: Use ice breath or something to freeze it, Bubbles!

Bubbles: I can't. That power is unique to blossom.

Emmitt: Is tyrannomon so powerful that you need ice to defeat it? Use water powers or something.

Bubbles: I can't do that either.

Emmitt: You're blue, how can you not use water powers?

Bart: I think powers based on color only work for anime monsters.

Reggie: Well, Bubbles what can you do?

Bubbles: (to herself) Why are superheroes always expected to be able to do anything. I'd like to see them do better. (out loud) Well, assuming there are other digimon here, this might work. 

(she starts screaming the word meow over and over. Tyrannomon is confused and has no idea what is happening, so he stops attacking for a moment. Bubbles stops)

Reggie: And what was that supposed to do?

(All of a sudden, about 10 gatomon come running up to Bubbles)

Bubbles: Go attack that monster, please.

Gatomon: Lightning paw.

(The 10 attacks destroy the tyrannomon and it is deleted)

Edd: Uncommonly weird, but effective.

(The bits of data still left swirl together to form darktyrannomon)

Edd: Or not.

Darktyrannomon: Iron tail!

(the gatomon are destroyed)

Bubbles: What do we do now?

Bart: You have to use ice breath.

Bubbles: I can't.

Bart: Look at everyone else.

(She sees them trying to attack darktyrannomon, but are pushed back)

Bart: They know they can't kill it, but they're trying. You need to try also.

You know, that sounded like something Ash would say.

Bubbles: Fine (In slow motion, we see her try to do ice breath. It doesn't work. However, a split second later, the darktyrannomon is frozen solid.)

Amy: You did it Bubbles.

Bubbles: But….I…how…I didn't.

Ace: Then who did?

Emmitt: I knew this day would come. These alien dinosaurs have come to take back what is rightfully theirs. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh. (He runs away)

Reggie: I don't think that's what really happened, so who did it?

(the frozen digimon is deleted, and now we can see Rob behind it)

Edd: You froze it?

Rob: Not exactly, it's really just crystal. 

Bart: But that's impossible, you didn't really do that.

Rob: (whispering to Bart) Ix-nay on the uture-fay ubplot-say. (speaking normally) Truthfully, that digimon was a threat to your camp devised by us to make things exciting for our readers. You were also allowed to use the anime stuff to your advantage, as Bubbles did by summoning the gatomon. It wasn't supposed to digivolve, so I got rid of it before it did any serious damage.

Amy: Did the Japanese get a threat also?

Rob: They will later. Double D, you may want to watch them as the threat has to do with your show.

Edd: The Japanese watched a T-rex try to kill us?

Rob: No we couldn't bring all 4 digidestined, but you can come since you're the only one from your show. See you later.

Ace: Maybe we should go find Emmitt.

Later-ish 

(Everyone is eating piranha for lunch at the Japanese tribe)

Willis: It doesn't taste that bad.

Ken: It tastes like chicken.

(Ken eats the eye)

Ken: The eye tastes like crap.

Misty: Well we are in a remote spot. This could be all the meat we get…. I call the other eye.

Cody: I want the eye.

Richie: I wonder if the mouth tastes good.

Duplica: Believe me, it doesn't.

(their yelling is interrupted by a scream)

screamer: PLAAANK.

(We see it is Johnny, a strange kid from Edd's show)

Ken: What's with him?

Sora: He seems to want a plank.

Todd: We have lots of wood. I'll give him a piece. I just don't get why he wants a plank.

(Johnny takes the wood, looks at it and throws it away.)

Johnny: That's not plank.

(He punches Todd in the face.)

Richie: Hey kid, stop it.

Johnny: Give me plank first.

(He starts injuring the Japanese, while Edd and Zak are watching from an unknown spot)

Zak: Explain this to me again.

Edd: It's simple. Johnny cannot live without his piece of wood with eyes and a mouth drawn on, which he calls "plank". Unbeknownst to the Japanese, they possess plank, and Johnny will stop at nothing to get plank back.

Zak: Interesting.

(Back at the tribe, Cody and Misty are the only ones not mortally injured by Johnny)

Misty: This kid's gone mad.

Cody: We need to stop him before our camp is destroyed.

Misty: You throw stuff at him to distract him, while I attack him with my mallet from behind.

Cody: Good idea.

(The plan is working, but when Misty attacks Johnny, he turns around and grabs the mallet. He quickly K.O.s Misty. Johnny is about to attack Cody, when he is knocked out by a piece of wood falling on his head.)

Cody: I hit him. Yes!!

(But Johnny regains consciousness. He stares at the wood)

Johnny: Plank! You found Plank. (He comes up to Cody). Thank's a lot kid. 

Cody: Uh, you're welcome, but if you wanted the plank, you could have just asked.

Johnny: Yeah, but it would have defeated the whole purpose of me being a threat.

Cody: You mean this was set up?

Johnny: Sure, didn't you read the episode 2 previews? Well I gotta go now. C'mon plank.

(When he leaves, The Japanese turn crystal and are healed from any injuries.)

Willis: What happened.

Cody: Johnny went away when he found plank.

Richie: Wait, didn't I lose a leg and half an ear?

Cody: It was healed by crystal of some sort.

Duplica: Okay, this crystal stuff is really freaky.

Sora: It reminds me of something from a different fic.

Misty: Wait, I've figured it out. The crystal is actually…

(The screen goes static and Professor Frink from the Simpsons appears)

Proffesor Frink: Greetings survivor fanatics Mwa-hey, flayvin.I would just like to say that David has the only knowledge of this crystal incident and has to erase everyone's memory who heard of it with the "hypno-disk" and the "You are getting sleepy" and the "George, George, George" and the pesky insect what-have-you. Well as long as I have some time, I was ng-hey going to present my show "the Tomfoolery of Professor Frink" A-hem, wha hoy. Professor Frink, Professor Frink, he'll make ya laugh, he'll make ya think, he likes to run and then the, Oh please don't run the regular show, I have to at least finish my theme song. Not again, no.(back to the show)

(The Americans are looking for Emmitt when Bart pulls Ace and Edd over)

Bart: Listen, this is important. We didn't get a chance to tell you earlier, but we need to know, you voted for Molly. Why?

Ace: Well, we thought we didn't want to be in an alliance.

Edd: Because then you get into all these arguments and disagree with each other.

Bart: I should know.

Ace: It would get broken up anyways.

Edd: So we decided not to be in one in the first place.

Bart: You voted with us.

Ace: We had no idea.

Edd: She was the weakest link. Or so we thought.

Bart: Yeah, well you should consider being in one. Your votes can change everything.

(He walks away, but those last words echo in Ace and Edd's minds)

Echo: Your votes can change everything. Your votes can change everything. Votes can change. Can change. Change. Ange. Ange.

(The echo is actually Emmitt)

Emmitt: Sorry about that.

Edd: (to ace) I think the aliens got to his head. (to Emmitt) C'mon lets get back to camp, we don't have all day.

Not-all-day later-ish 

Bart: I have no idea what's wrong with our tribal smart guys. They say they're not in an alliance, yet they voted just like me and Bubbles and Amy did. And they work together. It's an alliance if I ever saw one. Of course I've seen them, man, I was on the show.

_Edd: Me and Ace have been thinking about what Bart said and we feel he's right. We do want to be in an alliance, we just don't want to admit it._

Reggie: C'mon, I've barely been mentioned in this episode, that's not fair. When's the camera gonna focus in on me huh? What? You are? Oh, heh, heh. Sorry. Um, uh, you're going down at the next challenge Japanese. And if you don't Bart's going down at council.Right now I'll have a little talk with Ace and Edd.

(Reggie goes up to them)

Reggie: Guys, why did you vote for Molly instead of Bart.

Edd: We…um…didn't want to be in the alliance anymore. And Molly helped us lose the challenge.

Reggie: Well you could have at least told me before tribal council.

Ace: It was sort of a last minute decision.

Reggie: Oh, well, Okay. (turns around and walks away) But I'll be voting for you two for sure. (turns around again) Psyche.

Edd: So you're not mad?

Reggie: Of course not, these things happen. Well, see ya. (she turns around (she must be dizzy by now) and walks away)

Japanese tribe Day 5 

(Everyone is asleep except Willis, who checks for tree mail. He finds Zak with a note)

Zak: Huh? Why aren't you asleep?

Willis: I haven't fully adjusted to this time zone. What are you doing here?

Zak: How do you think the tree mail gets here? Just give the note to the tribe.

(Willis does so)

Willis: Wake up. We've got tree mail.

(They unwillingly get up)

Richie: He's gotta stop doing that.

Cody: Read it Willis, I'm too tired to get up.

Willis: If you're not afraid of heights 

You can win a warm blanket for cold nights

And a special gift for your little haven

That you're all sure to love. Glayvin.

Todd: What does Glayvin mean?

(Todd and Misty are in the interview together)

Todd: I'm thinking we have to be suspended from a cliff or something. Maybe jump off it. 

Misty: Hopefully into water.

Todd: Anyway, I'm glad the doctor said my only fear is acrophobia-fear of farm land.

Misty: Todd, that's acrephobia, acrophobia is fear of heights.

Todd: That explains why I couldn't take those aerial photos of pidgeot. 

(Both tribes meet Rob at a high cliff over water)

Rob: Hi people. Enjoy your little threats yesterday. (Receives 15 evil stares). Well there's more where that came from. Anyways our reward challenge is for a nice warm blanket and a special surprise. Just jump off the 50 foot cliff, swim to the box containing the blanket, and wait 'till your tribe members come. When they're all there, swim to the finish. First to finish gets the reward. Who's afraid of heights? (Todd raises his hand)

Who can't swim well? (Edd raises his hand) Then we're even. Any questions?

Bubbles: What did "glayvin" mean in the mail.

(Professor Frink pops up)

Frink: Greetings castaways, glayvin. Enjoy the mwa-hoy challenge.

Bubbles: I see.

Rob: Apparently, someone messed with David's poem.

Frink: Please, call them "frinquatrains".

Rob: (aggravated) Just start the challenge. Jump in one at a time, you may not go in until the previous castaway has touched the box. Line up and go. 

(Reggie and Ken start off and get there about the same time)

(Time passes. Todd, Sora, Edd, and Amy are the only ones who haven't jumped. Edd jumps in and starts to drown, while Bubbles quickly helps him get to the box. Meanwhile Todd is having some doubts)

Todd: I can't do this. I can't do this.

Sora: Sure you can, just pretend you're…um…(Rob pushes Todd in) Hey thanks.

Rob: Anytime.

(Todd makes it to the box when Amy does. Sora swims over, and the Japanese leave about 20 seconds after the Americans do. They are about to catch up when)

Sora: Ow, I'm bleeding, something bit me.

Cody: We need to get help.

Ken: I'll call for Rob. ROB. FRINK. HELP US.

(back on land)

Frink: He'll make ya laugh, he'll make ya think…

Rob: I can't believe I'm listening to this.

( Sora's cut is healed by crystal (duh) but the Americans have won.)

Bart: Woohoo, we did it. Our first challenge won. (he high-fives Reggie)

Reggie: I hate to say it, but you did good, Bart.

Ace: And so the utopia begins and hopefully stays.

(Rob and Frink somehow appear)

Rob: That's bad for us, a utopia is boring. Well here's your blanket and the surprise, which is a bottle of shampoo.

Bubbles: Yay. Clean hair.

(The Americans walk away happy, while the Japanese walk away disheartened, especially Sora and Todd)

Frink: They're gonna love that shampoo, made from the finest Ecuadorian tree sap.

Rob: Don't they make syrup out of that?

Frink: Oops. Glayvin. 

(That night at the American tribe, everyone has spiky hair except for Edd)

Bart: Remind me to kill Frink and destroy his stupid syrup when I get back to Springfield.

Amy: At least your hair is always spiky.

Edd: Don't worry, your hair should revert to normal by tomorrow.

Emmitt: How come your hair isn't spiky?

Edd: I'd really rather not say.

Ace: Let's just go to bed…

Reggie: Wait for the immunity challenge…

Bubbles: And win it.

Bart: Good thing we have this blanket, it's freezing at night.

(They all fall asleep. Shiny crystal flows across their hair and turns it back to however it was before)

Bart: Stupid overused subplot. Wait, I smell something.

Reggie: Me too. It smells like BEEF JERKY.

Edd: It appears to be coming from Emmitt's bag.

Emmitt: What. I didn't bring beef jerky. (He sees it in his bag) I was framed, honest. The aliens did it or something. Forgive me.

Bubbles: We will on one condition.

Emmitt: What?

Bubbles: Can we have some?

Emmitt: Oh, sure, help yourself.

(Rob is watching)

Rob: I had a feeling it wouldn't work. No sense putting beef jerky in Cody's bag, it wouldn't work either. 

(Back at the Japanese, Cody is alone at the tree mail)

Cody: I don't know why, but I feel like being alone. I guess since I'm younger, it's harder to survive out here for me. It's even harder with all the arguing going on that hasn't hit cameras because it would be a string of beeps anyways. So it's nice to be alone, just sitting waiting for the immunity challenge.

**Japanese tribe day 6**

Cody: Well, time to go the immunity challenge. (He picks up the letter, but we see the American tribe read the note.)

Amy: I hope you like disgusting cuisine

Because this stuff is really obscene

You'll have to eat gross stuff today

If you do you win immunity. Mwa-hey.

Edd: I thoroughly despise these poems

Frink: (voice only) They're Frinquatrains.

Bart: Eat something gross, huh? Been there, done that. But I don't think it'll be bugs, seeing as how they did that last time. I may still have a very hard time doing this, but I'm sure I'll pull through for the tribe.

(The tribes meet at an area that's called Daori hill)

David: Welcome to my first real appearance in this episode. And your first challenge at Daori hill. 

Cody: I am veeeeery disturbed by that name.

David: You and me both, but someone insisted that it was named that.

(stares at Frink)

Frink: Oh, come on, it was an anagram for radio, I don't read Japanese, I don't watch anime, how was I supposed to know.

David: I'll work on changing the name. In the meantime, your challenge is to eat a disgusting yet edible thing of my choice. I think you all know how to win. Japanese, one of you goes twice. How about Misty?

Misty: No thanks.

David: It wasn't a suggestion.

Misty: You worded it as a question, so it was.

David: If I promise you don't have to eat bugs, will you do it.

Misty: Oh, sure.

David: Okay, Misty, Bart you must eat a hand full of goldeen eggs. (they are easily eaten)

(Time passes, Ken and Bubbles are next.)

David: Now you must eat eye of pirah (Ken has already eaten his) na. Okay, Bubbles?

Bubbles: I can't. Sorry.

David: Okay, 1 point to Japanese

(Richie throws up on his turn, so by the time Misty and Edd are left, the score is tied)

David: Okay I've been saving the worst for last. You must eat (beep). What was that for? Anyways you must eat (beep). Oh come on, it's not really a swear word. Someone watches too much South Park. No beeps okay. You must eat meecrob. 

Edd: Yum, my favorite. (He eats it. So does Misty, except she threw it up a few seconds later.)

David: Sorry Misty, but the rules say the Americans get a point. And they win immunity.

(The Americans cheer, high-five, and happily go to camp, never to be seen in this chapter again)

Frink: I must leave as well. Goodbye, flayven.

David: Thank god, he's gone. Japanese, see you at council.

(They walk away slowly, like all losers do. We'll just skip ahead to their thoughts as they walk to council.)

Misty: I feel I'll be voted off for sure. I lost the challenge for us, that's the basis for any vote early in the game.

_Todd: I don't think my acrophobia will play a big part in council, hopefully everyone focuses on voting Misty and Richie instead._

_Cody: I don't think I've done anything to upset people. Then again, neither has Willis or Duplica. We've probably all made mistakes. It could be anybody. No one has a clear advantage._

_Ken: I've sort of formed a little alliance with Cody. 2 people may not be enough, but if everyone else is divided, It'll work._

_Sora: If I had to choose, I'd vote off Richie. He's been too quiet, and you can't trust the quiet ones._

(The Japanese make it council, and David explains the whole series of torches explained in the previous chapter.)

David: So it seems there are a lot of people who could go first. I mean, Misty and Richie lost immunity, and Sora and Todd lost the reward challenge. Who do you think will be voted off? 

Todd: Well, it depends on the person. If that person thought the reward was more important than immunity, he votes for me. He may vote for Richie because he threw up in the immunity challenge. To sum it up, I have no idea.

David: Okay, let's find out, Todd vote first.

(Shot of Todd voting DUPLICA)

Todd: She looks nice, but I think she's someone who backstabs you when she gets the chance.

(Shot of Misty and Ken voting. Shot of Cody voting MISTY)

Cody: I think me and Ken agreed on voting Misty. She lost the challenge and later in the game may be a threat to win, seeing as how she has been on this type of show at least 3 times.

(Shot of Willis voting. Shot of Richie voting WILLIS)

Richie: You're a nice guy, but you can be really annoying sometimes, especially with that "we've got tree mail" stuff.

(Shot of Duplica voting. Shot of Sora voting RICHIE)

Sora: Like I said earlier, you can't trust the quiet ones.

David: I'll count the votes. First vote is for Misty.

(Misty is calm)

David: Next is Todd, then Sora. Fourth vote is for Willis ( Willis is nervous)

David: Duplica. Then Richie. After that, Ken.

(Ken is shocked)

David: And the person who gets voted off is…(David stares at the vote but doesn't show it) Oh my god. This wasn't supposed to happen. (Picks up a walkie-talkie) Rob! Zak! Get to council. We have a TT8 in progress! 

Zak: We're sort of busy now, it can't be that…a TT8. That's never happened in the history of survivor, real or fake. We're on our way.

Misty: What happened?

Sora: Did someone demand a recount?

Willis: Did you lose the last vote?

Cody: Did professor Frink vote as well?

David: No. Much worse than that, except the Frink part. The last vote is for (shows vote) Cody.It's an 8-way tie, I've no idea what to do.

Todd: What are the rules.

David: There are no rules, no one expected this to ever happen.

Richie: Can't you use the regular tie rules?

David: Quote "In case of a tie, the castaways in the tie will explain why they should not be voted off. Then the castaways who AREN't in the tie will vote for one of the castaways on the tie" unquote. You're all in the tie, no one can vote.

Richie: I see.

(Rob and Zak come up)

Rob: We got here as fast as we could.

Zak: Yeah, some kid insisted we let Mimi come to his town on Halloween. He threatened to kill us with queen snake venom if we didn't.

Rob: He's a tad weird.

Zak: We thought of an effective AND entertaining method. (Whispers it into David's ear)

David: Great idea. Okay, we will have our first personal immunity challenge. Now you each must write down who you think voted for who. Person who gets most right wins.

(They write down their answers. As David collects their papers, they whisper to him who they voted for.)

David: Okay I've figured out that the winner is Ken, who got them all right. You get the immunity necklace. Keep it until the merge. Now Ken, tell everyone who voted for you.

Ken: Misty.

David; Well Misty, you have to vote differently, since Ken can't be voted off. Your vote will decide who wins.

(Shot of Misty voting but we can't see who she votes for)

Misty: I voted for Ken 'cause he was a threat to win. I'm voting for this person because this person I just hate.

David: And the First Japanese person to be voted off is (shows vote) Willis.

(Willis is shocked. He takes his torch up)

David: Willis, the tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go.Everyone else, go back to camp. We've all had a long day.

Final words 

Willis: I didn't see that coming. I don't know what I did that made Misty and someone else mad enough to vote me off, but I'm sure they had good reasons. My plan was to just be a follower and not get into any arguments, but it didn't work. Well good luck to the remaining digidestined. Ken, Sora, Cody, I know you'll all go far.

Next time 

Amy discovers a shocking fact about Emmitt that will surprise everyone

What sort of romance will start next time (or did I already answer that?)?

More of the crystal subplot revealed.

Post-author notes 

That tie was weird. I'm sorry if I overused Professor Frink, but he's such a funny character.More references. E-mail me with where they came from and I may tell you who gets voted off next. And please review. You MUST review. Thanks to those that have. I don't care if I announce the crystal subplot because no one'll guess what it means. Tell me all your ideas, but they'll be wrong. The subplot will continue past this fic.


	3. Please let there be some love in the air

Animation survivor chapter 3: Please let there be some love in the air

Animation survivor chapter 3: Please let there be some love in the air 

Pre-author notes 

Chapter 3 is up. I have gotten 7 reviews as of Independence day, but this will be posted later. I have received a couple suggestions for Simpson guests, but I didn't want to use them. Therefore, I put them in an add-on. Read the second side-story-ish add-on "selecting a springfieldian" to see how a Simpson guest is chosen. It also has a hilarious "peanuts" reference, with a connection to something in chapter 2. Congrats to Meowth, who correctly stated the invisible friend Clive is from Garfield comics. I hope Meowth didn't tell anyone who got voted off this episode. I got no e-mails about the invisible friend Jib (not Jim, I misspelled it) yet or the mysterious crystal subplot. I realize that I did not have a voting list after episode 2, I did it so it can be discussed in this episode and you will be more surprised (and because I didn't do it, I got D Marco's thoughts on what happened). Read and REVIEW. One more thing, I noticed the italics have been messed up and been erased sometimes, so an asterisk will be placed before every interview.

American Tribe 

Ace-PE

Amy-FU

Bart-SI

Bubbles-PPG

Edd-ED

Emmitt-DE

Molly-GO gone

Reggie-RP

Japanese Tribe 

Cody-DI

Duplica-PO

Ken-DI

Misty-PO  
Richie-PO

Sora-DI

Todd-PO

Willis-DI gone

(David is sitting at evetee beach to do his introduction)

After a tough night for the Japanese and more importantly, me, Willis was voted off, after an 8-way tie that needed an immunity challenge to be settled. Of course this leaves us with 2 problems. One, who did Ken, Duplica, and Willis vote for? And two, this tribal tie could happen again. That's why I will personally have a talk with the Japanese (walks off screen) That's your cue to follow me with the camera stupid. 

Japanese tribe day 7 

(The Japanese await David's arrival)

Sora: Hi David.

Duplica: We've been expecting you.

David: How'd you know I was coming?

Ken: The plot device told us.

(A robot pops up on screen)

Plot device: Hello. (the plot device pops off screen)

David: Wonderful machines, those plot devices. No author should be without one. So by one at "Les is more store of everything" in aisle 6,890,456.

(Receives 7 confused stares)

David: Who do you think sponsors this? Anyways, I want to make sure this tie never happens again, so you are going to form alliances ASAP.

(David walks away)

Todd: Why don't we start by telling each other who we voted for and why. I'll start. I voted for Duplica because…

Cody: The readers don't want to hear that. They want to here from the people who didn't say who they voted for last time.

Richie: But we still don't know.

Cody: But after those people explain theirs, the rest will explain why they voted for someone that the readers already know about. Meanwhile, the camera will be focused on the Americans to keep the readers entertained.

Richie: Oh, OK.

Cody: Now who didn't show who they voted for last time. 

(Ken and Duplica raise their hands)

Cody: Okay, Ken who did you vote for, I thought we were gonna vote together. 

Ken: Me too, I voted for Todd.

Cody: I thought we were supposed to vote for Misty.

Todd and Misty: Why would you want to vote for us?

Ken: With today's technology, you can see the flashback that explains everything.

(Flashback to Cody and Ken talking alone)

Cody: So who should we vote for that's not a digidestined.

Ken: Maybe Todd. We're a good team, but I think he's doing the least work. 

Cody: But Misty has been on this show many times before, she knows what she's doing. She'll surely beat us all if we don't vote her off.

Ken: Hmmm, you have a point. Well, we have to choose between voting for a weak link that may stop us from surviving and winning challenges, or a strong link that is a potential threat to our existence in the outback. I think we both know which should be voted off this early in the game.

Cody: Yeah, you're right, so that's how we'll vote.

(End flashback)

Ken: In the early rounds, you want the strong links to help you win challenges Cody. Strong links are voted off during the merge, when it's every man for himself.

Cody: Really? I guess I don't know that much a bout tribal council strategy.

Richie: Hey, I understand.

Todd: Some of us have never been on this show before.

Ken: I forgive you Cody.

_*Ken: I completely understand Cody's error. He's the youngest kid in our tribe, and he's never been on this show. It's very reasonable for him to mess up a little in strategy._

Cody: Duplica, who did you vote for?

Duplica: Well, I voted for you.

Cody: Why?

Duplica: It was from something Sora told me. Let her tell you what it was.

Sora: I don't like to vote off my teammates, but if I have to, I'd vote for the quiet ones. Tracey was like that, and he was a devious player and a backstabber. 

Duplica: Well, she voted for Richie, but I didn't think he was like that. I noticed how Cody was alone a lot and away from the rest of us, and I voted for him. 

Cody: I understand. Everyone's entitled to their own opinion.

Misty: So that means Willis must have voted for Sora. But why?

Sora: I guess it's one of those things we won't find out for a while.

Todd: So now the rest of us will talk about who they voted for and the cameramen will watch the Americans.

American tribe day 7 

(Bubbles and Reggie are sitting in the water, being bored)

*Bubbles: I know I shouldn't be hanging out with Reggie a lot because she's trying to vote off one of my friends, but I'm sure she's a good friend to have and a nice person. She's only doing this because she's trying to win, which isn't a bad thing 'cause everyone is trying to win too.

Bubbles: Reggie?

Reggie: Yes?

Bubbles: You hate this game don't you?

Reggie: Well yeah. I only hate Bart because he never does anything and I'm just trying to be competitive and win. In other situations, me and Bart wouldn't be in this war at all.

Bubbles: Maybe you should talk with Bart and possibly solve your problems.In fact, we should have a tribal meeting like the Japanese are and discuss our everyday lives so we all learn more about each other.

Reggie: How do you know the Japanese are having a tribal meeting?

Bubbles: The plot device told me.

Plot device: Hello. (plot device leaves)

(The Americans are all together)

Bart: I don't see what the point of this is, but lets start.

Reggie: THAT'S IT!!!

Bart: What?

Reggie: Right now you remind me of my brother, Otto.

Bart: What's he like?

Reggie: He's very annoying, he always does stupid things, and he never cares about anyone but himself.

Bart: (more serious) You really think I'm that stupid?

Reggie: Yes.

*Bart: Wow. I knew Reggie was against me and wanted me off the show, I didn't realize she actually hated me that much.

Bart: Well, if it makes you feel a little better, I'm truthfully, honestly sorry.

Reggie: I'm sorry too for making such a big deal over it.

(They shake hands)

Rob: (VO) Okay, freeze-frame it, right there. 

(The hosts are watching this on tape)

Rob: David, what's wrong with these people, they keep forgiving each other, no arguments, nothing, it's demented.

David: Don't worry, the plot device told me something will happen soon.

Plot device: If you're not paying me for these appearances, I'm quitting and reversing the upcoming happening. Goodbye.

Zak: David, that's not good.

David: Oh, don't worry. Knowing that little subplot going on, something's bound to happen.

(At the American tribe Edd is talking)

Edd: And then there's Ed's sister Sarah, who seems to be more vicious than Bart's dad when his donuts are stolen.

Bubbles: Well, I guess there are some odd people living in the cul-de-sac. How about telling us about your friends Ace?

Ace: Well, my best friends are Pelswick Eggert and Goon Gunderson. Goon is the strong and stupid type, but he isn't a bully, he's a good friend. Pelswick is disabled and has to be in a wheelchair, yet he still manages to hang out with everyone else and have fun. 

Bart: So it's a twist on the basic friendships of TV.

Ace: What do you mean?

Bart: Well, you have the leader, the brains of the group, and the strong, stupid one. But in your case the leader is disabled and the brains of the bunch, being you, isn't a total geek.

Ace: I take that as a compliment.

Bubbles: Okay, now how's life for you in the year 3000 Amy?

Amy: For one thing, it's much better than this year because of all the technology we have.

Emmitt: Well, from what you told us, I don't think the 31st century is as good as it seems. I think that 21st century rocks.

(Amy hears it echoing in her mind)

21st century rocks. 21st century rocks. Century rocks. Rocks. Ocks. Ks. 

(We see Emmitt is saying the echo)

Edd: He 's echoing again.

Amy: Hmmm. Something sounds familiar.

(We see a pair of eyes hiding in the bushes. Ominous isn't it? Nope, because it's just Rob looking through binoculars. Zak is with him.)

Rob: Darn. The previews said there was going to be some romance.

Zak: Possibly Amy-Emmitt?

David: No one is that disturbed in life to think of that. It's probably on the Japanese side.

Zak: That seems more likely.

(We see a pair of eyes hiding in the bushes. Don't worry, these ones are ominous.)

Rob: Ever get the feeling that you're being watched?

Zak: Or that you're about to do a double take?

(The eyes vanish)

Rob: the feeling's gone now. Zak, go to the Japanese and find the couple. I'll be talking to Linus to stop an international romance crossover.

Zak: They are both Americans.

Rob: Oh yeah. Well I'm getting paid extra to do it, so that's what I'm going to do.

(Zak goes to the Japanese tribe talking to the camera)

Zak: This is where I reveal the surprising couple you've all been waiting for. You'll never guess that it's actually…(Shocked ) NOBODY. 

(The Japanese, except for Todd are doing work separately)

Zak: Guys there has to be romance of some sort, it happens in every survivor fic.

Ken: David must not be good at writing romance stuff.

Zak: Well, I'll think of something. How about "Ken-sumi"?

(Ken and Misty look at each other and walk to opposite sides of the camp)

Zak: O-kay then, how about "Rich-ora"?

(Richie and Sora look at each other)

Richie: I have to go.

Sora: Me too.

(They leave the camp on opposite sides)

Zak: "Dupliori"?

(Duplica and Cody run away from each other screaming)

Zak: Oops.

Misty: (Pulling out her mallet) You scared half our tribe members. 

Ken: (Pulling out his Digimon Emperor whip) Now you're gonna pay.

Zak: How'd you get the whip?

Ken: Luxury item.

Zak: Well, heh-heh, I have to prepare for the reward challenge. Bye.

(Misty and Ken chase after him. Duplica, Sora, Richie, and Cody are still out of the camp. Todd comes)

Todd: Hey, guess what? I made a spear and went hunting, and I caught a pig. Now we can eat good food. Uh, where is everyone?

(This could be an interview with Todd, but since he's the only one here it would be pointless. I'd have to make an asterisk AND press the italics button. Why should I do all that work?)

Todd: Ken said I was doing the least work, so I decided to catch a pig for the tribe to lose his and others' vote. I did and took 7 pictures of it to prove it. Now I'll cook it and when everyone gets back from wherever they are, we'll have a feast.

(A half-hour later the pig is ready to be eaten but nobody has come back yet. Todd is sitting near the water with the cooked pig waiting.)

Todd: Gee, I'm getting a little hungry. I guess eating one rib couldn't hurt.

(He picks up the rib. Quick cut to him holding the rib 10 minutes later, except it is the only one left.)

Todd: Okay Todd, don't panic. Tell them it was all eaten by piranhas, they'll believe that.

(A piranha pops up and eats the last rib) D'oh. Okay I'll just bury the bones, no-one will ever know I caught a pig.

(The Japanese all come back)

Todd: Oh my God, I mean hi, where were you?

Misty: Oh just trying to kill Zak for implying anime couples so disturbing he must have taken the names from some robot who has no emotions whatsoever.

Plot device: It wasn't me.

Ken: Yeah, we comforted the others enough for them to come back.

Sora: He said Duplica liked Cody, they almost had heart attacks.

Ken: But the piranhas didn't eat him, I wonder why they weren't hungry.

Todd: (Nervous) Oh, I saw one eating a pig… I mean um, capybara.

Ken: Those live in the amazon.

Todd: Did I say capybara, I meant armadillo.

(Cody stares at him)

Misty: Are you hiding something.

Todd: No.

Misty: Where's the pig you were going to catch.

Todd: It, um, ran away before I could catch it.

Richie: Did you get a picture of it?

Todd: Well, I…THE PICTURES. OH NO. I, uh left my camera on a tree stump, I gotta go get it.

(To himself) Well, all I have to do is get my camera and tear up the photos, then no one will know I ate the pig.

(Cut to the camera with the photos. The photos turn crystal and vanish, reappearing in the shelter in the corner. Todd notices the photos are gone)

Todd: This won't end well.

**American Tribe Day 8** (It's night, but technically, it's day 8)

(The Americans are sleeping when a laser beam hits their shelter. It stays up and the Americans wake up to see they aren't dead.)

Emmitt: That glue is strong.

Amy: That's it. I'm curious as to why Emmitt sounds so damn familiar even though I've never heard of him before in my life and I MUST FIND OUT WHY!!!

Reggie: Shouldn't you be more curious as to why a non-crystal laser beam burned our shelter and more importantly where it came from?

Amy: Yeah, but I'm pretty sure the readers care more about the former curiosity than the guy who fired a ray gun at us.

Ace: In the morning, I am going to find and kill the person who almost destroyed the shelter I worked on.

Voice: No you woooon't.

Ace: Yes I will.

Voice: No you woooon't.

Ace: No I won't.

Voice: Yes you wiiiiillll, Damn it. That only happens in bugs bunny cartoons.

Ace: No it doesn't.

Voice: Yes it dooooes.

Ace: No it doesn't.

(I think you can guess what happens next, so it won't be shown. Let's skip to the Americans getting their reward challenge note.)

Bubbles: (reading) Sorry about the laser incidents

The alien guest host came, what a coincidence.

He promises that it won't happen again this year

Oh yeah, and come to evetee beach at noon to win some fishing gear.

Emmitt: Aliens? I KNEW IT!!! The aliens have come, I knew they were real, they're gonna suck out our brains with bendy-straws. Hellllp.

Bart: Aliens or not, you're coming Emmitt. We're not losing a challenge because of your 

fear of aliens.

(At noon, Zak, The Japanese and Kang are at evetee beach waiting for the Americans)

Author's note: If you don't know who Kang is, read side-story –ishadd-on 2.

Zak: If they don't come in 5 minutes, you Japanese win the challenge Okay?

Richie: I don't think we have a problem with that.

(4 minutes 59.99 seconds later)

Reggie: We're finally here. 

Bubbles: Can you believe we had to drag Emmitt here because he's afraid of that alien?

Zak: If you're late one more time, you lose the challenge Americans, and aren't you surprised in the least bit about an alien with a laser gun?

Sora: The chapter summary did say this would go beyond the brink of reality, so I'm not surprised at all.

Ace: Wait, you're the one who almost destroyed our shelter?

Kang: You can't prove that.

Ace: Yes I can.

Kang: No you caaaan't

Ace: Yes I can.

Kang: No you caaaan't. 

Ace: I guess I was wrong.

Kang: No you werrrren't. D'oh. Umm…. Foolish earthling. Do not anger me or I will intermazify you into vigintillions of subatomic particles. (After a few seconds of silence)

Zak: You have no idea what you just said, did you?How about we start the challenge now. The rules are simple. One person from each tribe must hold up a log. Every 10 seconds, 10 pounds of water will be placed on that log. First one to drop the log or fall loses. Japanese, who do you pick.

(After some thought, they decide on Ken)

Zak: Americans?

Americans: Bubbles.

Zak: I should've seen that one coming. Luckily, David did, so Bubbles must start out by holding a barbell with, literally, a ton of weights on it, instead of a log, to make it fair.

Remember, the winner gets fishing gear and a special prize from Kang. Start now.

(There really isn't much to explain about what happens. When Ken is holding 200 pounds and Bubbles is holding 2,200 pounds, Bubbles collapses.)

Zak: Both of you did well, but the Japanese win.

(While they celebrate, Zak hands over the fishing gear to Ken, who falls onto the ground and stays there)

Ken: I can't feel my arms. I think I'm paralyzed. 

(You get one guess as to what happens next. If you really don't know, I feel sorry for you.)

Ken: That crystal stuff is a miracle.

Kang: Japanese, here is your prize from me.

Todd: A spaceship?

Duplica: A ray gun?

Cody: An ACME Rocket?

Kang: Coupons for free use of "cosmic condiments" at Kang's hot dog stand, when you buy a hot dog or French fry.

Richie: Um, thank you.

(Amy, who was walking away, stops. A light bulb goes on in her head.)

Amy: THAT'S IT. I figured it out.I must reveal the truth. The world must know.

(She runs away)

Kang: Wow. I get free advertising. Sweet.

Sora: I don't think she was talking about you.

Kang: Yes she waaaaas.

Daffy duck: That joke is only funny the first 2 times, you know.

Zak: Where did you come from.

(Meanwhile, at the American tribe)

Amy: I suppose you're all wondering why I called you all here.

Edd: Don't we live here now?

Amy: The point is that something about Emmitt has been seriously annoying me, and I couldn't figure it out until Kang gave those free coupons.

Bart: Is Emmitt a hot dog vendor?

Emmitt: OH NO!! I'm an alien hot dog vendor. The aliens are controlling me. Then they will suck out my brains with bendy straws.

Reggie: Have you ever thought of being a guest star on the X-files? You could be a patient at a mental hospital who was once abducted by aliens and went insane ever since.

Amy: No, see, what I realized is…

(Meanwhile, at the exact same place and time)

Amy: EMMITT SOUNDS EXACTLY LIKE THE PLANET EXPRESS DELIVERY BOY PHILIP J. FRY!!!

Emmitt: Phillip who-what?

Amy: Fry, the main character on my show.

Bubbles: Wow, I never would have thought that.

Ace: David is making crossovers of any and every kind it seems.

Emmitt: So the same guy does the voice of me and Fry on our shows?

Amy: Yes.

Emmitt: Oh yeah. So it's like when Frankie Muniz voiced a minor character on "the fairly oddparents" and guest voiced on the Simpsons.

Bart: Frankie who-what?

Edd: Isn't it weird how this thing we've made such a big deal over all boils down to one paragraph of writing that will probably never be mentioned again.

Bart: Um…No?

*_Edd: According to what I've seen happen this past week, Emmitt seems to be the ideal candidate to be voted off. He hasn't been doing as much as the others, and he's a very strange kid. This discussion made him sound even stranger. _

(At the Japanese tribe, Todd is looking for the photos)

Todd: Okay, I have 2 minutes until the Japanese come back from fishing. I must find that last photo and destroy it. (He sees it in Misty's part of the shelter) There it is. Victory is mine. Nothing can stop me except… (Suddenly, a barrier blocks him from reaching the photo) a…crystal…subplot. Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.

Misty: What's wrong Todd?

Todd: Oh I just lost a picture of mine. I needed it really badly.

Misty: Oh, the one of the pig you caught and ate all by yourself that none of us knew about?

Todd: Yeah. It's a good thing you didn't know or you'd kill me. (Realizes) This really won't end well.

(Since this is rated PG, we can't show the rest of Day 8.)

Day 9 at the immunity challenge 

David: Hi. I guess there was some weird stuff going on what with the discovery about Emmitt and Todd getting brutally murdered.

Bubbles: Oh my god, they killed Todd.

Bart: You bastards. Hey Bubbles, what you said rhymed.

David: So what, I'm a better poet than all of you.

Cody: You can't prove that.

Todd: Hey, I didn't really die.

Misty: That's right but you should have. And David is a good poet. Did you see the tree mail. He rhymed something with pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis and it was related to the immunity challenge.

David: Speaking of which, you must run through a pretty easy obstacle course. So we make it harder by linking you all together. No flying for Bubbles. (5 minutes later, everyone is ready) Go.

(For the first half, Japanese is winning, because the Americans keep falling and stuff. The Japanese are almost there, when Bubbles decides to take the lead instead of helping people who fell and runs really fast practically dragging everyone else. Misty gets in Todd's way and Todd falls. The Americans catch up because of this and win!)

David: Americans win once again. Japanese, you are the weakest link, so you vote.

Americans keep the idol. Hey where's kang, he should be here. 

Kang: (VO) The blue light. I see blue light. Helllp. The crystal. HELLP

David: That is really getting out of hand. Just go to tribal at night Japanese.

Duplica: It is night.

David: Then let's go!

(Later at tribal council)

David: Before you vote, who do you think is going today?

Ken: Todd, because he caught a pig and didn't share it with anyone. 

David: Makes sense. Now go vote!

(Shot of Ken voting TODD)

Ken: I've already explained why I'm doing this, it's a good reason.

(Shot of Misty and Sora voting. Shot of Duplica voting MISTY)

Duplica: She seems to hate Todd a lot. It looked like she purposely made Todd trip in the challenge just so she could have the chance to vote him off.

(Shot of Richie voting MISTY)

Richie: Truthfully, I wanted to vote for you from the beginning, because you had the potential to win. Since Todd will probably also vote for you, now seems like the best time.

(Shot of Todd voting. Shot of Cody putting his vote in the voting urn. We can't see it)

Cody: It was a tough decision, but this is probably the best choice.

David: I'll count the votes. First vote Misty. Second vote Todd. Next vote is for…Misty.

And another one for Misty. (Misty is scared) Then Todd. That makes 3 for Misty, 2 for Todd. Next vote is for Todd. And the final vote…Misty. Misty, bring up your torch.

(Misty reluctantly does) The tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go. Well I don't think anyone expected that. Things are definitely changing. This game's gonna get much harder now.

Voting Summary 

(4)Misty: Duplica, Richie, Sora, Todd

(3)Todd: Cody, Ken, Misty

As of now, I don't know much about episode 4. I'll figure it out eventually.

Post-author's notes 

As always Read and REVIEW. E-mail me with any ideas about the crystal subplot or about any place references came from. Suggestions for future episodes are nice too. After episode 7 I will reveal the fic I plan to write after this that continues the crystal subplot. It is a humor fic with digimon characters (possibly action/adventure also). In it the crystal subplot origin will be revealed. Thank you for taking the time to read this.


	4. ___________ is back (you Phil in the bla...

Animation survivor 2: the Australian outback 

Animation survivor 2: the Australian outback 

**Chapter 4: __________ is back (You Phil in the blank)**

** **

******I'd just like to mention the terrorist attacks on the world trade centers.My uncle works at a building very close to the WTC, and when the plane hit, he was lucky to be able to escape with his life. Of course there are many people who are not so lucky. If this were a speech, I would have a moment of silence. Instead I will dedicate the rest of this page to the thousands of people who passed away because of these tragic happenings.**

Dedicated to anyone and everyone who lost their lives in the terrorist attacks, especially the non-civilians who died trying to help others survive.

** **

** **

American tribe

Ace- PE

Amy- FU

Bart- SI

Bubbles- PPG

Edd- ED

Emmitt- DE

Molly- GO

Reggie- RP

Japanese tribe

Cody- DI

Duplica- PO

Ken- DI

Misty- PO

Richie- PO

Sora- DI

Todd- PO

Willis- DI

(Instead of David doing the introduction we see Troy McClure from "the Simpsons"

Troy: Hi, I'm Troy McClure. You may remember me from such survivor parodies as "Actual reality: the true survivor" and "Actual reality 2: Funeral of 15". Now, you may have noticed there were no pre-author notes. That's because David has started school and won't have much time to host this. So not only am I this episodes Simpsons guest, I am also the temporary host of Animation survivor 2. David will have time to host the tribal council this episode, but other than that, you won't be seeing him. It seems that someone, or something else will be taking a well-deserved break from this. The being causing the mysterious happenings known as the crystal subplot has disappeared and won't be back for a while. As of now, it won't be mentioned through this episode and the contestants will not mention it either. Now, to recap the events in chapter 3. The Japanese won fishing equipment in the reward challenge and Todd caught a pig. He ate it and was forced to keep it a secret so no one else would know. Unfortunately, Misty found out and practically murdered Todd. Meanwhile, Amy seemed to be having déjà vu, as there was something about Emmitt she heard before but didn't know what. Simpson guest Kang unknowingly hinted at the answer, which she figured out to be the fact that Emmitt and Fry sound exactly alike. At the immunity challenge, the Japanese lost and were sent to tribal council. Misty's hatred for Todd convinced her and others to vote for him, while that extreme hatred and the fact that her blunder cost them the immunity idol convinced the majority to vote for Misty, making her the third person to leave the outback. Now the Americans have a one-person advantage, but it probably won't last. Or will it? Let's find out.

American tribe day 10

(Ace, Edd, and Emmitt are the only ones awake, they are adding wood to the fire)

Ace: This is hard work.

Emmitt: Well, what do you expect, it rained last night. There isn't much dry wood.

Ace: Well, at least we credit for helping out, some people here can be so lazy.

Emmitt: Oh I get it; you're trying to get me to join your alliance aren't you? It's not gonna work, trust me. 

Ace: Hey, I didn't specify who I thought was lazy, I meant it in general.

Edd: Yeah, this early in the game, no one wants to do anything, because there's no incentive. Nobody's even close to winning the million-dollar prize, so no one is really trying to get everyone's respect until later in the game, when it matters even more. 

Emmitt: You're just saying that so I don't catch on to your plan.

Ace: You're acting a little paranoid right about now.

Emmitt: That's just what you want me to think.

Edd: You know there's a word for someone who is so paranoid they think everyone is conspiring against them.

Emmitt: That's right, perceptive.

Author's note: Bonus points if you know what that refers to.

Edd: Um, maybe Ace and me should try to catch a fish for breakfast. Emmitt, you should stay and watch the fire.

(Ace and Edd head off to the canoe)

Emmitt: You can tell they're in an alliance; they have so much in common. As for my paranoia, maybe I am overdoing it, but you can't be too careful. 

(Ace and Edd are talking and not really concentrating on catching a fish)

Ace: Edd, we've already agreed that this is an alliance, right?

Edd: Yes, it is.

Ace: Well, we're bound to lose the idol eventually, so I think we should have a plan about whom we should vote for, and if we ask anyone else to join.

Edd: It's a hard decision. Emmitt is a likely choice; I think he's hiding something.

Ace: No, he seems to be more of a follower. Bart is a real leader, and he knows how to win this game, so we should vote for him.

Edd: Ace, what you said makes no sense. If Emmitt is a follower, why isn't he in Bart's alliance? He's made it clear he doesn't want to be with us, and I don't think he's with Reggie, or he would have voted Bart in the first council. And if you wanted to vote Bart, why didn't you in the first council?

Edd: I think Emmitt should be the next to go. He looks innocent, but I bet he has a few tricks up his sleeve.

Ace: When we lost the first challenge, I decided to vote Molly, because she argued with lots of contestants, you were one of them, weren't you?

Edd: Oh, yeah, the fire incident.

Ace: I also thought we needed a leader like Bart to help us start winning challenges.

Edd: But Ace, it worked, we won 3 of the past 4 challenges.

Ace: Yeah, that's what I thought, but then I remembered her.

Edd: David can't write romance fics, you know.

Ace: I didn't mean it that way sock head, I was referring to Bubbles. Besides David's not even here.

Author's note: Even though I am writing this, in the story, I am not there, Troy McClure is the host.

(Back at the campsite)

Emmitt: Hmmm, the fire's going out, I better get more wood.

(When he leaves, Reggie wakes up and leaves the shelter)

Reggie: Hey, is that Emmitt? He must have gone to get firewood. I'll catch up to him. Oh and there's Ace and Edd out in the canoe.

Reggie: It's nice to see that some people are getting up early and doing their part for the tribe. It improves team spirit and makes up for what Bart doesn't do.

(Reggie walks off in the same direction as Emmitt. They both end up stopping near the river, coincidentally, near Ace and Edd. Emmitt doesn't notice Reggie, but they both hear Ace and Edd talking.)

Ace: So you see, Edd, Bubbles was the leader more than Bart ever was. She cared about our tribe, and helped a lot more. Once she stopped the tyrannomon from destroying our village, I knew she was our true leader.

Edd: So then we could join her alliance and be united for the merge.

Ace: No we can't, because I want to vote for Bart. Do you agree with me?

Edd: Well, you certainly have a good argument, so…yes, I agree. If we lose the idol, we vote Bart.

(Unbeknownst to them, Emmitt and Reggie are listening.)

Ace: Let's head back to camp now, before someone tries to make breakfast and ends up with rice flambé. 

(Emmitt and Reggie are shocked by Ace and Edd's discussion)

Emmitt: Wow, I never knew they thought about it that way.

Reggie: So they had a change of heart after all.

Emmitt and Reggie: There's no time to waste. It's time for operation triple B.

(They finally notice each other)

Emmitt: Huh?B-b-but I thought…

Reggie: Ditto.

Emmitt: I had no idea we agreed on that.

Reggie: So we can team up.

Emmitt: Yeah. Now we have a chance at getting that stupid returning champion out of here for good.

Reggie: Are you kidding, we'll do it for sure, there's no way we can lose.

Emmitt: C'mon, let's head back for breakfast.

Emmitt: I had no idea that all this time, Reggie wanted to vote for Bubbles. Now we have a good chance, but I think Reggie was too confident. It'll be two for Bubbles, two for Bart, and three for whomever Bubbles' alliance votes for. I just have to get Bart or Amy to ditch the alliance.

(Bart is cooking rice when Ace and Edd come back.)

Edd: Hi Bart, I see you've started making breakfast.

Bart: Yeah, what with Reggie yelling at me all the time, I figured I better do more so she stops bugging me all the time. I mean, have you seen her do anything?

Edd: Well, many times she went searching for food.

Bart: Oh, what did she bring back?

Edd: Hmmm… I think her searches were unsuccessful. But she did help build the shelter.

Bart: Not much, Bubbles helped get the supplies and Ace made the glue. 

(Bubbles and Amy leave the shelter and join the group)

Bubbles: And boy was that glue strong.

Ace: Bubbles, it's been 9 days, a t-rex, and an alien Cyclops has attacked our shelter, yet it still stands. I think we've established the point that the glue is strong.

Amy: Well, it's become a running gag throughout this show, so we might as well continue it.

Ace: Point taken.

Bart: Ahem, we were talking about important tribal politics here. As I was saying, Reggie hasn't contributed to this tribe anymore than I have, she should be the next to go.

Bubbles: Well, we have to vote for somebody.

Amy: Bart is right, Reggie isn't part of any alliance; she's an easy target. 

Bart: Hey, what about you two (Ace and Edd). Are you an alliance?

Ace: Actually yes, we've decided on whom to vote for.

Bart: Who?

Edd: It's confidential.

Bart: Is it Reggie?

Edd: No.

Bart: Oh, okay. Well even if you plan on voting for me, that's okay. That's what this game is about. May the best alliance win.

Ace: Hey, thanks Bart.

(They shake hands)

Ace: Bart's not so bad. He doesn't seem to care if we vote for him, because he knows it's just a game. That friendly attitude will make him go far. Although I wonder if he knows I plan on voting for him, or if he just said that to be nice.

Bart: I trust you won't tell Reggie, right?

Edd: Of course not, let's try to avoid backstabbing until the merge.

(Reggie and Emmitt enter the campsite.)

Reggie: Is the rice ready, Bart?

(They all look at the now black rice)

Amy: Well…it's edible.

(They still hesitate)

Edd: As long as I don't suffer food poisoning.

(They start eating. Troy McClure and Rob are watching from a distance.)

Troy: I don't think we expected that.

Rob: Yeah, Bart usually cooks better rice.

Troy: No, I mean Reggie's alliance. (Faces the camera) Oh hi there. I'm Troy McClure. You may remember me from camera riddled reality shows such as " Lost, but there's twenty cameramen following who know where they are" and "Murder in not-so-small city New York: 2,000 seasons and counting". Anyways, it seems Reggie has changed her mind to help Emmitt get rid of Bubbles and since no one suspects them, the odds are good they'll succeed. You know, with all this tribal politics, wouldn't it be funny if they won the immunity challenge and they wouldn't have to worry about any of this?

Rob: Ix-nay on the ot-play ist-tway.

Troy: What's with the pig latin?

Rob: Ix-nay on the ig latin- pay you oronic-may idiot-ay.

Troy: I don't speak foreign languages. Speaking of languages, the tribes will be getting a note about tomorrow's reward challenge. Let's see how the Japanese react.

Rob: That has nothing to do with languages, you idiot.

Troy: Well…it's written in English.

Japanese tribe day 10

(Todd is on "mail duty" and sees the tree mail, he looks at it.)

Todd: Why do they always write these in English, we're the JAPANESE tribe for Pete's sake? GENIUS BOY, PLEASE TRANSLATE.

(Ken comes over.)

Ken: I have a name, you know.

Todd: Sorry, let me try that again. KAISER ROLL, PLEASE TRANSLATE.

Ken: Just give me the dumb note.

Todd: Here you go.

Ken: Okay, it says "Hi I'm Troy McClure, you may remember me from nature game shows such as "speak like a chipmunk for 5 seconds". The reward for tomorrow's challenge is 3 chickens, so build a chicken coop in case you win".

Todd: Great, this is my chance to make up for the pig I didn't share with you guys.

Ken: Let's tell the rest of the servants…I mean tribe members.

(Brief pause)

Todd: It's been how many episodes since you quit being a Kaiser roll?

Ken: (Irritated) It's Kaizer, and if you mention that filthy bread one more time, it'll be zero.

Todd: Okay, let's go tell everyone.

(They run to the shelter)

Ken: Fellow castaways, we bring good tidings.

Duplica: Does that mean we can wash our clothes?

(Everyone else does that anime sweatdrop thing)

Cody: Oh, to be so young and oblivious.

Richie: But she's older than you.

Ken: Just read the dumb note.

(They gather around and read it.)

Sora: Why doesn't it rhyme?

Richie: David isn't here and his substitute probably isn't paid to make it rhyme.

Cody: Let's focus on the challenge. We need to build a coop to hold 3 chickens.

Ken: I'd say it needs to be a square with each side about 3 feet long.

Todd: Leave it to me!

Sora: Shouldn't we all work on it?

Todd: No, I'll do it on my own. It's to make up for last episode's noodle incident and the pig.

Todd: I feel that I owe the tribe for what happened yesterday. I got three votes, and I'm going to do all I can to get my name off the ballots. If I win three chickens, maybe they'll forgive me and I won't be a target anymore.

Duplica: Wait a minute, what noodle incident?

Todd: Oh, yeah. Well, I can't lie to you guys…gotta get supplies for building the coop, see you later. (He quickly runs away. The Japanese are suspicious.)

Cody: Well, it couldn't have that bad and he is helping us with the challenge. Hey Ken, want to duel.

Ken: Anything to pass the time.

(Cody takes out a sword (from his kendo practicing) and Ken takes out his old whip and the start dueling.)

Richie: I'll bet my dinner on Ken.

Sora: I'll bet my oddsbook on Cody. (She takes out "Dmarco's guide to gambling")

Richie: You gamble?

Sora: That's how I got on this show.

(Flashback)

David: So if you win, you're on this survivor.

Sora: Yeah.

David: And if I win, I get all the sushi I can eat.

Sora: Right.

Sora and David: Rock, paper, scissors, shoot. (David does scissors, and Sora does gun.)

David: You can do gun?

Sora: That's what the "shoot" is for.

(End flashback)

Duplica:Just when you think you know someone.

Duplica: I didn't know Sora liked to gamble; it doesn't match her personality seen on the show. Stupid Nimoy.

(The cameraman decides to watch Todd, since nothing exciting is going on with the rest.)

Todd: Nothing to see here except me gathering wood. Go watch the Americans or something. (He does just that. The American's are just getting their tree mail.)

Emmitt: Finally a chance to eat real food.

Reggie: I think Emmitt and me should go get the supplies to build a chicken coop.

Bart: Okay, then Ace and Edd can design it, then Amy; Bubbles and me can build it. Bubbles, you should also go help gather wood and stuff.

Bubbles: Can't someone else do it?

Bart: My dad thought so, and because of him, we had to relocate all of Springfield. Besides, you're stronger than all of us.

Reggie: C'mon Bubbles, all you have to do is use laser vision or something to knock down a tree, Emmitt and me will just take some of the branches.

Bubbles: Even superheroes can get tired. I've been doing a lot of the hard work around here, and I'm not arguing about it just so I can win a million dollars. I'm sure I could win that kind of money in lots of places. Maybe I should've gone on that "speak like a chipmunk for 5 seconds" show.

Bubbles: I guess I'll do it.

Emmitt: Actually, I think Amy should come with us, why make Bubbles do all the work?

Bart: I don't care, as long as the work gets done.

Bubbles: Thanks Emmitt.

Emmitt: Anytime Bubbles. (smiles weakly)

Amy: Um…I have a question?

Reggie: What is it?

Amy: What exactly is a chicken?

(If they were anime, they would have sweatdropped.)

Emmitt: Edd, explain to her what a chicken is while me and Reggie go into the forest to get wood.

Amy: It's not my fault I don't know what a chicken is, I'm from the year 3000. It must be some sort of animal, but in my time, it's probably been extinct for a few hundred years.

(In the forest, Emmitt is talking to Reggie.)

Emmitt: Why did you want Bubbles to come with us?

Reggie: She's strong?

Emmitt: I'm not thinking about challenges. I'm thinking about the alliance! Triple B! Amy seems to be the easiest American to convince to join our alliance.

Reggie: Good thinking, Emmitt.

Reggie: Emmitt's a really smart kid. He's right too. We definitely can't ask Bart or Bubbles, and Ace and Edd already are in an alliance. Amy would be the easiest person to convince. Everyone seems to underestimate Emmitt and that's good for us. He's getting practically the whole tribe on our side.

(Amy catches up to Reggie and Emmitt.)

Emmitt: So you learned what a chicken is?

Amy: I learned enough to know it'd be great to have some for dinner.

Reggie: Look, there's a fallen tree. We can break off pieces of wood from it.

Amy: Maybe that alien from a few days ago killed it with his ray gun.

Emmitt: THE ALIEN. (Scared) Maybe it's still here, waiting to kill us.

Amy: Oh, don't worry, Rigellians are harmless.

Emmitt: Oh yeah? How would you know?

Amy: In the real timeline, they first came to earth in 2993. I remember it like it was yesterday.

Reggie: Even though it's really about 1000 years in the future.

(Flashback (or is it flashforward?) to New New York, on 9/12/2993. A UFO lands in front of city hall. Kang, Kodos, Serak, and other Rigellians come out with various weapons.)

Kang: Give us control of the city or DIE.

Security guard: Mayor, what should we do?

Mayor: Don't worry; I've seen these guys before on TV. (He takes out a wooden pLAnk with a sharp nail on it.) Don't make me use this.

Serak: Flurk.

Kodos: How did they know our only weakness?

Kang: You may have won this time, but we'll be back! (The UFO leaves. End flashback/forward)

Amy: And it was mandatory to watch the Simpsons' tree house of horror II once a year ever since. And to carry around one of those planks with a watchamacallit…nail in it.

Emmitt: Do you have…

Amy: (interrupting Emmitt) Luxury item.

Emmitt: That's a relief.

Reggie: Let's break off some of the branches. (They get to work, and after a half-hour or so, they have a sufficient pile. They then start walking back.)

Emmitt: So, Amy, who exactly are you voting for next time we lose the idol?

Amy: I really don't want to say.

Emmitt: You can trust us. We won't tell.

Amy: If I tell you, you'll probably want to vote for me.

Reggie: I swear, I will not vote for you, if you tell me whom you plan to vote for.

Emmitt: Same here.

Amy: I'm going to vote for…Reggie. 

Reggie: (surprised) Me?

Amy: Yeah, that's what Bart and Bubbles are doing also.

Reggie: Bart?

Emmitt: Bubbles?

Amy: We're in an alliance.

Emmitt: Well, you don't have to do what they say. Look at me; I'm not in any alliance. Same with Reggie. But…the three of us, together, could have quite an impact on who leaves in our next tribal council.

Amy: I'll consider it. But who would we vote for?

Reggie: I'll whisper it, so no one else hears. (She whispers something to Amy)

Amy: I don't know.

Reggie: Well you don't have to if you really don't want to, but we'd appreciate it if this supposedly never happened. We won't vote for you if you don't tell anyone about this.

Amy: Sounds fair.

(Reggie and Emmitt are in this interview together)

Reggie: The way I said it, it sounds like a bribe

Emmitt: (finishing her sentence) but put another way, it's blackmail. I guess I'll do almost anything to possibly win a million dollars.

(They arrive at the shelter a few minutes later.)

Edd: That's more than enough wood.

Bart: Let's start building. Bubbles just set the wood in place while me and Amy put on the glue. 

(Montage of them building the coop. Cut to the Americans looking at their creation.

Ace: It definitely can hold three chickens.

Bart: It looks ugly, but it's well built. I'd say it's a job well done. All we have to do is win tomorrows challenge.

Bart: I'm starting to respect everyone, even Reggie, a lot more. It seems I've become the leader of this tribe, and you can't be a leader without followers, so I have to get everyone on my side to survive in the outback.

(Cut to Todd showing the Japanese tribe his chicken coop. It looks perfect.)

Todd: …And this is where you put the chicken feed, and this is where the water goes, and this is the door with a latch to keep locked.

Cody: You did better than any of us expected (We see Cody has a few bruises on his face and arms.

Richie: My new oddsbook says there was a 92:1 chance of you doing a seemingly perfect job.

(Sora mutters something; you can make out the words "stupid", "Dmarco" and "Cody")

Richie: We're gonna win that challenge, I'd hate for Todd's hard work to go to waste.

**Day 11 the reward challenge**

(Both tribes are at Evetee beach. Zak is there, standing next to two huge sliding puzzles)

Zak: Welcome to the reward challenge, this one tests both physical and mental power. Each puzzle has 15 pieces and 16 spaces, you can move the pieces by sliding them around, and they cannot be lifted off the puzzle board. It takes a minimum of 30 slides to solve the puzzle. When solved, the result will be a map. The two maps are different; so one tribe can't look at the other's map. You must follow your route; Rob and Troy will be watching you via camera to make sure you don't take a shortcut. Both routes end up at the chickens, so the first tribe to get to the chickens keeps them. Understand?

("Yes" is heard throughout the tribes)

Zak: Well, there's more to it. Let's see the chicken coops you built.

(Bart and Todd show them to Zak. Todd's looks a whole lot better in comparison.)

Zak: Japanese obviously put more effort into building the coop, so I'm going to offer them a better chance of winning, or possibly a worse chance. I will move as much of the 30 correct slides as you want me to for your puzzle. The catch, for each piece I slide, you'll start 1 minute later than the Americans. Decide how many moves you want me to move.

(The Japanese go into a huddle, after a minute, they come out of it.)

Sora: We'll take the first 15 moves.

Zak: Okay, then the Americans get a 15-minute head start. Americans, start now.

(While Ace and Edd are thinking, Bart and Reggie are just pushing pieces around. Everyone else seems to be unsure what to do.)

Ace: Bart, Reggie, stop. We'll do the thinking, you just do the pushing.

(Ace and Edd start barking out orders; everyone else does what they say. Bubbles is doing the best, sliding the pieces faster than anyone else. Meanwhile, Zak completes the first half of the Japanese puzzle. 30 seconds before the Japanese start, the Americans have done a little less than what Zak did for the Japanese.)

Zak: Japanese START!!!

(In this tribe, Ken is the one giving the orders. While Todd's not doing so well, he is making the most effort, madly scrambling around the board. Ace and Edd see the Japanese making more progress than they are, and start sliding pieces as well as giving orders. 10 minutes after the Japanese start, they finish.)

Edd: Wait! Before you run off, give me time to memorize the map, we'll lose if we don't follow the route. 

(30 seconds later, Edd declares he's finished and they run off. One minute later, the Japanese finish, but they're having trouble memorizing the map.)

Todd: Wait a minute. My Quick-pic camera!!!

(He snaps a photo of the map; the photo comes out 10 seconds later.)

Todd: Sora, take this and run.

(The Japanese run off, following Sora. They eventually catch up to the Americans.)

Edd: Take a left right here; we should be there soon.

Bart: I see the chickens!

(The Japanese are right behind the Americans. Ken makes a mad dash across, and gets to the chickens before the Americans do. Rob is waiting.)

Rob: Great job Ken, but the whole tribe has to be across to win.

Ken: C'mon hurry up.

(Most everyone has crossed the finish, but there are people lagging behind on both tribes. Edd and Emmitt on the American tribe, and Cody and Todd on the Japanese.)

Todd: We're so close, we have to win.

Cody: I must have 5 cramps, I can barely move.

Todd: No! I didn't spend all day building the perfect coop and practically breaking my legs in this race to lose. (He picks up Cody, and uses the last of his strength to run to the finish before Edd and Emmitt can get there.)

Rob: The Japanese have won the reward challenge.

(The Japanese are overjoyed. They crowd Todd congratulating him.

Cody: Thanks Todd, I really needed that.

Rob: Do you have anything to say?

Todd: Must…eat…chicken.

Cody: That was really nice of Todd to help me get across the finish line. He knew some people wouldn't forgive him after he ate that whole pig, but he did everything he could to help us win the chickens, and I think people are going to forgive him now. I definitely will.

Bart: Thanks to Edd, we lost the challenge. I want to vote Reggie, but if we lose immunity I may change my mind. Edd's very smart, and I heard he'd do better in this game than his friends, but he's not very athletic, and that's what most of these challenges are based on.

Ace: I'm sticking up for Edd, not only because he's in my alliance, but also if he hadn't memorized the route, we wouldn't have a chance at winning at all.

Ken: I'm glad we won; we definitely have the advantage now. But things are never what they seem, so I want to discuss tribal politics with Cody in case we lose immunity. In our tribe, we're still the only alliance that I know of, and that lets me and Cody control the voting somewhat.

(The Japanese are at their shelter, looking at the chickens. They're not cockatrimon or pidgey, just normal chickens, but for those who must know what makes them different from normal chickens, they're animated in the style of Ed, Edd, and Eddy. )

Cody: I think I'll call that one Biyomon.

(Receives an evil glare from Sora)

Cody…or I'll just call it Chocobo.

Duplica: Ditto.

Cody: We can't have two chocobos.

Duplica: No, I'm naming that one Ditto, after my first, and only pokemon.

Todd: And I'll call this one Ham sandwich, to replace the pig, which I selfishly ate all of.

Richie: Well Todd, why don't we cook "ham sandwich" for tonight's pre-immunity challenge victory dinner?

Ken: That confident huh?

Richie: It's always good to be optimistic.

Ken: Yeah, I guess so. Cody, can I talk to you for a sec?

Cody: Sure.

(They walk off, leaving everyone else suspicious)

Sora: Everyone knows Ken and Cody are in an alliance, and they know that everyone knows. I don't want to have to vote them off, but if it puts Duplica's existence or mine in the outback in jeopardy, I'll consider teaming up with her to form a counter alliance. 

Richie: I've been to two tribal councils, and I've managed to get by without giving much thought to tribal politics, but if we lose immunity, tomorrow's tribal council won't be as easy. I need to decide whether I should team up with Ken and Cody, organize a counter alliance, or just lay low, stay neutral, and hope no one pays much attention to me.

Ken: So, have you given any thought to who we might vote for if we lose tomorrow?

Cody: Actually, yes. I think we should vote for Sora.Even though she's from our show, she's a returning champion, and we should vote her off as soon as possible.

Ken: That's what happened to her in Anime survivor 2. But she might decide to team up with us rather than against us, in which case her past experience would be a good thing. 

Cody: So what do you think?

Ken: We should go after the pokemon kids. This way, digimon would have the advantage, and if necessary, we could vote off Sora and maintain our power in tribal council.

Cody: As long as it's not Todd, he doesn't deserve to be voted off.

Ken: So it's Richie or Duplica. We'll think about it if we lose the challenge, but for now, let's sleep on it.

Todd: (VO) Come over here you guys, we're going to eat "ham sandwich"

Cody: How did you cook it so fast?

Todd: I knew I was forgetting something.

Ken: On second thought, let's eat before we go to sleep.

**Japanese tribe Day 12**

(Cody is out fishing in the canoe)

Cody: Even though we have a source of protein, I'm still trying to catch fish. Those chickens won't last forever, and I'll be sure to stay in the outback if I'm supplying the tribe with food.

(Cody is walking back with his catch of the day (3 fish) when he sees tree mail. He picks it up, reads it, then walks back to tell everyone.)

Cody: Hey, we got our immunity challenge tree mail.

(Richie and Sora are the only ones there, so they go get everyone else who wandered into the woods.)

Todd: What's it say?

Cody: See for yourself.

(Zoom in to the note. Zoom out to see Bubbles holding it with the Americans surrounding her.)

Bubbles: "Hi, I'm Troy McClure. You may remember me from immunity challenges such as "10 people poisoned: antidote for one". This immunity challenge involves TV trivia. Americans get quizzed about Japanese cartoons A.K.A. anime and vice versa. Go to lookout point to compete for the idol." That's what it says.

Reggie: All right! With Ace and Edd on our team, we can't lose.

Edd: I'm glad this challenge relies on smarts rather than athletic ability. I heard people were considering voting for me because I lost the previous challenge for the tribe, but since trivia is my strong point, I should be able to lead us to victory.

Bubbles: This doesn't have to do with the challenge, but I just want to say that that McClure guy is really weird.

(Both tribes are at lookout point. Troy and Rob are there also.)

Troy: Hi, I'm Troy McClure, you may remember me from…

Rob: Oh, you don't have to go through all that; I've taken the liberty of giving everybody your complete resume, with everything you've ever been in.

Troy: Let me see that. (Skimming through the resume) "Back to the sequel"… "Back to the prequel"… "Back to the end of the beginning of the epilogue of the foreword of the prologue of the pre-sequel of the re-re-release of part 8 section 3 subsection 56". I'm impressed. Oh yes, I'm hosting a challenge. Okay, you're each going to get a question about a TV show. Get it right, your team gets a point. Tribe with the most points wins. Clichéd challenge, but it'll do. Japanese, you're one person down, someone has to go twice.

Ken: I volunteer.

Richie: Yeah, Ken's the smartest out of all of us.

Troy: Okay, Ken you get the first question. What is Reggie's last name?

Ken: Well, based on the name of her show, I'd say Rocket.

Troy: Correct. Reggie you're next. Are you ready?

Reggie: Ready as I'll ever be.

Troy: This is a hard one. What nickname did Ken earn from being great at soccer?

Reggie: Hmmm… Surprisingly, I did research before getting on this show, 'cause I wanted to see if anyone else has the same interests as me. So I think that Ken's nickname was "the rocket"

Troy: I don't believe it, you're right!

(Time passes. The score is tied at three.)

Troy: Bubbles, what is the name of the annoying young leader in Monster Rancher?

Bubbles: Takato?

Troy: He definitely fits the description, but wrong show. The answer is Genki.

(More time passes. The score is 5 to 4, Japanese.)

Troy: Double-D, you're next. Moltres from pokemon would be most related to what digimon?

Edd: Oh, I know this one. Garudamon.

Troy: Hmmm…We were looking for Phoenixmon, but I'll accept that answer. The score is now tied. Duplica, what is the name of Pelswick's guardian angel on his self-named show.

Duplica: I have no idea. Pass.

Troy: The answer was Mr. Jimmy.

Ace: Wait a minute; I'm from that show, I've never heard of a guardian angel before. 

Troy: (Whispers to Ace) and if you want to be on that show it better stay that way. (Speaking normally) Only Bart and Ken are left. Bart, what is the name of the infamous gang of outlaws in pokemon…who writes this stuff? You can't have practically the same answer to three different questions?

**Author's note: To understand the joke, refer to Reggie and Ken's first questions.**

Bart your question is, in Arpulver's"The Mole: AE" who was the mole?

Bart: Madison.

Troy: So close, but the correct answer would be Tomoyo.

Bart: Isn't that just her Japanese name?

Troy: Yes, so?

Bart: So shouldn't I get a point anyway?

Troy: No, we were looking for a Japanese name, because it's a Japanese show. Besides, American cardcaptors isn't worth watching.

**Yet another Author's note: Others may think differently.**

Troy: You know what? I'll give you half a point. This way, we'll have a winner without going into a tiebreaker. Ken, the pressure's on. If you get this question wrong, your tribe will lose by half a point. If you get it right, the Japanese will win the immunity challenge.

Ken, are you ready.

Ken: Yes (stays calm)

Troy: Ken, What is the name of a rich and famous movie star on "the Simpsons"?

(Ken is thinking hard. Troy keeps staring at him, winking and making himself noticed.)

Troy: Come on Ken, this question is easy. 

Ken: I think I know the answer.

Troy: Thank God, it took you long enough.

Ken: The answer is… Rainier Wolfcastle A.K.A Mcbain.

(Troy is shocked when he hears this answer)

Troy: OH MY GOD. YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT. IT WAS I!!! TROY McCLURE. (Speaking normally) But Rainer Wolfcastle is a rich and famous actor on "The Simpsons" so I have to give you credit. (Unenthusiastic) The Japanese win.

(They however, are very enthusiastic. They're congratulating each other and laughing and doing everything someone happy might do. The Americans are doing the exact opposite.)

Troy: Americans, David will see you at tribal council. I get to leave this godforsaken island.

Rob: It's not an island.

Troy: Whether it's an island, or just data in a story on the Internet, I get to leave. Adios. 

(The Americans leave also)

Bart: I'm actually sort of happy we have to go to tribal council. Now we can vote Reggie off, and the whole tribe will be united, and we'll cooperate and win all the challenges so we won't have to go to tribal council until the merge.

Ace: I had watched Animation Survivor, and found out that Buttercup was voted off when she tried to vote off Bart. I don't want that happening to Edd, or me so I planned ahead and made sure no one was targeting us. It doesn't seem like anyone is, but you never know when someone will backstab you.

(At camp, Ace and Edd are talking)

Edd: I'm still having second thoughts about voting Bart.

Ace: Why?

Edd: Bart has followers, we should target them. He would never suspect us.

Ace: Why not?

Edd: Because he knows we're smart. You have a good reason for voting Bart, right?

Ace: Of course.

Edd: Bart would never expect it if we voted for someone for no real reason. He would expect a strategize plan from us; he'd think Reggie or Emmitt did it. By the time we merge, we could be the leaders of the Americans, and then we'd have a chance to win.

Ace: I still think Bart should go. How about we decide whose idea is better. Just this once, I'll vote Bart, you vote whoever you want. We'll know whose idea is better and that person will plan the voting strategies from then on.

Edd: You've got yourself a deal. (They shake hands. Meanwhile, other alliances are discussing.)

Reggie: So you're ready?

Emmitt: Yeah.

Reggie: You're not gonna back out?

Emmitt: No way, will you?

Reggie: Not a chance.

Emmitt: Great!

(Meanwhile)

Amy: Bart, I'm quitting the alliance.

Bart: WHAT? Why the hell would you want to?

Amy: I don't want to vote for Reggie.

Bubbles: But then who will you vote for?

Amy: I'll tell you (She whispers the name to Bubbles and Bart). I hope you understand. (She walks away)

Bubbles: Bart, what are we going to do, now I might get voted off and I don't want to get voted off, because I like this tribe and I don't want to leave (She starts to cry).

Bart: Whoah, turn off the waterworks, I have a plan.

Bubbles: Will it work?

Bart: Definitely, man.

(You can't hear it, it'd ruin the surprise. Cut to the Americans at tribal council. David is waiting.)

David: It's sure nice to be back here, but not for you guys, because you have to vote someone off. Now, from what I hear, there are quite a few alliances here, so I'm not gonna go making you spill the beans about who you're voting for. Just go vote and let's get this over with.

(Aerial shot of Edd voting. Shot of Amy voting EMMITT.)

Amy: You haven't contributed as much as everyone else, plus the fact that you sound like Fry creeps me out.

(Shot of Ace voting BART.)

Ace: I saved you at our first council, but I'm not gonna be as nice this time.

(Aerial shots of Reggie and Bart voting. Shot of Emmitt voting BUBBLES.)

Emmitt: You're the most useful member of the team. You could easily beat everyone in this game. That's why I'm taking you down early.

(Aerial shot of Bubbles voting)

Bubbles: I hope Bart knows what he's doing.

(David takes the voting urn)

David: You know what happens next. I'll tally the votes. First vote is for Bubbles.

(Bubbles is scared, Bart calms her down)

David: Next vote is for Bart. Another one for Bart, then Emmitt.

(Bart is scared and Emmitt is confused, but they both keep their cool.)

David: Next vote is for Amy.

(Amy is even more confused than Emmitt was.)

David: Sixth vote is for Emmitt. That makes two each for Bart and Emmitt, and one each for Bubbles and Amy. The final vote…Emmitt.

(Emmitt is in disbelief)

Emmitt: How did this happen? I was doing so well.

David: You'll find out soon enough, but now, you must bring up your torch. (He does) Emmitt, the tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go. (Emmitt slowly walks away). Of course, we also have to extinguish the torch for "detention". (David does so) Also, notice the WB torch has dimmed, because all if it's American representatives are gone, it's up to the pokemon kids to bring their network to victory. With 6 people left on each tribe, it's going to be a lot tougher to decide who to vote for. You can all head back to camp now.

**Final words**

Emmitt: I was sure I would successfully vote off Bubbles, and then Reggie broke the alliance. I don't know why she would, we had swore to each other we wouldn't back out.I don't even think she voted against me, I think she voted for Amy. She had no reason to betray me like that, and I'm really pissed that I lost because of her. I wish luck to everyone else, and hope that Bubbles stays on just long enough to vote off Reggie.

**Voting Summary**

So did Reggie vote for Amy? Actually, Edd did.

(3) Emmitt: Amy, Bart, Bubbles

(2) Bart: Ace, Reggie

(1) Amy: Edd

(1) Bubbles: Emmitt

**Coming up**

Lots of things going on with the Americans. Why did Bart suddenly switch his vote to Emmitt? Why did Reggie vote Bart instead of Bubbles when she swore she'd vote with Emmitt? Amy thinks Reggie was the one who voted for her. Will Reggie convince her she's wrong? And will Ace follow Edd's plan and temporarily stop voting for Bart?

The reward challenge involves building a stretcher. But will the Japanese need it for other purposes?

And in the next side story-ish add-on: On arrival to the hotel, Emmitt immediately sets out to kill Kang. Can David stop him in time?

**Post-author notes**

I'm sorry I haven't posted a chapter in a few months, but I took a break in summer and there's school in September. The important thing is I have not quit, and will not quit writing this. Even if it takes two years, it will be finished. E-mail me for any questions, suggestions, ideas for subplots (besides the crystal one) etc. Most importantly REVIEW.


	5. Robots, Rats, and Random Cameos

Animation Survivor 2: the Australian outback **Chapter 5: Robots, Rats, and Random cameos**

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is owned by someone else.

**Pre-author notes: ** It's a weird title, but it'll make more sense when you're done reading this chapter. There are going to be lots of non-author cameos in this chapter, not only the Simpson guest, but characters from Invader ZIM, Pokemon, and Digimon Tamers. You're also going to hear the survivors' theories as to what the crystal subplot is. In case you haven't noticed, the challenges are slowly becoming more original and not completely ripped off from the real thing. Hopefully by the merge, the challenges will be completely original. Speaking of the real thing, has anyone been watching Survivor Africa? It hasn't been getting as good ratings as the previous two, but in my opinion it's getting better, especially the part way back when the six people switched tribes. This episode, there WILL be asterisks in front of every interview (The italics showed in ep. 3, so I didn't use asterisks in ep.4, and then the italics didn't show.) Well, enough with the endless babbling and on with the fic. 

American Tribe 

Ace- PE

Amy- FU

Bart- SI

Bubbles- PPG

Edd- ED

Emmitt- DE  13th

Molly- GO    16th

Reggie- RP

Japanese Tribe 

Cody- DI

Duplica- PO

Ken- DI

Misty- PO      14th

Richie- PO

Sora- DI

Todd- PO

Willis- DI       15th

(David is sitting at lookout point)

David: Welcome back, faithful readers. According to the (completely hypothetical) polls, last episode was the best so far. Probably because there was no crystal subplot. Well, you're going to be seeing a lot more of NOT seeing it (If that makes sense). It will be doing two things. 1: Heal any contestants when they suffer a major injury. 2: Play a huge part in the reward challenges, making it harder for the tribes to win the reward, and the beauty of it is I will be the only person knowing what the subplot actually does in the challenge. How will I know? Because I'm the author. I know everything about this fic. 

Anyways, in this episode you'll find the answers to many questions about the American alliances, and you'll see the Japanese getting into the alliance game as well, with a good old-fashioned "Star Otaku"-like Digi-Poke rivalry. Of course, we'll be having some original stuff to prove this isn't a complete copy of other survivors…

(Rob comes running up to David)

Rob: David, a giant Sandiramon is attacking the Americans, and we never planned any attack.

David: Which one's a Sandiramon?

Rob: The deva from Digimon Tamers, the…um…big-ass snake!

(David sighs at the irony of it all)

David: Perfect timing. Why don't we check up on the Japanese first.

Japanese tribe day 13 

(Richie and Todd are alone talking)

Todd: Okay, I'm gonna be very straightforward about this and get right to the point. Want to form an alliance?

Richie: Sure, why not?

Todd: Great! I wonder why we didn't think of this sooner?

Richie: Actually, we both voted for Misty.

Todd: But we didn't plan on it. 

Richie: Alright, now that we have an alliance, we need to target someone.

Todd: That's obvious, even for me. One of the digimon kids. I'm thinking Cody. We need Ken for the next few challenges so we don't have to go to council, but if we did go to council, Ken wouldn't have an alliance anymore, and we can easily vote him off once we've gotten rid of the Americans.

Richie: Your plan is easier said than done. We'd need to prevent Sora from joining their alliance, and get either her or Duplica on our side.

Duplica: Ooooh, alliances. Those are fun. Can I join?

Todd: Where did you come from?

Duplica: Just on my morning eaves…jogging.

Richie: Of course you can join. We're voting for…

Todd: (finishes his sentence) someone who we'll hate in three days. Now could you please leave us alone?

Duplica: Okay, bye. (She jogs away)

*Todd: I wasn't born yesterday, I don't quite trust her. That's why I can't let her know who we're targeting until I'm positive she won't mess up our plans.

_*Duplica: I wasn't born yesterday, I know Todd's really voting for Cody. I may look stupid, but you gotta get up really early in the morning to pull one over Duplica Imite._

(Jogging back to camp, Duplica trips over a well-placed rock. Zak walks by.)

Zak: Did I get up early enough?

Duplica: That wasn't very funny.

Zak: Funny is in the eye of the beholder. Anyway, what are you doing now? Trying to be the "dark horse" by saying you are in Todd's alliance and then say you are in Ken's alliance, then purposely lose immunity and blame it on the Americans, so you can actually vote for Sora at tribal council?

(Duplica stares at him oddly)

Duplica: When did you have the time to think that up?

Zak: Actually, stuff 10 times as complicated as that has happened at the American tribe.

Duplica: Wow, I wonder what's going on there right about now.

Zak: Yes…it would be very…nice…to know…what…is going on…at the American tribe…right now.

Duplica: (Monotonous) Yes…it would…be very nice…(In aloud voice) IF THE PEOPLE READING WOULD BE ABLE TO KNOW WHAT WAS GOING ON AT THE AMERICAN TRIBE.

Cameraman: Yeah, I wish there was some person who could, I dunno, video-tape what was going on at the American tribe so we could all find out what's happening. Too bad there's no cameraman or anything around…hey wait a minute.

Zak: How much is David paying these people?

American tribe day 13 

(Ace is making a chart in the sand, much like what Tai did in Animation survivor)

Ace: Let's see, I voted Bart. I don't see Bart's alliance breaking anytime soon, which means they all voted for Emmitt. Knowing Reggie, she probably voted Bart. That leaves Edd voting for either Bubbles or Amy. But how can I find out which one if he flipped a coin to decide. This will take some thought.

(Cut to Ace, 10 minutes later, flipping a coin.)

Ace: Tails. That means he voted Amy. So…who won?

(Ace goes over to Edd.)

Edd: By looking at your facial expression, I see you figured out who I for. So from now on you're going to trust my strategies?

Ace: What are you talking about, Amy didn't get kicked off. We're using my strategy.

Edd: Well, Bart didn't get voted off either…wait a minute…(Having realized something, he is ecstatic) BART DIDN'T GET VOTED OFF EITHER!!

Ace: I can't wait to hear what you're about to say.

Edd: It happened yesterday when we had finished talking.  I was walking away, and then I heard Reggie and Emmitt.

Ace: So.

Edd: Think Ace. Two people alone…no one is there. Wait, I really should rephrase that. 2 people alone THE DAY OF TRIBAL COUNCIL.

Ace: An alliance.

Edd: Bingo. And I heard them talking about something called Triple B.

Ace: A code of some sort. But what does it mean?

Edd: It took me a while, but with my code decipherer luxury item…

Ace: Aren't you only allowed to bring one luxury item?

Edd: Yes, so?

Ace: (To himself) I guess this show needs a lawsuit to match with Utonium vs. AA. (To Edd) Never mind, continue.

Edd: I found out BBB is an acronym for…Bye-bye Bart. So then, I was almost positive I was going to lose the bet, but then Emmitt or Reggie voted for Bubbles! Can you believe it? I mean, they were swearing they wouldn't break the alliance, then one of them does. They're so stupid. But they helped me, because now we're using my strategy.

Ace: (Thinking) Edd, Emmitt voted for Bubbles and I don't think he did it on purpose. It was a huge mistake and I can prove it. C'mon, we have to talk to Reggie.

*Edd: I have no idea what Ace is talking about, but if he can prove it was all a mistake, that's bad for me. He just doesn't understand the fact that Bart is not a threat yet. He's powerless without Bubbles and Amy, and if I can vote off his partners first, my chances of winning will greatly improve. Breaking the alliance with Ace is the last thing I want to do, but as the merge gets closer, I feel like I'm caring more about myself than my friends.

(As they walk out of the camera's view, Rob commentates.)

Rob: If I didn't know what was going to happen next, I'd be as confused as hell. And from what I've heard, hell is very confusing. But everything will eventually tie in, and everyone in the tribe will be greatly affected in some way. And throughout all this confusion, there will be something in the tree mail that brings a lot more confusion.

Let's go to the Japanese's reaction.

**Author's note: **What's the tree mail about? Cough…READ INTRODUCTION…cough…TRIBAL MESS-UP…cough.

(Japanese tribe. The digidestined castaways are checking for tree-mail.)

*Richie: They're doing more than checking for tree mail, that's for sure. They're most definitely forming a counter alliance. The most us pokemon trainers can hope for is that they don't know they have anything to counter.

Ken: So are you in or not?

Sora: I don't really like the idea of a feud between our show and theirs. Why don't we just vote for who we hate?

Cody: Because we hate the pokemon kids.  Besides, it'd be great to have a winner from our show.

Sora: I've won, Tai won, Kari won 2nd place, TK won 3rd, that's about as good as you can get for one show.

Ken: Well you can't just give up, what happened to the optimistic Sora who convinced everyone they'll do fine?

(Sora is obviously upset by this whole discussion.)

Sora: She's on the other side with the Pokemon kids.

(Not wanting to talk anymore, Sora runs away.)

Cody: Is Sora against us?

Ken: I don't think she wants to be, but she is. In AS1, she was trying to help Serena survive, even though Serena was the weakest link at the time.

Cody: So, who's she trying to help survive now?

Ken: Duplica.

Cody: So you're saying she cares less about us, the people who were with her in saving the world, than Duplica, her opponent who she's known for less than two weeks?

Ken: I have no idea. She probably wants to befriend everybody, so no one votes for her.

It may have worked once, but trust me Cody, it's not going to work again. 

Cody: Well, why not?

Ken: It'll work for a while. She'll make it to the merge. But what happens when it's just us Japanese left after the merge? It's a no-win situation. Say Pokemon has the advantage against us. She's not in our alliance yet, and they'd make sure of it by voting her off. But say she joins up with us, and it's you, her, and me in the final three, and you win immunity and cast the deciding vote. Is it for me, the person who helped you get this far and have a chance at winning, or her, who has befriended everybody on the jury and will have a 95% chance of winning?

Cody: Her.

Ken: Exactly. And that's why she can't and won't win, I guarantee.

(They see mail with a map.)

Cody: Hey, we do have mail, how do you know exactly when to check?

Ken: My sundial wristwatch that I invented out of seemingly useless junk. Here, read the mail.

Cody: From your tribe, you must select three.

They must follow the map which leads to me.

I will then explain all you need to know.

Just make sure you bring your survivor logo.

The rest is a secret, I'll tell you no more,

Except it's something that's never happened on survivor before.

Ken: What could it be?

Cody: I don't know, you're the genius.

Ken: I'm gonna see what the others think of this letter. Maybe they have ideas.

(Cut to the rest of the tribe with Ken and Cody looking at it.)

Richie: What do they mean by survivor logo?

Sora: It might mean our flag.

Duplica: Hey, maybe it's a three-on-three game of capture the flag.

Todd: Yeah, a reward challenge.

Ken: Well I don't have any better ideas. So let's assume Duplica's right.

Duplica: I love that game, I win all the time.

Cody: How?

Duplica: It's a secret, but it always works. I should be one of the three people to go.

Ken: I'm fast and agile, I should go also. Who wants to be the third person?

Todd: I will.

Sora: Sounds like a winning combination.

Cody: Now go out there and win whatever the reward is.

(They all cheer and high-five, then Ken, Duplica and Todd, walk off screen.)

Cody: You know there's no way Duplica's right.

Richie: Of course.

Sora: It was just for morale, I'm sure Ken and Todd know it's something else. Duplica is a tricky person, but after 12 days with her, you'd have to be an idiot to fully believe what she says.

(Todd comes running back.) 

Todd: We forgot the flag. Good thing I just remembered. (He runs away.)

Sora: Well, he's not a complete idiot if he at least remembered it.

Todd: (VO, to himself) Now where should I hide the flag, maybe under a rock…nah that wouldn't work.

Sora: I stand corrected. 

Richie: A-hem.

(Sora silently hands over a 10 dollar bill.)

Sora: Stupid Hobbes.

Richie: Yeah, you never learn when to quit those betting hobbies do you?

Cody: Richie, I think you're gonna make a million dollars even if you don't win.

Richie: They don't call me Richie for nothing.

(American tribe. Bart and Bubbles are looking at the note.)

Bart: Do they mean real survivor, or survivor knockoffs?

Bubbles: Maybe both?

Bart: Well, that narrows it down. But I still don't know what it could be?

*Bubbles: Bart thinks it's a reward challenge, which makes sense because there's always a reward challenge around this time. But it's going to be something else too, that will mess up the whole game. Maybe the three people will have to switch tribes until the merge. But that's a dumb idea. That won't happen.

Bart: Alright team, Bubbles should go, because she's good at physical challenges.

Bubbles: Um…Bart?

Bart: Not now, Bubbles. Ace should go because he's good at mental challenges.

Bubbles: Bart!

Bart: Please, Bubbles, be quiet. And Reggie should go, because her team spirit will surely lead us to victory.

Bubbles: BART!!!

Bart: (aggravated) Bubbles, how can I rally the troops when you're constantly interrupting?

Bubbles: There are no troops to rally.

(We see no one is there.)

Bart: Heh-heh. Just practicing for when they get back. A team leader has to plan everything ahead of time.

Bubbles: (To herself) Including excuses for messing up.

(So where is everybody. Well, Amy and Reggie are in the woods, arguing.)

Amy: LIAR!

Reggie: Amy, will you chill out, I do not break promises and I didn't this time.

Amy: Oh, really? Then how come I got a vote? No one has anything against me except you.

Reggie: I didn't vote for you, I voted for Bart.

Amy: You promised you wouldn't vote for me, and then you go break your promise like it never happened.

Reggie: Amy, you're not listening…

(As they continue to bicker, we see Ace and Edd are listening, because they were looking for Reggie, and accidentally stumbled upon this argument. They are unnoticed for now.)

Edd: Ace, this is not good, not good, this is DISASTROUS!

Ace: Quiet, Edd.

Edd: But what if they both find out that I voted for Amy? Everyone will be against us.

Ace: I think they're almost done arguing, just let me do the talking and try not to panic.

(Back to Amy and Reggie.)

Amy: …so you better watch out Reggie, because I'm in an alliance. And it just so happens that Bart doesn't like you very much. If I were you, I'd try to win immunity, or you'll be off Australia faster than you can say "futurama".

(Amy leaves, angry and confident.)

Reggie: I am in soooo much trouble.

*Reggie: I didn't realize this until now, but Amy has a dark side. And I'm going to have do everything I can to keep that side from emerging again.

(Ace and Edd walk up to her.)

Ace: Reggie, about your alliance with Emmitt…

Reggie: How did you find out?

Ace: Edd overheard you talking about it.

Reggie: I guess I can talk to you about it, since it doesn't matter anymore.

Edd: So what happened?

Reggie: Emmitt backstabbed me by voting for Amy, and it must have backfired, because he got voted off. I don't see how though. Amy told me she would vote for me along with Bart and Bubbles.  She must have changed her vote to Emmitt, but why would Bart go along with it? Even though I didn't get voted off, with Emmitt gone, I have no chance of winning, because Amy doesn't believe me when I said Emmitt voted for her.

Ace: Reggie, there's something you need to know. It'll explain why Emmitt betrayed you, or rather you betrayed him.

Edd: (Quietly) Ace, that's enough, she's going to find out.

Reggie: But I didn't betray him. I voted for Bart, just like he said.

Ace: Did he say it?

Reggie: Hey, you're right. He never said Bart specifically, he just said returning champion, but since Triple B stands for "Bye-bye Bart", who else could it be?

Ace: Bart's not the only contestant who has a "B" in their name.

Reggie: (Astonished) You're right. Bubbles! He voted for Bubbles!

Ace: From what I can tell, you thought the B meant Bart, and Emmitt thought the B meant Bubbles. And they're both returning champions. In fact, right now, Emmitt is thinking you betrayed him.

Reggie: So why did Bart and Bubbles vote for Emmitt.

Ace: I don't know.

Reggie: There's still a piece missing in this puzzle. If Emmitt voted for Bubbles, who voted for Amy? 

Edd: (sighs) That'd be me.

Reggie: So it's your fault I'm going to be voted off.

Edd: Ace, it's all over. I don't have a prayer.

Reggie: I guess I owe you one for helping me understand a few things. I know what we can do. Let me join your alliance.

Ace: You know what? That would work.

Edd: Yeah, we have no votes against us.

Ace: You're in, Reggie.

*Ace: Our chances for winning have improved once again.

(As the three enter camp, Bart is waiting impatiently.)

Bart: Took you long enough, we got reward challenge mail.

(10 minutes later, we see Bubbles, Ace, and Reggie are arriving at the location on the map. Duplica, Ken, and Todd are there also, as well as David and the Simpson guest, the Comic Book Guy {CBG}. You should know CBG is a comic book fanatic and computer nerd, as well as a trekkie. He is overweight and always speaks with a tone of sarcasm in his voice.)

David: Hello, castaways. Before we start, I'd like you to meet our Simpson guest, the Comic Book Guy.

CBG:  Oh, hello there, little starving people. You know, David, I find your selection of contestants quite absurd. I mean, why put a superheroine on the team, she can just use "super light speed" or something to escape from this place and bring back any necessary equipment and food.

David: Not without being disqualified she can't. 

Ace: How come we never thought of doing that.

Bubbles: I don't know, you're the genius.

David: Just be glad you didn't think of it. Now, about why I summoned you here. Any idea why? Japanese?

Japanese: Capture the flag.

David: Americans, any idea why?

Americans: No.

David: I'd give that round to the Americans.

Todd: That was the challenge?

David: No, but if it was, no answer would be better than your answer. You're here for two reasons. First reason, tomorrow's reward challenge.  You have the rest of the day to build a stretcher. If you don't build it, you forfeit the challenge. Which brings me to the second reason. I'll be taking both of your survivor flags.

(They hand the flags over)

CBG: Hold on, just wait a minute. I'd like to explain something to the readers out there. You may have been watching survivor: Africa a few weeks ago. While I encourage you NOT to watch it, if you have, you'd know about six people switching tribes in episode 5. While it looks like this is going to happen right now, it is NOT. It is a fate much, much worse.

David: Well put, CBG. LAND THE HELICOPTER.

(Rob and Zak are piloting a helicopter, and they land it in front of David.)

Zak: Are you sure we don't need a license for this?

David: Of course not.  Americans meet your new tribe member, Professor Nucleus Membrane, from the show Invader ZIM.

Membrane: (VO) Actually, it's Nicholas, but Nucleus sounds much more scientific.

(Professor Membrane steps out of the helicopter. He is wearing a huge lab coat that goes just below his eyes, which are obscured by goggles. He is bald except for a long, thick, black zigzag spike of hair in the middle of his head. He is wearing rubber gloves.)

Americans: Huh?

David: Professor Membrane will be part of your tribe from now until the immunity challenge is over on day 15. You must provide him with food and shelter.  In return, he will help you in building the stretcher, since you don't know jack about how to build one.

I've explained to Membrane everything he needs to know.

Membrane: That's right. Now you have to…OH, DEAR GOD. (He looks at Bubbles.) A flying demon! (Then Reggie) Purple haired monster! You didn't tell me my partners are FREAKS.

David: They're just from parallel universes.

Membrane: Oh, OK. Come then freaks, and show me your freakish ways. Goodbye David and strange fat yellow man.

(The Americans walk back to camp.)

David: Wait, you forgot the flag.

CBG: And I'm not strange. 

David: Some tribal leader, he forgot to take the dumb flag. Then again, maybe the Americans are better off without him being the leader.

Todd: Excuse me, but is that what you called us here for? To watch the Americans get a new tribe member?

David: Well, you get one also. Japanese, meet your new tribe member, Dr. Proctor, from Pokemon.

(Dr. Proctor steps out of the helicopter. There is nothing unusual about him, but he is wearing a lab coat, which contains many types of medicines.)

David: Dr. Proctor will assist you in building the stretcher, and you will assist him in surviving in the outback. As a bonus, I have allowed him to give each of you medicine to prevent malnutrition.

Duplica: Cool! What's malnutrition?

Ken: Same thing as starvation.

Duplica: Oh, okay. I think you're too late doc.

Proctor: Don't worry, you'll be fine. Here, I'll give you the first shot.

(Proctor takes out a hypodermic needle from his lab coat.)

Duplica: AAAAA. I hate shots. Get away from me.

(She kicks him away, and he accidentally stabs himself with the needle.)

Proctor: Ow. I'll be okay.

Ken: I don't think that stuff prevents malnutrition.

Proctor: (Looks at the needle) You're right, I took the wrong one.

Todd: So what medicine did you just have injected in yourself?

Proctor: I think it's anesthetics. I'll just be asleep for a few hours or daaaays…ooorrrrrrr…

(Proctor falls asleep)

David: Oh that's the third time this week. Well, here's your substitute tribe member, Nurse Joy.

(Nurse Joy steps out of the helicopter.)

Joy: Trust me, I won't be joyful when I'm through playing this game. But I'll try.

Todd: So are you the Viridian Joy, or the Fuchsia Joy?

Joy: I'm neither.

Duplica: You must be either the Olivine Joy, or the Goldenrod Joy.

Joy: Guess again.

Ken: Based on their answers, you must be a Chartreuse Joy or a Rhododendron Joy.

(Everyone stares at Ken oddly.)

Ken: Is there something I'm not understanding?

David: Yes, and to settle things, she's an Australian Joy. Understand? We're in Australia. Now go to camp and get to work. You have less than 24 hours left. This time, don't forget the flag. (David hands the flag to Joy) You are now the Japanese leader. But you can't just boss them around, because they control the food supply. Good luck.

(The Japanese walk off into the distance.)

CBG: Does my appearance have any significance in this plot?

David: I promised you that holofoil Tyranitar card.

CBG: (embarrassed) Shhhhh. I laugh at the kids who buy those, I have a reputation.

(At the American tribe)

Membrane: … that is why aliens will eventually capture our planet and throw it into their huge green sun.

Reggie: And we just got rid of Emmitt.

(Bart, Amy, and Edd see Membrane and are surprised)

Bart: What the hell? Who's the freak?

Membrane: More freaks? Where?

Bubbles: This is Professor Nucleus Membrane.

Edd: What kind of name is Nucleus?

Membrane: Actually it's…OH I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE. Nucleus isn't my first name and neither is Nicholas. MY LIFE HAS BEEN A LIE.

Amy: So what is your first name?

Membrane: PROFESSOR. It's awful. I didn't want to be a scientist, but my parents named me professor, I had no choice. 

Amy: Oh, I know you. You're famous in the year 3000. 

Membrane: You're a future girl? I never thought I'd see one. How am I famous?

Amy: Your TV show "Probing the Membrane of Science" greatly advanced our technology. That's how the future is so futuristic. You have the longest running prime-time series ever, 1,010 seasons and counting.

Bart: Well, there goes my lifelong dream.

Membrane: You mean I'm still alive in the future?

Amy: Your head is.

Membrane: Oh. 

Edd: So why are you here?

(Bubbles, Ace, and Reggie explain the situation.)

Bart: So if you're the new tribe leader, where's our flag?

Membrane: No one told me about any flag.

Ace: That means you're not the leader.

Bart: (to himself) Thank God.

Membrane: Well, we should get started. I made some grayprints. 

Edd: Don't you mean blueprints?

Membrane: It's only blueprints if it's printed on a blue object. The grayprints are on that 2-ton boulder near your camp entrance. (Pointing to Bubbles) Why don't you get it, cute little freak?

Amy: Does it matter who gets it?

Membrane: Yes, she's the only one who can bring it back.

(Bubbles flies off to get it.)

Bubbles: (VO) I see the boulder bur I can't find the grayprints.

Membrane: They should be written right on the top, I hope they weren't erased.

Reggie: You literally wrote the grayprints on a two-ton rock?

Membrane: I had no paper.

(Bubbles is struggling to bring the rock)

Bubbles: This…is…heavy.

(She drops it on the shelter accidentally. She quickly picks it back up. Surprise…the shelter is intact.)

Membrane: Is that shelter glued together?

Ace: Yes.

Membrane: Hmmm…that glue is strong.  Maybe I'll feature it on my next show. Of course I'll take the credit for inventing it.

Ace: (Sarcastic) It'd be an honor.

*Bart: I can't say much about Membrane. He's a weird character, but I think he at least knows what he's doing.

Reggie: What is up with that guy?

*Edd: Professor's smarts, combined with my common sense, may lead us to victory in the challenge.

*Bubbles: I think Professor Membrane is doing his best, but I think he hates us. He called me a freak, for crying out loud. (On the verge of tears) I'm not a freak, am I?

*Ace: He offered to feature my super gloppy glue on his show.I remember something like this happened on an episode of "Seinfeld". Not a happy ending.

*Amy: He seems crazy right now, but he'll get surgery a few centuries in the future.

*Membrane: How can I work with these kids when I can't accept the fact that they're not freaks?

(At the Japanese tribe, Sora, Richie, and Cody have been explained to about the challenge, and have been introduced to Nurse Joy.)

Joy: I'm sorry that I don't know much about how to build a stretcher, but I promise to put in my best effort. First, what is the stretcher supposed to be holding?

Richie: Did David tell you?

Todd: He didn't mention any thing except we had to build a stretcher.

Sora: I bet we have to carry our tribe members to a finish line or something like that.

Joy: I like that idea. We'll have to design something to carry the heaviest person on our tribe. I can come up with something good enough, why don't you kids go collect the necessary materials. (She hands them a list) Here's a list of what to get that I made in advance. Now hurry, time's a wasting.

(The Japanese each run off in separate directions.)

*Joy: I know we can win this challenge. Everyone here seems cooperative and teamwork is what helps you get farther in a reality show. Except "The Mole". That's why I wasn't a cameo on that show.

*Cody: I don't understand why Joy and Sora assumed we're going to have to carry tribe members on the stretcher. We assumed this was going to be capture the flag and look what happened.

*Todd: There's only one downside to having Joy around. It's much harder to talk about alliances. Maybe she's also supposed to eavesdrop on alliances and tell the info to other alliances. It would definitely affect tribal council, and she can't even get voted off, so there's no way of threatening her.

*Ken: Todd told us about his theory, and although it does seem like something David might do to mess us up, I think he's just being a little paranoid.

*Duplica: It's too bad Joy isn't a permanent tribe member, she'd be great to have in an alliance with me and Sora.

*Sora: I don't really have much to say, except she's certainly doing her job as a tribe leader.

*Richie:  From what I know about all the Joys, they don't seem to have that many special talents that could help us, but from I've heard about the new American tribe member, normal is better. And since when are there pokemon centers in Australia?

(At the American tribe, Everyone is helping build the stretcher; except Bart. Is he being lazy? Quite the opposite.)

Bart: Why can't I help, Membrane? You're making me look bad.  Do you know what Reggie's going to be doing when she finds out I'm not doing any work?

Membrane: Listen Simpson, it's not my fault you're not super.

Bart: What do you mean?

Membrane: Well, Bubbles is helping lug around the equipment, because she has SUPER-powers. Edd is concentrating on the design because he has SUPER-smarts. And Ace is constructing the stretcher with his SUPER-glue.

Bart: So what is Reggie doing there?

Membrane: She's boosting team spirit. She's got SUPER-stamina.

Bart: (Not believing him) Uh-huh. And Amy?

Membrane: She's there to tell her wacky adventures in the year 3000. She's got SUPER-future predicting powers.

Bart: Man, that is the lamest excuse. But let me ask you this. If Edd has the smarts, where do YOU fit in?

Membrane: Oh, I have the most important job of all. Working all day tends to make you hungry, so I've been making some food for those hard working freaks. SUPER-toast.

Bart: That's just the same mushy rice we've been having for the past two weeks.

Membrane: SUPER-mushy rice in the SHAPE of toast. You wanna help? Go get me some syrup.

Bart: (Angry) You are so damn lucky you don't have to go to council.

(Bart storms off)

Reggie: Hey Membrane, what's with Bart?

Membrane: He's just mad because he wants to help so he won't get voted off. I wouldn't let him.

Edd: That was a very unkind thing to do Professor, and furthermore…is that SUPER-toast?

Membrane: Want some? It's fresh.

Edd: It smells heavenly.

(The castaways eat as Bart looks on.)

*Bart: David planned this. Membrane's real purpose is to try to make someone's stay in the outback a lot shorter. Why did it have to be me?

*Membrane: Too bad Bart doesn't know I'm allowed to hear his supposed "personal" confessions. Actually, I'm just doing this because it's fun. And purple hair is much better than yellow skin.

*Amy: How did he get mushy rice to taste so good?

(Later at night, the Japanese, including Joy, are sitting around the fire, eating and having a good time. A completed stretcher lies a few feet away from them.)

Joy:… From what my 3rd cousin told me, Chanseys were everywhere, it was not a pretty sight. And as they were all rounded up, it turns out the Chansey that started it all was a ditto in disguise. They could tell because it still had that tiny Ditto face on.

(Everyone laughs, {even the Digidestined, who have been explained to about pokemon centers} except Duplica.)****

Richie: Come on, Duplica, don't you think that's funny, being a ditto master and all.

Duplica: (Hesitant) I…guess so.

Cody: Wait, you don't mean that…

Duplica: Um…of course not! My ditto is perfectly capable of doing a complete transformation. (Under her breath) Thank God Misty's not here. Thank God Misty's not here. Thank God Misty's not here.

Sora: On a different topic, do you think our stretcher is good enough to help us win?

Joy: It's hard to tell, we may not even be using it to carry something. 

Todd: Well, I think we'll be ready for whatever David throws at us.

Ken: Forget David, we have to worry about the crystal subplot. Remember, it's supposed to play a major part in the reward challenge.

Joy: What's the crystal subplot?

Cody: That's what we've been trying to find out. Some of us agree that it's Johnny, that kid who attacked us on our fourth day here.

Todd: That's what I think, he seems possessed.

Duplica: Yeah, well I think it's the chickens. It'd be too obvious to be in human form.

Ken: I agree that it can't be human, so I think it's Kang. We'd least suspect it because it seems so obvious that a conquering alien is the subplot. But it could even be Membrane, he seems kind of weird.

Richie: I don't mean to insult you Joy, but it could even be you. I've never heard of a Pokemon center in Australia, yet it'd be a great alibi that most non-pokemon trainers would believe.

Joy: I assure you, I'm not the crystal subplot, whatever it is.

Ken: Let's just not worry about it.  Chances are we'll be screwed and there's nothing we can do about it.

Joy: Don't talk like that. We're going to win this, all we have to do is have teamwork and confidence. We can do this, for the good of the team.

Todd: Nurse Joy, did you ever take French in school?

Joy: No, it was never required in order to be a nurse, why do you ask?

Todd: Oh it just cleared up something.

Joy: What?

Todd: Well since you never took French, it's obvious you've never heard of the word "cliché".

Joy: Yes I have. Look, my name is Joy, I'm supposed to be optimistic. Would you let me?

Todd: Of course. Actually, I agree with you.

Cody: So do I.

Sora: I think I speak for all of us when I say "I agree too".

Duplica: Of course.

Ken: Even I agree, I just didn't want to go through the clichéd episode 5 pep-talk.

Richie: Don't ruin tradition, Ken.

(Soon after, they all go to sleep. At the American tribe, everyone is asleep except Bart's alliance.)

Bart: Guys, listen.

Bubbles: You mean, girls, listen.

Bart: Who cares, this is important. I think Membrane is here for a reason other than stretcher building and super-toast chef. I think he's trying to get me kicked off by making everyone hate me.

Amy: He wouldn't do that, he's too weird. Look at him.

(Membrane is sleep-talking.)

Membrane: I don't have time for that now, maybe next year. 

Bubbles: What is he talking about?

Amy: It's a very sad story, but I think now is not the time to be dramatic. It's time to talk about alliances. Bart, I promise you I will not betray you because of something Membrane says. 

Bubbles: I won't either.

Bart: Thanks, guys.

Bubbles: Girls.

Bart: Okay, thanks, girls. I'm just used to my best friends being guys. And I really don't think we should talk about alliances while Membrane is here, he might tell Reggie and the others our plans.

Amy: But I have one question? Why am I still in the alliance? I thought I left it to vote for Emmitt?

Bart: The truth is, we followed you. I'll do anything to keep this alliance together, even if it means not being the leader, because I want to win.

Bubbles: But Bart, no returning champion has ever even made the merge before.

Bart: That's about to be changed. There are three returning champions left, and two more councils until the merge. That means at least one will make it. Man, I hope that one will be me. Or you, Bubbles, but I'd prefer me.

Amy: You could both make the merge.

Bart: Possible.

Amy: I think we got sidetracked. I am now the leader of the alliance?

Bart: Sort of. We have to all agree, so I don't think it matters who is the leader. But, you can be the leader.

Amy: Cool.

*Amy: That was really nice of Bart to do that. And that's why I'm suspicious.

Bart: So no more talking about alliances until Membrane leaves. Spread the word to the others as well, I don't want Membrane ruining their alliances, it wouldn't be fair.

*Amy: Now I'm really suspicious.

*Bart: There's only one upside to Membrane being here. As annoying as he is, he built us one hell of a stretcher.

Bubbles: We should rest now. Tomorrow's reward challenge could be very important.

Bart: Meeting adjourned.

(The three go back in the shelter and eventually are peacefully sleeping.)

Membrane: (sleep-talking) Next time on "probing the membrane of science": My secret recipe to super-cinnamon-toast. And if there's time, the cure for cancer.

**Plateau of rewards Day 14**

(Both tribes, as well as the hosts and CBG are at the plateau of rewards, for the reward challenge.)

David: Welcome to the magical plateau of rewards. Due to budget cuts, we can't just use any part of the outback we feel like, so I magically designed two pieces of land that can morph into any necessary scenario for challenges, using my author powers.

Membrane: I've always wondered about those.  How do you get them?

David: Well, it's a very complicated process. See, first you have to become an author. Second, you can't be fictional. And the powers are only limited to the stories you write.  None of you are non-fictional, therefore, you can't get them.

Todd: So just make more money.

David: Todd, it's not that simple. You can't ALWAYS do what you want.  Ever heard of editors?

CBG: Can we please get on with the challenge, my brain is already filled with useless facts, I have no need of more.

David: Yes, why doesn't Rob announce it.

Rob: Well, it's obvious you have to carry something on your stretcher. These remote controls I have will activate lights on the things you will be carrying, located 1,000 feet away. The Americans must retrieve the object with the blue lights, Japanese, red lights.

First tribe to make it back with the object ON the stretcher wins the reward, which is…the object you will be carrying. The winning tribe may keep it until the merge. Now to make the challenge harder, I have inserted a marble into each object, entirely made of dark matter, a very heavy substance mentioned on "Futurama". That little amount of dark matter will add a lot of extra weight to the object. Any questions?

Edd: Where does this dark matter come from?

Rob: I know, I'm sure Amy knows, David knows, and I think it's best the rest of you not know. One more thing, Membrane and Joy will not participate in this challenge, except they will have the remote controls to activate the lights. By now, you should be ready.

(They are) Remember, the object must be ON the stretcher. Now GO.

(The tribes run off, but the camera focuses on Membrane and Joy.)

CBG: Here are your remotes, the bottom button activates the lights.

(They both press the buttons, and they can see the blue and red lights in the distance.)

Joy: But what do the other buttons do?

CBG: That's for me to know and you to find out. (CBG walks away.)

Membrane: There's only one way to find out.

Joy: I'm not gonna touch it, it could be a trick.

(Meanwhile, the Japanese have made it to the object. It's a small robot with blinking red eyes.)

Ken: That's what the lights were.

Cody: It's a little robot.

Sora: Put it on the stretcher and let's head back.

(But they can't lift it.)

Duplica: This dark matter is really heavy.

Ken: This must weigh tons. I wonder if the Americans can lift it?

(No they can't)

Bart: Why won't this move?

Bubbles: Even I can't lift it.

Amy: I told you guys it was heavy.

(Membrane and Joy can see the tribes in the distance.)

Joy: They're both struggling to lift the object.

Membrane: Let's see what this thing can do.

(There are two other buttons on the remote, a red and a blue. Membrane pushes the red.)

Reggie: Listen you dumb robot, if you don't jump into that stretcher right now, I'm going to kick your metal…

(Suddenly, the robot's eyes turn from blue to red and it stands up.)

Robot: Yes, master. I obey.

(It jumps into the stretcher.)

Reggie: That was weird.

Ace: Let's lift it now.

(They slowly lift up the stretcher, Bubbles' strength makes them able to carry it.)

Edd: It's gonna be a long walk back.

(Joy sees the Americans are moving back)

Joy: They have the object. The remote! Membrane, what button did you press?

Membrane: Why should I tell you, you red-haired oddly animated character?

Joy: You pressed the red button?

Membrane: I didn't say that, I said you're a red-haired…

Joy: But you did press the red button?

Membrane: Yes, but what I said was…

Joy: Thank you! (Joy pushes the red button)

Membrane: Curses! Outsmarted by a freak! 

(Cut to the Japanese.)

Duplica: Hey, how did the Americans lift their robot thingy?

Ken: I just wish ours would carry itself to the finish line.

(The robot stands up)

Robot: Yes master.  I obey.

(Two extra robot legs pop out of its back and it starts running away.)

Cody: no come back!

Richie: What's wrong?

Cody: If the robot isn't on the stretcher, it won't count as a win.

Ken: We have to catch it.

(The Japanese start running after it, they pass by the Americans.)

Reggie: They're beating us.

Ace: Yeah, but the robot isn't on the stretcher. We're still winning.

Bart: We better hurry before they pick it up.

(Back to Membrane and Joy.)

Membrane: You're a cheater.  Give me that remote.

Joy: You'll never take it from me, spiky haired freak.

(Membrane is outraged.)

Membrane: Nobody…but nobody…calls Professor Membrane a FREAK. You think you're soooo smart. Well, I happen to have a few tricks up my sleeve. You know what would happen if I said "Dumb joke with an even dumber pun"?

(Joy sweatdrops.)

Membrane: AH-HAH. No anime character can resist sweat-dropping. But do you know what happens if I said " THE DUMBEST JOKE IN THE HISTORY OF THE UNIVERSE WITH THE LAMEST, ABSOLUTE WORST PUN?"

(Joy understands Membrane's plan)

Joy: (struggling) No…must…resist.

Membrane: (demonically) You can't resist. NO anime character can resist it. Do not attempt to resist it. 

Joy: Can't…resist…anime instinct… too...powerful…I musn't…FACEFAULT!!!!!

(But no anime character can hear a really lame joke with a lame pun and not facefault. And Joy does, and the remote slips out of her hand, right into Membrane's.)

Joy: That was the dumbest joke ever. I can't get up.

Membrane: Looks like you won't be winning. I don't need these anymore.

(He tosses the remotes away. Alas, they both land on the blue button, activating the robots' GIR mode. Both robots' eyes turn blue and stop what they are doing.)

Robots (GIRs): Where am I? Oh well. (Both start running around insanely, causing chaos.)

Bart: What just happened?

Amy: It's gonna kill us.

Edd: We have to catch it.

Ken: The robot's running towards us.

Japanese GIR: I wanna cupcake.

Sora: The finish line is that way, you dumb robot.

Duplica: Who cares about winning this thing, I want to forfeit.

Bart: Not if we forfeit first.

Japanese: What?

Bubbles: You think we want these things? We'll forfeit, you can keep them.

(Back to Membrane, Joy and the hosts.)

Membrane: Whoops.

Rob: David, both tribes want to forfeit.

Zak: What do we do?

David: I'm not sure what to do, but you can blame it on  Membrane for turning the SIRs into GIRs.

Zak: What are GIRs?

David: They are the invader ZIM cameos I was talking about. GIR is ZIMs idiot assistant. He's supposed to be a competent SIR unit, but ZIM doesn't exactly get dibs on the best robot. He got junk. Watch the show if you really don't understand.

Membrane: They're the cameos you were talking about? What about me? When you watch that cartoon, you should pay more attention to ME rather than those dumb robots.

CBG: Now that you've gotten your obvious advertising out of the way, I suggest the LOSER gets to keep this quote GIR unquote.

David: Brilliant idea. Hey you people, the LOSER has to keep the robot, not the winner.

(By now, the survivors are very close to the finish line, so they can hear David.)

Bubbles: We better hurry, our sanity depends on it.

Ken: We can't lose this.

(In the end, the Japanese reach the finish line about 5 seconds before the Americans do, but both GIRs are not on the stretcher. Since both tribes want to lose, neither one is attempting to pick up the GIR.)

David: I can't take much more of this. Membrane, Joy… press the red buttons on your remotes. That'll turn the GIRs into SIRs and will finally end the challenge.

Membrane: I can't do that. First of all, Joy hasn't recovered from that facefault, and when I threw the remotes, I kinda accidentally sorta maybe broke them beyond repair.

Zak: Well that was dumb.

David: Don't worry, I have a plan B. CBG, give me those cupcakes. (CBG hands them over). Now, Americans, Japanese…you can bribe the GIRs with these cupcakes.

Bart: Yeah, except I don't wanna win.

Todd: Me neither.

David: Fine, then bribe the GIR that is not yours to go in the stretcher that's not yours. This way, the opposite tribe will win, and you lose.

(Both tribes agree that this plan will work, and the Japanese end up winning, which means the Americans lost.)

Reggie: YES!!! We lost.

Ace: Let's celebrate.

Sora: I can't believe we won.

Cody: Those Americans seem to have all the luck.

Ken: We can do whatever we want to with this GIR right?

David: Of course.

(Using his soccer skills, Ken kicks the GIR over the horizon.)

Ken: That was very refreshing.

Amy: Thanks Membrane, if you hadn't messed up, we would've won.

Membrane: It was nothing, future girl. How about some Super-toast, on me?

Bubbles: Yay.

(The Americans, happy for losing, walk back to camp.)

Sora: Looks like we will be needing this stretcher after all.

(The Japanese walk back to camp, carrying Joy on the stretcher, who still hasn't recovered from that facefault.)

Cody: Anyone want to comment on the irony of this?

Joy: NO.

**Japanese tribe Night 14**

(The pokemon survivors, excluding Joy, are talking about alliances)

Todd: So I think we should not talk about alliances while Joy is around, she could tell Ken and the others our plans.

**Author's note: **Sound familiar?

Todd: I just want to confirm something. Duplica, are you in?

Duplica: I'm not sure. See, I'm also in an alliance with Sora, and she's also my best friend.  

Richie: She can join the alliance, but she'd have to be willing to vote for Cody. 

Duplica: I don't think she will though. I'll have to think about it. Hopefully we'll just win immunity.

Todd: We can't take any chances. If you're not sure, we're declaring you out of the alliance until you are sure. 

Duplica: Fine.

*Duplica: I'm in a very sticky situation here. Who do I make a commitment to, my show…or my friend?

Richie: Maybe we should check up on Nurse Joy. I think she's almost fully recovered.

Todd: Anyone want to comment on the irony of that statement?

Duplica: Um…it's very ironic (Which she stupidly pronounces EYE-ER-NEE-ICK. Todd and Richie, being anime characters have no choice but to…facefault. They are both able to stand up after a few seconds.)

Richie: Try not to tell lame jokes like that again, or someone will get really hurt.

Duplica: Joke?

(Richie and Todd facefault again.)

Todd: Medic!

Duplica: She's injured too.

(Meanwhile, Cody is checking for tree mail.)

Cody: Nope, there isn't any.

(He then walks back to camp)

*Cody: What, you think the only time we get tree mail is when the camera is watching us?

**American tribe Day 15**

(Bart and Membrane are checking for tree-mail. Membrane finds six letters. As he reads them he throws them away.)

Membrane: Bill…bill…bill…bill…immunity challenge notice…bill…Woo-hoo, mask of the month club.

Bart: You idiot, you threw away the immunity challenge notice.

(Membrane has a Bart Simpson mask on.)

Membrane: Don't have a cow, freak.

(After some searching, Bart finds the note.)

Bart: In this challenge, you'll find out that,

It's not fun being in a maze, trapped like a rat.

To make matters worse, there's an extra rat too,

Making it easier for the other tribe to beat you.

Use the deva to your advantage and avoid the vote.

There's no crazy robots and no dumb remote.

Membrane: What's a deva?

Bart: So the professor isn't so smart after all.

Membrane: Well, since I'm wearing a Bart mask, I'm trying to act like him.

Bart: Enough with the mask!! Let's just tell the others, like we do for every challenge.

Membrane: They should just all come with us.

Bart: We did that the first 7 times you checked this hour.

Membrane: Well, I wanted that  mask.

**Plateau of rewar immunity day 15**

(This time, the plateau has a giant maze made out of wood constructed on it.)

David: Welcome back for your immunity challenge.  Japanese, I'll take the idol.  This is a simple maze challenge. You have to have to go in…grab your colored flag…and get back out. The first tribe with all their members and the flag wins.  Membrane and Joy, you must participate in this challenge. Have you recovered from that facefault Joy?

Joy: I think so. It seems like it happened just a second ago.

David: That's because there's been about only one page between then and now. Now about the deva. For those of you who don't know, a deva is an ultimate digimon from season three, based on an animal of the Chinese zodiac. A few days ago, Sandiramon, the snake, attacked the Americans. I was able to make a deal with Kumbiramon, the rat, to get rid of the snake. Ironic isn't it? In return, I let the relatively little guy be a cameo in this challenge. 

(Kumbiramon steps out from the maze. He looks like a white rat, except he is much bigger and has more than four legs, either 6 or 8, I don't remember.)

David: Aside from being half-rat and half-spider, he also has this handy little ability to clone himself.  Demonstrate.

(kumbiramon successfully makes 5 clones of himself, that are identical in every way.)

David: Here's the catch. These 6 Kumbiramon will be in the maze. They can help and hinder you. If you see one, you have the option to ask it for help. If you do, and it is the real Kumbiramon, he will move your opponents' flag to a different location or steal it from the opposing tribe and put it back to where it was.  If you ask a clone for help, he will move your flag, or steal it from you if you already have it. Once a clone is asked for help, it will disappear once it has hidden or stole the flag. Understand?

(The survivors nod)

Ace: Wait, what color is our flag?

David: The Japanese has a red flag, the Americans…well we used your own flag since Membrane never took it.

Membrane: Whoops again.

David: Kumbiramons, go in the maze.

(The 6 rats scatter themselves throughout the maze.)

David: Bubbles, no super speed and no super strength for killing clones. Survivors ready?  GO.

(Both tribes rush into the maze.  Bubbles abruptly stops.)

Reggie: Bubbles, what are you doing?

Bubbles: David just said no super speed and strength. He said nothing about other superpowers. (Bubbles uses X-ray vision to locate the flag.)

Bubbles: We have to make a left.

Ace: That was some quick thinking Bubbles.

Bubbles: Thank you.

(The Japanese are unsure where they are going, but they run across a kumbiramon.)

Cody: Should we ask it?

Joy: There must be some way to find out if it's a clone or not.

Ken: We can't spend time thinking about it, we won't ask it, to be safe.

(Thanks to Bubbles, the Americans easily find their flag. They then run into a Kumbiramon.)

Edd: I'm gonna ask it for help, we have nothing to lose. Hey, can you help us?

(It turns out to be a clone, so it steals the flag and puts it where it originally was…5 feet from where they are standing. The clone disappears.)

Edd: See, we had nothing to lose. 

Membrane: I'll take the flag.

(The Americans start running off. The Japanese have gotten lucky.  They found their flag. They later find the real Kumbiramon, but they don't know it.)

Joy: We should ask it for help.

Ken: Not yet, we could be far ahead of the Americans.

(They then see the Americans rush by them.)

Bubbles: We're almost there, guys.

Ken: Okay we need help. Kumbiramon, help us.

Kumbiramon: Gladly.

(The rat dashes after the Americans and quickly catches up.)

Amy: Oh-no. We're doomed. And we're so close. I can see the finish line.

Membrane: Yes, me too. Purple-haired girl, go long.

Reggie: What?

Membrane: Like in football.

(Reggie understands. She runs outside the finish line where the hosts are watching.)

David: I understand the plan. Kumbiramon can't leave the maze.

(Membrane throws the flag…Reggie catches it outside of the maze. Kumbiramon can't steal it! The Americans quickly run to the finish and win.)

David: Americans…you have won immunity and your flag back.  Japanese, Kumbiramon…you can come out now.

(The clones disappear, but the real Kumbiramon has gained so much momentum that it can't stop itself as it runs out of the maze…and crashes into CBG. The Japanese then exit.)

Sora: Hey, we tried.

Todd: But we were so close, too.

Joy: I'm sorry I couldn't help you as much as Membrane helped the others.

Richie: Don't blame yourself, we would've lost even if you weren't here in that situation.

Ken: We're just going to have to vote someone off.  I don't want to, but it's not your fault.

David: Japanese, Americans…you have 5 minutes to say goodbye to your temporary tribe members before they leave.

Cody: Goodbye Nurse Joy.

Todd: It was nice having someone new to talk to after being here for two weeks with the same people. I hate being alone. You couldn't pay me $999,999.99 to go on this show.

Ken: So David threw in one cent and you agreed?

Todd: Pretty much

Cody: But you said you travel alone most of the time.

Todd: No I don't, my friends are the pokemon. 

Duplica: You've been hanging around with Ash too long.

Todd: Only three episodes. Don't you love your ditto?

Duplica: Well, I have other human friends as well.

Joy: Please, I don't want to leave while you're fighting. Put aside your differences for now.

Duplica: Whatever.  Good bye, Joy.

Sora: Thanks for helping us win the reward, even though we didn't want it.

Joy: Goodbye.

(As Joy leaves, Membrane says goodbye to the Americans.)

Amy: You did great in that challenge.

Reggie: I didn't think you even knew what football was.

Edd: You were a great addition to our tribe, Professor.

Membrane: It was nothing. I'm feeling awful funny right now. This must be what they call…emotion. You are the best and only friends I've ever had.  I thank you for that.

(Everyone is shocked)

Bubbles: Membrane…you didn't call us freaks!

Membrane: And I'm not ashamed to admit it. 

Bart: I guess you're not such a bad person after all, Membrane.  I apologize.

Membrane: Apology accepted. Here's a parting gift.

Ace: Hey, your super-toast recipe. Thanks.

Membrane: It's a secret. Between us 7, okay?

Americans: Yeah. 

(There is assorted goodbyes from both tribes as Membrane and Joy leave.)

David: Let's also say goodbye to CBG.

CBG: Being knocked on the ground by a spider-rat, I have nothing to say except maybe you could help me get to a hospital.

David: Americans, you are safe for three more days at least. Japanese, you have to go to tribal council in a few hours.

(The tribes both leave.)

CBG: What about me?

**Japanese tribe Day 15**

(The digidestined are talking once again about alliances.)

Ken: We haven't had much time to discuss this, but we need you in our alliance, and we know you don't want Duplica to be voted off.  Why doesn't she join our alliance.  This way you can join too, and we promise not to vote for Duplica until it's necessary. So will you help us?

Sora: You pretty much answered any question I was about to ask, so yes.

Ken: Good, now here's the plan.

*Cody: With 4 people in our alliance, I don't see how we can lose.

(Cut to that night, the Japanese are at tribal council.)

David: Welcome back.  This is your third council.  We'll start it by me asking questions. Did any alliances and strategies change because of Nurse Joy's appearance.

Todd:  Not at all. I wanted to prevent that from happening, so we all agreed to not talk about alliances while Joy was here.  We were hoping to just win the challenge, but we didn't.

David: Okay. Does anyone here feel confident that they won't be voted off tonight?

(Only Cody raises his hand)

Cody: I don't think I've done anything to make anyone want to vote for me, so I see no reason why anyone would.

David: Sounds reasonable. Cody, you'll be the first to vote.

(Shot of Cody voting RICHIE)

Cody: It's digimon vs. pokemon, and he's in an alliance against ours.

(Aerial shot of Ken voting. Shot of Todd voting CODY)

Todd: Looks like you spoke too soon, Cody.

(Aerial shots of Richie and Sora voting.  Shot of Duplica putting her vote in the urn, we can't see who she voted for.)

Duplica: This ought to scare Todd straight.

(Duplica exits the voting booth. David takes the urn.)

David: I'll tally the votes. First vote…Richie. Then, Cody.

(They are both surprised, but stay calm.)

David: Richie…Richie…then Cody.  That makes three votes Richie, Two votes Cody. Cody it looks like you aren't so confident now. If this vote is for you, we'll have a tiebreaker vote. The final vote…

(Both Richie and Cody are extremely nervous.)

David: …is for Richie.

Richie: I don't believe it.

David: I never expected that coming.  I'm afraid I'll need your torch.

(Richie sadly brings it up.)

David: Richie…the tribe has spoken. (David extinguishes the torch) It's time for you to go.

Richie: Goodbye everybody.

(Richie walks away.)

David: I've decided not to toy with your heads like they did in survivor: Africa. In 4 days, there will be a merge, and one more person will be voted off the outback. You may head back to camp now.

(Meanwhile, CBG and Kumbiramon are alone on the plateau.)

Kumbiramon: I said one word, how dumb is that?

CBG: At least you weren't hurt, this ruins my chances of future cameos.

(Suddenly, the GIR Ken kicked in the air lands on CBG's head.

CBG: Worst cameo ever.

**Last words**

Richie: Well, I was really hoping to do better than this, but that's the way the cookie crumbles.  I had made a bet with Ash that I could do better in this than he did in the original Animation Survivor, and I was so close to winning, but it ends up being a draw. I'm not even sure I have to pay him, but if I do, I'll need to use all that money I made off of Sora. I was really hoping to walk away with at least that small cash prize, but I had a great time, and I hope Todd or Duplica win this for me, Misty, and the rest of our show. Good luck.

**Voting Summary**

Richie (4): Cody, Duplica, Ken, Sora

Cody (2): Richie, Todd.

**Next episode**

Todd always seems to be in trouble, can he survive when everyone is against him.

A very interesting immunity challenge- the survivors test their theories to guess THE ORIGIN OF THE CRYSTAL SUBPLOT.

And another Survivor first- for both real and knockoffs.

**Post Author Notes**

Like usual, it took a long time to write this, but this is one of my longest chapters yet, 23 pages on Microsoft word. It's just in time for Christmas, and for Jewish people like myself, it's posted on the last day of Chanukah.  Please review, I want to know what you think of the new tribe members, and if it was a good idea. I loved writing Professor Membrane, he's a very funny character. If I have time, I'm considering writing a digimon tamers parody as well assurvivor, they would both be unrelated. Review if you think it would be funny to have a Tamers parody featuring.

Rika Bennice

Takato Costanza

Kazu Kramer

Kenta as Newman

And of course, Jenrya Seinfeld

Jenrya: What's up with the digital world? We seem to be having enough trouble taking care of one world, why do we need another? And you'd think they'd get rid of all the glitches before giant powerful monsters start attacking us.

Does it sound funny? Review if you think it does, if no one likes it, I probably won't write it. Have a Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah, Kwazy Kwanzaa and a Solemn Ramadan.  And for all you Canadians, Australians, as well as people from the UK and New Zealand, have a happy Boxing day.


	6. saved by the bart

Animation survivor 2: The Australian Outback 

**Chapter 6:  Saved By the Bart**

Pre-Author notes 

This is the final chapter before the merge of Animation survivor 2:the Australian outback, also called Animation Survivor spin-off and Animation Survivor 2.5.  That brings me to something I was going to mention last chapter, but forgot to. That something is called Donald's Reality Roundup, Review, and Recap, or for short, The Quad-R".  The Quad-R is a newsletter created by Dmarco (You may remember him as reviewer and odds maker

For such reality parodies as Arpulver's "Animation Survivor" and Survivor Globie's "Anime Survivor 3: The Safari Zone"), in which he discusses reality fics and gives short summaries of chapters in those fics, holds interviews (With both fictional characters and real authors), and makes odds and guesses as to who will be voted out next/ is the mole/ win/lose etc.  This fic, as well as many others, is mentioned often in the Quad-R.  If you didn't hear about this fic from the Quad-R, I suggest you read it (There are four issues as of March 2002) at www.geocities.com/Dmarco3/D4Rindex.html.  You can find Dmarco's thoughts on this fic, as well as odds for the newest chapter as to who will most likely be voted out next, and you can find out about other reality fics that you'd really like, but have never heard of before.  I suggest you go to that site whenever you have time. I'd just like to say a couple more things. 1. I have not told Dmarco ANYTHING about who will get voted off, he infers it based on what happens in the fic. 2. He did not pay me to advertise the Quad-R; I did it out of my own free will, because I truly believe it is great. 3. Dmarco is not always right, though he usually is. Now, On with chapter 6.

American Tribe 

Ace-PE

Amy-FU

Bart-SI

Bubbles-PPG

Edd-ED

Emmitt-DE

Molly-GO

Reggie-RP

Japanese Tribe 

Cody-DI

Duplica-PO

Ken-DI

Misty-PO

Richie-PO

Sora-DI

Todd-PO

Willis-DI

(Shot of David, talking to the camera)

David: Well here I am, recapping episode 5. In my opinion, it was the best one so far. The Japanese start to form alliances, pretty much pokemon vs. digimon, with Sora and Duplica being neutral for the moment. Many questions are answered at the American tribe, thanks to Ace and Edd. There was also some misinformation, Edd's strategy to vote for random people so no one would suspect him worked a little too well, as Amy now believes that Reggie voted for her back at their second tribal council. She now wants to vote off Reggie more than ever, and since she's now the leader in Bart's alliance, it looks like Reggie might be the next to go. All this strategy is set-aside for the next few days, as 2 temporary tribe members enter the outback to help build stretchers for the reward challenge. The Americans got Prof. Membrane from Invader ZIM, and the Japanese got Nurse Joy.  The reward turned out to be unrewarding, as no one wanted a GIR as a prize. The Japanese won (or is it lost) and promptly kicked the GIR over the horizon. Thanks to Prof. Membrane and Bubbles, the Americans were able to navigate through a maze and get their flag without getting caught by a giant rat before the Japanese did, thus winning immunity. At the Japanese's third council, Sora and Duplica took the digimon side and Richie was voted off.  This leaves Todd in the worst position possible. If the Japanese lose the final tribal immunity challenge, it's a guarantee he's outta there. Of course if they do, there'll be a 6-4 advantage, but what are the odds of that happening? Cameraman, to the Japanese tribe.

Japanese tribe day 16 

_Duplica:  I was right, that vote did scare Todd straight._

_Ken: I figured Todd had done a lot more work and tried a lot harder than Richie did, so it was only fair Todd can survive longer. But he's still next on my list._

_Todd: At this point, I think winning the immunity challenge is the only thing that can prevent me from being voted off. _

(Todd is taking pictures of everyone)

Cody: Todd, why are you doing this?

Todd: I figure I'll be voted off soon, so I'm making sure I don't forget all the friends I've made, though I'm not sure you can call them friends if they're all against you.

Cody: Todd, of course we're friends, the thing is, I want to win the million dollars, and I can do that and still be friends with you.

Todd: Are you saying you would vote off your best friend to win money?

Cody: No I wouldn't, but you're not my best friend, I've known you for only two weeks.

Todd: Point taken. Now say cheese.

Cody: Cheese.

(As Todd takes Cody's picture, Ken walks up.)

Ken: Taking more pictures huh? What were you talking about?

Todd: I was just telling Cody the same thing I told you, Sora and Duplica.

Ken: Okay, but Sora and Duplica are here with tree mail; you should take a look at it.

Cody: Tree mail already?

Todd: But there's only been a few minutes of camera footage in this episode.

Ken: It's because the reward is given tomorrow, so the challenge must be today.

Cody: How do you know this?

Ken: It's in the tree mail.

Todd: Weird. Those tree mails never make sense. I usually am as clueless after reading the letter as I am before.

Ken: I'm not.  It's part of being a genius. 

American tribe Day 16 

(Amy's alliance is talking about alliance stuff.)

Bart: Good thing Membrane is gone, now we can strategize.

Amy: Well, I think if we lose immunity, Reggie should be voted off.

Bart: Amy, you're the leader. You don't have to listen to me anymore.

Amy: But I want to vote for Reggie. She voted for me back in our second tribal council.

Bubbles: But I thought she voted for…

Bart: Bubbles, Ix-nay on e-may.

Amy: Is that some kind of foreign language or secret code?

Bubbles: It's nothing. It means, "I thought she voted for…Emmitt."

Amy: Bubbles, Emmitt got three votes…wait…you voted for Emmitt, right?

Bubbles: Yes, why?

Amy: Nothing, I was just suspicious that maybe you voted for me.

Bubbles: I didn't 

Bart: Me neither.

Amy: So it's Reggie. That's why we are voting her off.

Bubbles: But what about…

Bart: Bubbles, she's right. We've wanted to vote her off since day three, it's day 16 and we still haven't got around to it. Remember last time.

Bubbles: Oh Yeah. Lisa wanted to vote for Tai, but we never did until there was five people left, and then I voted for Lisa instead of Tai, and Tai ended up winning. Oops.

Bart: Exactly. The same thing might happen again. We'll vote off Reggie if we lose immunity.

Amy: Agreed.

Bubbles: (Unsure) Okay.

_Bubbles: It's like Reggie is the only other person in our tribe. What about Ace and Edd? I bet they have a plan, and if Bart and Amy don't notice them, it's gonna work, and if it works, I'm gonna lose, and I don't want to lose. Life isn't fair._

Bart: Bubbles and me both know that Reggie probably voted for me. It was stupid of her to tell Amy, if I didn't stop Bubbles in time, Amy would be targeting whoever did vote for her. It's hard to believe Amy's ignorance to 21st century stuff would save our alliance.

(What about Ace and Edd? They're getting tree mail.)

Ace: I've been thinking…

Edd: About what?

Ace: Actually, it's nothing important, but have you ever noticed how much we hang around together?

Edd: We are in the same alliance.

Ace: Yeah, but everyone refers to us as "Ace and Edd". It's like you can't have one without the other.

Edd: Your point?

Ace: What if one of us was to get voted off? No more "Ace and Edd". It'd be pretty hard to get used to. I mean, they'd say "Hey, Ace help us with the fire" or "Ace, can you check for tree mail?" It'd be…

Edd: Just a minute. Why are you assuming I'm going to be the one voted off?

Ace: Well, why are you assuming I'm going to be the one voted off?

Edd: Because I'm obviously better than you.

Ace: In your dreams.

Edd: Well if that's the case, I must be dreaming right now.

Reggie: Please, don't start a fight.

Edd: Where did you come from?

Reggie: It's been a half-hour, and you still haven't come back, so I decided to make sure you haven't burned your hands or anything.

Edd: Reggie, you're worrying too much, we're not gonna get our hands burnt. What do you take us for, clumsy idiots?

Ace: Maybe she takes you for one.

Edd: I'll have you know I'm a lot more agile than you will ever be.

Ace: Well, it doesn't help to be light on your feet if you're too weak to lift them up. 

Reggie: Guys, isn't this unnecessary…

Edd: Stay out of this Reggie. Ace, I can lift my feet up just fine…

Ace: Maybe that's because you wear socks on your head instead.

Edd: Socks or no socks, I can use these feet to walk all over you, and I plan to.

Reggie: SHUT UP!!!!! 

(They stop bickering for the moment to turn to Reggie.)

Reggie: You were too busy arguing to notice we got a challenge notice. Can you put aside the fighting for today and work together to help win the challenge for our tribe?

Ace: Fine. But only because there are other people on this tribe who deserve to win.

Edd: Same here.

Edd: I don't know why Ace started this fight, but he's gonna be the one to end it. I'm not forgiving him for something I didn't do.

(Reggie, Ace, and Edd go back to camp and meet up with the others.)

Reggie: Challenge notice.

Bart: It's pretty early.

Bubbles: Ace and Edd, did you figure out what the note means.

Edd: Bubbles, call us "Edd and Ace". The more superior character is named first.

Ace: Actually, that's why Bubbles is correct in saying "Ace and Edd".

Edd: Well if Bubbles thinks that, then Bubbles must be as dumb as you are.

Reggie: Hey, don't drag someone else into this fight.

Amy: They're fighting?

Reggie: I don't know why, but they are. 

Amy: I don't get it.  How do best friends become enemies in a matter of seconds?

Ace: I was once a friend with him?

Bart: You were his friend for 15 days.

Ace and Edd (simultaneously): I was?

Edd: I'm going to have to forget those past weeks.

Ace: I'll forget them first.

Reggie: Fight after the reward challenge, for now, cooperate.

Bart: Ace and Edd are fighting? They seemed smart and mature enough not to get involved in things like this.

Bubbles: Locate the transformed Ditto

And you can take control of the plateau.

Reggie: What was that?

Bubbles: That's the reward challenge note. Short and sweet, but it still makes no sense. I think it's a scavenger hunt where we have to find dittos.

Bart: Um…what's a ditto?

Ace: Actually, it sounds like something from Anime.

Bart: How come Anime' characters are always cameos? Can we get some Americans around here? Ace, you aren't even American.

Ace: Actually, while my ancestors were from Japan, I was born in America. And there have been lots of American cameos: Yo-Yo, Johnny, Professor Membrane, and all the Simpson guests. Not to mention the hosts.

Edd: I have a snappy comeback to that, but for the good of the tribe, I'll keep it to myself.

Reggie: Thanks, Edd. With that attitude, you'll stop this rivalry in no time.

Ace: Actually, Reggie is way off. This rivalry is just getting started. By the time our next tribal council rolls around, this could be an all-out war. And I don't plan on Edd being the winner.

(Later, the Japanese tribe is heading to the reward challenge. Duplica is very happy that the challenge is about ditto and is expressing her happiness)

Duplica: I'm gonna win this challenge for the tribe, 'cause I love Dittos, and I know everything about dittos, and dittos are cool, and cute, and smart, and…(She continues to ramble on and on)

Sora: This is a good chance for Duplica and me to gain some more immunity to votes in tribal council. Being her best friend for two weeks, she's told me more about dittos than the average pokemon master probably knows about. We could probably spot a ditto 1,000 miles away.

Todd: So what's the reward?

Cody: Ken and me think the winning tribe gets to do something to the plateau of rewards, like maybe alter it to give us an advantage to the immunity challenge if we win.

Todd: (to himself) More likely it was Ken than you.

Ken: What was that?

Todd: Uh… "Do you like Katmandu?"

Ken: Why do you ask?

Todd:  Well…because…

Duplica: Does it have to with Dittos, because it's a well-known fact that 56% of all bright lavender dittos that live in the Himalayas were born in that exact city?  In fact, 2 out of every 37 Himalayan Dittos spent at least 16 years of their lives disguised as yaks. 

(A brief pause of silence.)

Ken: What were we talking about again?

Todd: I don't remember. Australian Yaks?

Sora: Something along the lines of "the odds of us winning the challenge are the same as the odds that…"

Duplica: …A Ditto is found in a "silly putty" container?

Sora: …We're going to forget our names when Duplica is done telling us about dittos."

Todd: Has Cody ever done anything himself? He's always with Ken, it's like he's a puppet. If it weren't for "perfect" Ken, he'd probably be the first one voted off.  How I envy…Toby?  Body? What was his name again? Yeah, this challenge is in the bag.

(At the plateau of rewards, the setup is a huge piece of land divided into 4 parts: A junkyard, a dense forest, a swamp, and a rocky cave. There is a small cleared area in the center. David is outside the plateau to greet the survivors, along with the Simpsons guest, Apu.) 

David: This is getting monotonous. (Half-heartedly)  Welcome to the reward challenge.  I'd like you to meet our Simpsons guest, Apu. He runs an inconvenient convenience store, He's a Hindi, and he's an Indian, not one of those American versions either, a real Indian. Now we need someone to say something for comic relief before I talk you guys to sleep. Bubbles, you're naïve, say something.

Bubbles: Can we call him a "Hindian?"

David: Hey, that's funny. "Hindian". I gotta write that down.

Apu:  Hey, I did not come here to be humiliated.

David: Actually, you did. Did you read the contract?

Apu: YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME A CONTRACT!!!

David: Of course I did, I left it in your mailbox, 10 minutes after you left for Australia.

Apu: Well then, that means I didn't sign it.

David:  Well, you didn't knowingly sign it…

Sora: I really think we should start the challenge; Duplica's acting weird. 

David: Ditto deprivation.  I've seen a lot of that before.  The rules for this challenge are simple. The challenge itself is hard. There is a ditto somewhere on the plateau. It normally looks like this (holds up a picture of a pink blob)

Apu: Actually, that's just a cherry squishee.

David: Sorry. (Holds up another picture of a pink blob with little eyes and a little mouth) This is a ditto.  It can transform into anything, and I mean anything…even the ground you are walking on.  You will each get a pokeball. You will have a half-hour to search for ditto. Hold your pokeball at an object and say "ditto, return!" The pokeball will shoot out a red light. If the object actually is the ditto, it will be enveloped in the light and sucked into the pokeball. Here's a tip: the ditto can move around and transform into different things. Try to look for any sign of movement. The person to capture it needs to go back to the center with the rest of their tribe. They will then win a food reward, and an individual reward for the captor. There is a merge of your tribes coming up in a few days, and it would be a good idea to get to know the other tribe.  The captor will get to spend a few hours at the other tribe's camp, to spend quality time with your future tribe members. Then, they will spend that afternoon at this plateau, which will be customized to however they want it, with some limitations.  I'll discuss that with the winner after the challenge. You have 5 minutes to plan any strategies necessary.

(Cut to 5 minutes later. Everyone, including David and Apu, is at the center of the plateau. Everyone has a pokeball and is wrapping up their strategy discussion.  Rob and Zak are there also, doing commentary.)

Rob:  I'm Rob Weinstein, and I'm trying to sound professional. The Americans strategy is for Reggie to search the cave, Edd to search the forest, Bubbles to search the junkyard, and Ace to search the swamp.  Bart and Amy will just randomly shoot the pokeball, hoping to catch ditto. Now let's go live, 10 feet from me to Zak Niles, who will inform you of the Japanese strategy.

Zak: Thanks, Rob. The Japanese strategy is simple: everyone follows Duplica and does what Duplica says. It makes sense since she knows more about dittos than Matt Groening knows about esoteric analogies. Now, let's go live to the reward challenge.

David: Now I believe that abc actually fired you two. Survivors ready? Go!!!

(Everyone takes off in different directions.)

Apu: You didn't give them a chance to answer. Maybe they weren't ready. 

David: You have a lot to learn about being a Simpson guest, Apu.

(Duplica is barking out orders to the Japanese)

Duplica: First, I want you people to zap yourself with the pokeball. Do it every 5 minutes.

Cody: Why would we do that?

Duplica: You could be ditto in disguise. You can't trust anybody. 

Todd:  If I were a ditto, wouldn't I know?

Duplica: You can't take any chances. Trust no one.

Cody: Not even you?

Duplica: Especially not me. Ditto return!!! (She tries to zap herself into the pokeball. The other Japanese reluctantly do the same to themselves.)

(Meanwhile, Reggie is blindly searching the cave, and talking to herself.)

Reggie: This totally bites. It so hard to see anything in here. I don't even know if the ditto is even in here.  I'm searching somewhere else, it's so dark, I wouldn't be able to see that ditto if it was 2 feet in front of me.

(At the junkyard, Ken, Cody, and Todd are zapping pieces of garbage, with no luck. Ken sees something move out of the corner of his eye.)

Ken: I saw movement! The ditto is in that pile of garbage over there!!!

(The trio jumps into the pile and starts shooting their pokeballs all over the place. Something bursts out of the pile. It's…Bubbles.)

Bubbles: Hey!!! Watch it. Someone could've gotten hurt.

Ken: Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you.

Bubbles: Silly. I meant you might've gotten hurt. I'm a superhero remember?

Todd: Um…we don't know you.

Bubbles: Oh yeah.

(The chaos goes on and on for a while. 2 minutes before the game is over; both tribes are in the center, doing nothing.)

Bart: Well, this sucks.

Ace: I don't believe this. How hard can it be to find a ditto?

Edd: I'm too tired to argue with you, Ace. Maybe later.

Todd: You think you're tired? Duplica's been running us around so much I can't feel my legs.

Duplica: That's probably just the red light from the pokeballs. I forgot to mention it could be very harmful to human skin on rare occasions. Don't worry; it goes away in a few hours.

Todd: Why didn't you tell us that before we zapped ourselves?

Ace: Actually, that was a good idea of Duplica's. Ditto is probably disguised as one of us.

Reggie: Or maybe…HEY. I have an idea. 

Bart: Quick, somebody call Ripley's!!!

Reggie: Very funny.  The Ditto is a person, and I know who.

(Rob, Zak, David, and Apu enter)

David: There you people are. Decided to quit, I see. You only have a minute.

Reggie: The game's not over yet. I still have time, and I know who ditto is, but I'm going to waste half of the time making a speech for dramatic effect. It's one of you 4.

(David is a little nervous, but doesn't show it.)

Reggie: Isn't it obvious?  Who here do we know the least about? Who could easily make a great alibi to trick us?

David: (Weakly) Um…Rob?

Reggie: Of course not. It's obviously…APU. 

Apu: Me? Are you crazy?

Reggie: Don't deny it. I've seen Bart, Frink, and Dr. Nick, and the Comic book guy, and they're all yellow.  Apu however, is not. Therefore, he cannot be a "Simpsons" guest, and he is the ditto. (She points her pokeball at Apu)

Apu: Don't point that at me. I don't need any more scars than I already have.

Reggie: Ditto, return!!!

(Thinking quickly, Apu is able to block the red beam using one of the hardest materials ever- a Kwik-E-Mart donut. The beam is reflected onto none other than…David.)

David: Well, this won't be good for my skin.

(David is converted into red light and sucked into the pokeball)

Amy: That wasn't good.

Reggie: OH MY GOD!!! Could I be sued for that?

Ace:  Now that would be a great lawsuit.

Zak: Boy, you Americans sure are dense.

Edd: Excuse me?

Sora: Don't you get it? David was the ditto.

(The real David enters from behind the Americans.)

David: That's right. And although it was done by luck, the Americans have just won the challenge. As your reward, you get all the cherry squishees you can eat.

(Apu brings out a cart full of squishees. The Americans, instead of celebrating, start slurping the squishees.)

David: (to the Japanese) You know, I was planning on a Japanese victory, what with Duplica and all, and why should your reward go to waste? Plus I'm feeling generous today. You guys get 99% dubbed milkshakes.

(Rob and Zak roll out the dubbed shakes on another cart)

Duplica: Sweet.

David: Not as sweet as the non-dubbed ones, but they're good.

Cody: Stop rubbing it in!

David: For your sake, be glad it's not 100% dubbed.

(Bart slurps a squishee during the interview)

Bart: Man, there's nothing like a squishee after being stuck in the middle of nowhere for a couple weeks.  It's nice that Reggie's dumb mistake gave us the win, but it was just a fluke. She's still at the top of my list.

(After a while, both tribes head back to camp. Japanese tribe is hanging out.)

Sora: Cody, are you okay? You look sick.

Cody: I'm just a little disoriented. 

Ken: It was the 1% that did it.

Todd:  Hey, what about me? I can't feel my legs, and no one cares.

Duplica: Oh, you're going to be voted off next, so it doesn't matter if you get hurt. Besides, I told you that you'd be able to feel your legs in an hour.

Todd: (angry) **You said that two hours ago****.**

Duplica: It's not my fault your legs can't count.

Sora: Duplica, we don't have to fight about this. Todd is just as important as any of us.

Reggie: Plus, we wouldn't want another Ace and Edd.

Cody: What the…Reggie? What are you doing here?

Reggie: I won the challenge didn't I? I get to stay with you guys for an hour.

Sora: David said he was going to drop you off here tomorrow.

Reggie: Tomorrow? Wait…he was supposed to bring me here?

Ken: What, did you think you were supposed to walk here on your own? 

Reggie: Well, there was that field of jagged rocks, so I had to swim.

Sora: I hate to burst your bubble, but you just broke the rules. You're not allowed to go to the other tribe without permission.

Reggie: C'mon, lighten up. If I were really breaking the rules, wouldn't Rob or Zak or David stop me? They're probably watching our every move, and if this were illegal, they'd put a stop to it.

(At the American tribe.)

Rob: Ace, have you seen Reggie anywhere?

Ace: Listen Edd, you might as well face the facts. I am better than you. I am going to beat you. You might as well vote for yourself at the next council.

Edd:  I think not. You're going to be doing the…(losing momentum) um…voting for yourself at the next council.

Rob:  Hello? I asked you, where is Reggie?

Edd: Reggie? I almost forgot about her. Well, goodbye for now, Ace. While you'll be throwing verbal insults at me, I'll be taking action.

Ace:  Not if I find her first!! (They both take off in opposite directions)

Amy: Forget them, Rob. They're only concentrating on voting each other off.

Rob:  Do you know where Reggie is?

Amy: Um…no. I haven't seen her since the challenge. Maybe she got voted off.

Rob: No, that's not it.

Amy: Wasn't she at the Japanese tribe?

Rob: Hey, that's illegal.

Amy: But that was part of her reward, remember?

Rob: We were supposed to come pick her up tomorrow. She should be in a lot of trouble. But she'll probably be let off the hook. She did save us a couple hundred bucks.

Amy: How?

Rob: Hey, renting helicopters costs money.

(Back to the Japanese tribe)

Cody: Based on what little I've seen of Reggie, she actually seems pretty dumb. Did she really think David would risk her getting hurt while swimming through the piranha-infested river? Think of how much he could be sued for.

Ken: The merge is coming up, which is a big thing. Us Japanese are going to have to be united to take down the Americans. Right now, we're behind by one, and if we don't win immunity, we'll be down by two. I'm bringing out my more competitive side now, and I'm going to start by getting as much information out of Reggie as possible.

Reggie:  The merge is coming up, which is a big thing.  I am in an alliance with Ace and Edd, but what with their recent fight, I consider the alliance broken.  If I can secretly team up with the Japanese, and then leave at just the right moment, I have a chance to win.

Ken:  So, do you want to hear about us?

Reggie: I think I know enough about all of you. Did anyone bring a soccer ball, like before?

Duplica:  I brought a volleyball.

Todd:  Why did you bring a volleyball?

Duplica: I was going to bring a soccer ball, but David wouldn't let me 'cause it'd be a complete ripoff of a different animation survivor.  So I brought the next best thing.

Reggie: Well, we can still play soccer with it. And now that I'm here, it's an even three-on-three.

Duplica: Yeah, let's play.

Sora: Sure.

Cody:  I'm in.

Ken: Me too. 

Todd:  I would, but I still can't feel my legs.

(Duplica hits his legs with the volleyball)

Todd: Ow. That hurt. Hey, that means I can feel my legs. How did you know that would work?

Duplica: Because no matter what happens to you, you always seem to get hurt in the end.

Todd: I don't know what you just said, but it makes me feel better. So what are the teams?

(A field is set up and the teams are picked. Ken, Cody, and Todd vs. Sora, Duplica and Reggie.)

Cody: Boys vs. girls, huh?

Sora:  Let's just hope this doesn't end up into a real rivalry.

Reggie:  May the best Rocket win.

Ken: (Jokingly) Then you should just give up right now.

(Are the details of the game really that important? Basically, it involves everyone having fun.)

Duplica:  Reggie sure knows how to have fun. I can't wait to meet the rest of the Americans when we merge.

(While Todd is cooking Chocobo for lunch, everyone else is just talking.)

Reggie:…Then there's Ace and Edd.  They're both really smart, but lately, they've just been fighting. I don't know what happened.  

Sora: Don't worry; it'll blow over eventually. This is what the game is all about…conflicts.  That and the whole surviving thing.

Duplica: I remember when Sora and I were fighting, and now we're best friends.

Sora: But we never fought at all. 

Duplica: See, Sora doesn't even remember when we were rivals.

Cody:  But you never were rivals.

Duplica:  Of course not, we were friends from the start.

Reggie: I don't know what to make of Duplica. Sometimes she acts stupid, sometimes smart, sometimes crazy, and sometimes all of the above.  She's definitely one of the weirdest contestants on this show.

Ken:  Wait, could you just sum up your tribe in a few sentences?

Reggie: What, are you trying to take notes or something?  This isn't "The Mole" you know.

Ken:  Yes, I am taking notes.  We're going to be merged soon, and it's essential that we all know each other very well. I'll be glad to tell you more about our tribe if you want me to.

Reggie:  Well, I'm not sure what their opinions are about you guys, but basically, Bart is the leader…

Bart:  I can't wait to merge with the Japanese. Last time, they were a really fun group to be around. My strategy is going to be to vote them off one by one, but I know it's not going to be that simple. Hopefully we can all have a good time between tribal councils, and they'll understand it's all part of the game.

Reggie: (continuing)…Bubbles is somewhat of a second-in-command. She chips in to help Bart get out of sticky situations. Bubbles and Bart make a great team.

Bubbles: I'm glad I made it this far.  If we win immunity or I don't get voted off, I'm going into the merge, and I'm going to see Sora again. Yay!!! And I'm sure the other Japanese people are going to be fun to be around.

Reggie: Amy. I don't know what she does.  She's in an alliance with Bart and Bubbles, and I guess she's just there for the extra third vote.

Amy:  As the new leader of the alliance, I'm probably going to end up following Bart's strategy.  Let's face it; I don't know much about being a leader. I usually only get two-minute, if not less, parts on my show.   But with Bart and Bubbles giving me advice, I think I'll have a chance at getting us into the final three.

Reggie:  You know about Ace and Edd already, so that's it.

Todd:  Chocobo is ready!!!

Reggie: Great. I haven't had a decent meal in days.

Cody:  Knowing Todd's cooking; it looks like you won't be getting one today.

Todd:  Hey!!!

Ken:  Wait a second, where do you fit in?

Duplica:  Stop worrying Ken, let's eat.

Reggie: No, It's okay. Right now, I'm the lone wolf of the tribe. 

Sora: Oh I get it.  You don't want to join an alliance. I understand, Reggie. I've played this game before, and making an alliance was the last thing I wanted to do.  But it actually does help you, no matter how much you hate it. 

Reggie: Are you kidding? I want to join an alliance more than anything. But every time I try, I fail. I'm in an alliance with Molly. Molly gets voted off. I start an alliance with Emmitt.  A huge misunderstanding makes Emmitt get voted off.  I jump into Ace and Edd's alliance. They start fighting, and there's no way in hell they see eye to eye anymore. 

Cody: That leaves three more people.

Reggie: Yeah, but they're all in the alliance I'm trying to target.

Ken:  Specifically, who are you targeting?

Reggie: Bart, of course. He's doesn't get much work done, and he's already won $100,000 for 2nd place, us newbies should get a chance.

Sora: You have a lot to learn about survivor.

Reggie:  What?

Sora: Lets just say, the company running the survivor Bart got 2nd place in was very cheap. First prize was about $9,000, and it couldn't be cashed until a couple hundred years in the future.

Reggie: Really?  Well, he still doesn't do any work, so I'm voting for him.  But enough talk; pass me a chicken leg.

(As they all dig in, David comes up to Reggie)

David:  I believe your little stay at the other tribe has ended, Reggie. You'll have to go back to the old grind.  

Reggie: Then I guess this is goodbye.

Duplica:  Bye Reggie, we'll see you soon.

Sora:  Good luck.

Todd:  Tell the Americans not to vote for me!

Ken: You know Reggie; you still have 5 people who you can join up with in an alliance.

Reggie:  Who are they?

Ken:  Us.

(As Reggie walks away, she realizes exactly what Ken meant.)

Reggie:  They want me to join their alliance. That may not be a bad idea. I could easily vote off Bart with their help, but once the other Americans are gone, chances are they'll vote me off. It's a big risk, and I don't have much time to decide what I want to do.

David:  Now Reggie, tomorrow you will spend the day at the plateau, I will customize it to however you want it. There are a couple limitations. I cannot send any of your friends or family, or any other people for that matter, to the plateau. I'm saving that reward for later in the game. Also, you can't do anything that would break one of the rules; you can't get the immunity idol, or purposely hurt someone etc.  Anything else is possible. What would you like?

Reggie: A replica of Hawaii, complete with Hawaiian food, Hawaiian beaches…and killer Hawaiian waves for some surfing.

(David is writing this all down)

David:  Would you like fries with that?

Reggie:  Rings. And a small non-brand name soda.

David: Got it. One Luau special with rings and small soda. See you tomorrow!

(David vanishes into thin air.)

Reggie:  I gotta learn how to do that. 

(David pops back again)

David:  I forgot. I've gotta take you back to your tribe.

(Cut to Reggie and David popping in front of the American tribe.  Amy is there to greet them)

Reggie: Thanks for the ride.

Amy:  Hey Reggie. What's the Japanese tribe like?

Reggie: They're very nice. Fun people to be around.

Amy: Then I can't wait for the merge.

David:  Well I should get going. Hawaii replicas don't create themselves.

Amy: Wait, if you can teleport, why would you need a helicopter?

David:  That is a question in which you will find the answer to at the immunity challenge. Goodbye. (David disappears)

Reggie:  So where is everybody?

Amy:  I dunno. 

(Edd runs up)

Edd:  Reggie, it is imperative that I talk to you right now.

Reggie: About what?

Edd: Just follow me.

(They walk off to where no one is listening.)

Edd:  I need you to help me in my fight against Ace. If we work together we can vote him off.

Reggie:  No thanks Edd; I'd rather not turn against someone in my own alliance.

Edd: Just hear me out…

Reggie: Edd, just because I'm not the brain of the bunch doesn't mean I need your help.  I happen to have a plan, and it's a good one. And it's going to get me far in this game.

(As Reggie walks away, Edd stands there confused.)

Edd:  The good news is; if she won't vote with me, she won't vote against me with Ace either.  The bad news is; she seems pretty confident about this plan of hers.

(Later, everyone is at dinner eating rice)

Edd: (Whispering to Ace) Well Ace, Reggie hasn't joined my side, but she's not joining your side either.

Ace: I can still beat you.

Edd: Oh yeah.

(Zoom out to the others, watching.)

Bubbles: For me, Bart and Amy, we're just relaxing. We've all agreed on voting Reggie if we lose immunity, so there's no strategy to discuss.  We're just relaxing and waiting for the merge.

Bart:  Can you believe only yesterday they were conspiring with each other, not against each other?

Bubbles: I'm sure their bickering will result in neither of them winning.

Bart:  How do you know?

Bubbles:  It happened with you, didn't it?

Bart:  Oh yeah. 

(Pan out to show all 6 survivors, before ending the scene.)

**American tribe Day 17**

(Early in the morning, Rob walks up to the shelter.)

Rob:  Yo, Reggie, David wants you at the plateau now.

(Reggie tiredly wakes up)

Reggie:  What time is it?

Rob:  About 5:00 A.M. C'mon, your Hawaiian day begins with an artificial Hawaiian sunrise.

(Reggie grabs her surfboard and reluctantly heads out with Rob)

Amy: Did he have to wake us all up?

(When Reggie gets to the plateau, she looks amazed.)

Reggie:  It's beautiful.

(There is a small beach with a Hawaiian buffet, the rest is ocean, and the waves are huge.)

David: Hi, Reggie.  You're just in time for the sunrise.

(Start a montage of Reggie's day. We see her pigging out at the buffet, the tsunami-like waves, then wiping out. Stop the montage at noon when we see Reggie just relaxing on the beach.)

Reggie:  This makes the whole game worthwhile.  

David:  You still have a few hours left.

Reggie:  Nice.

Reggie: I have never had so much fun in my life. The surfing is great here, and I don't have to share it with anybody.  I am so glad I brought a surfboard as my luxury item. Then there's the food. That's great too, but I have to share that with the hosts.

(We then hear a faint scream from somewhere.)

Reggie:  What was that?

David:  Not good. Todd just got hurt.

Reggie:  How do you know?

David: I know everything that's going to happen, remember? Stay here, I'll be back soon. I can't believe I didn't get it on camera. Start a flashback.

(Flashback to a few minutes ago, Todd is collecting firewood, alone)

Todd: It's really annoying. Everyone keeps saying how I'm going to be voted off next. They're so sure about it they say it even when I'm around. I'm getting sick of it.

(Todd drops the firewood into the fire. The fire grows, and Todd accidentally inhales the smoke.)

Todd: This won't end… (He faints)

(A minute later, Todd wakes up.  He finds, however, he is just left of the fire.)

Todd:  Close call. But then why am I bleeding?

(He lifts up his right hand to see a fish hook embedded in his palm)

Todd: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

(Cut to present time, same location. David and the Japanese are crowding around Todd.)

Cody:  What happened?

David:  Deep cut in his hand by fishhook. It's odd; the crystal subplot should've healed it, that's what it's here for.

Todd:  Well, it's not healing it right now.  

Sora:  Will Todd have to leave the outback?

David:  I'm not sure. He'll live, but it may give you an unfair disadvantage in challenges. You'll have to wait and see. For now, I have to go tell the Americans.

(David pops back up near Reggie.)

Reggie: So what happened?

David: Todd may be leaving, he may not. You're going to have to go back to the tribe.  Tell them if there's no tree mail tomorrow morning, assume Todd has left the outback and there will be no immunity challenge.

Reggie: Will do.

(David teleports Reggie to the Americans.)

Bubbles:  How was Hawaii Reggie?

Reggie: I had a great time, but that's not the point. Todd from the other tribe hurt himself real bad, and he may have to leave the outback. 

Bart:  What about the challenge?

Reggie: If there's no tree mail next morning, there's no challenge.

Bart:  Cool, man. We could go in 6-4.

Bart:  Sure, I feel sorry for Todd, but I'm also playing the game, so I'm happy that I'm getting one step closer to winning.

**Japanese tribe Day 18**

(It's morning, and everyone is up doing chores and helping Todd.)

Cody:  We were talking for the past two days about voting for Todd, and now that he's hurt, I'm going to feel very guilty for voting him off; and that's only if he doesn't leave because of his hand first.

(David is checking up on Todd)

David: His hand seems to have healed remarkably fast. The crystal must've kicked in.  Well, he'll be okay, at least for this challenge. 

(The Japanese cheer)

Sora:  We were going to vote him off next, but this way, we have a chance to win immunity and not have to vote for anybody.

David:  I'll send tree mail to the Americans. Here, I'll take you where the challenge will be held; Apu is waiting.

(An hour later at the American tribe, Bart is checking for tree mail. He's not watching where he's going, and bumps into it.)

Bart: I gotta be more careful. Well, the little red flag is down, so that means there's no challenge. Nice.

(Bart is referring to the red flag that is on most mailboxes. When it's up, there's mail, just like normal mailboxes. The reason this detail is so important is that unknowingly, Bart knocked the red flag from up position to down when he bumped into it. There actually is mail.)

Bart:  No mail, people.

Ace: So we're going to the merge?

Edd: (sarcastic) No Ace, we're going to tribal council.

Ace:  Shut up, Edd. No one cares what you think.

Bubbles:  Not again.

(At the immunity challenge, everyone is there except the Americans.)

David: Well, this challenge is sure to prove interesting. Both tribes will get to guess who or what the crystal subplot is. Is it a Simpson guest? A former survivor contestant? It could even be me. (To himself) Not bloody likely. (Normal) We're ready to start when the Americans show up.  They should be here any minute now.

(2 hours later)

David: This isn't good. I'll have to go get them.

Zak: Wait!!!

David:  What is it?

Zak: Remember episode 3, when the Americans were late for the reward challenge? Well, the rules state when you're late for a second challenge, you must forfeit it.

David: I'm sorry, but they weren't informed of that rule, so…

Zak:  But they were. When the camera wasn't focused on us, I told them " If you're late for another challenge, you're forfeiting it, understand?" They agreed, so they indeed forfeit the challenge. 

David: Works for me. Japanese, you have won immunity, as soon as I take it from the Americans.

(Japanese are all asleep due to boredom)

David: WAKE UP!!! You won immunity.

(The Japanese immediately wake up and start cheering and dancing and stuff.)

David:  You can head back to camp; you are all in the merge.

(The Japanese happily head back to camp.  David teleports to the Americans.)

David: Well, you just lost the challenge.

Bart:  What challenge? There was no challenge. I checked and there was no mail.

David: Actually, the footage shows you bumped into the tree mailbox, thereby knocking down the red flag that shows you that you've got mail.  So, you'll be going to tribal council and going into the merge 5-5. See you later. (David teleports away)

(Everyone angrily stares at Bart.)

Bart: (meekly) I didn't do it, no one saw me do it, you can't prove anything. 

Reggie: (calmly, but still angry) Yep.  I'm definitely voting for you.

Ace:  This is all Edd's fault.  He should've gotten tree mail, not Bart.  Vote for him.

Edd: No, vote for Ace, he should've checked for tree mail.

(Bart's alliance walks off to the side)

Bubbles: I won't vote for you Bart.

Amy: Yeah, we're voting Reggie, and that's final.

Bart:  Thanks for the support.

Bart:  With three votes on my side, I may actually survive this council.

Ace:  Bart just ruined my plans. Now I'm torn between voting Bart or going ahead with my strategy.  Voting Edd off isn't enough.  I want him to admit defeat to me personally.  I want a unanimous vote just to show how good I am at this game. Maybe I'm biting off more than I can chew, but it's the only way I'll feel satisfied.

Bubbles:  This is the merge.  If I survive this council, I'm in the merge. And that's where the game is really going to start. 

Reggie: I can't believe the ghost of Emmitt has come back to haunt us like this.

**Tribal council**

(David and Apu are there.)

David: Welcome. This is your final council as an American tribe.  After that, going to tribal council will not be something you can avoid. Same question I asked Japanese last time. Who is confident they will not be voted off.

(Only Ace and Edd raise their hands)

Ace: While Edd is definitely voting for me, that's only one vote.  It's not going to be enough. And aside from that, I've contributed a lot to the team, they have no reason to vote for me. I helped make an impenetrable shelter, and since nobody has said it yet I will. That glue is strong.

Edd: Same reason, minus the glue part.

David:  Okay. Bart, you vote first.

(Voter's shot of Bart voting REGGIE)

Bart:  Do I even need a reason?

(Aerial shot of Reggie and Amy voting. Voter's shot of Edd voting ACE)

Edd:  Do I even need a reason?

(Aerial shot of Bubbles voting. Voter's shot of Ace voting, but we can't see who he voted for)

Ace:  You've messed up my entire strategy to win this game.  I can't have you interfering anymore.

(David takes the urn.)

David: Because he got so little time as a cameo, I'll let Apu read the votes.

Apu: Thank you very much Mr. David. Ahem. The first vote is for…Ace.

David: (sarcastic) Who saw that one coming?

Apu: Reggie…Reggie…Then Bart. 2 votes Reggie, one each for Bart and Ace.

(Reggie and Bart are very nervous. Ace doesn't even flinch.)

Apu: Next vote…Reggie. The final vote is also for Reggie, but it doesn't matter.  Reggie you'll need to bring me your torch.

David: Apu, as host, I'm going to have to do this part.

(Reggie sadly brings up her torch.)

David:  Reggie, the tribe has spoken. (He snuffs out the flame) It's time for you to go. 

(Bart sighs with relief.  Reggie walks away without looking back.)

David: Congratulations to you 5, you've just made the merge. Head back to camp, you'll have a busy day tomorrow.

(The Americans walk away, as does Apu, in a different direction. David talks to the camera.)

David:  Reggie played the game well, but not well enough, as she was the mole's sixth victim. (Sad music stops) Oh dammit, I just revealed the next plotline. Oh well.

**Last words**

Reggie: I'm really upset that Bart didn't get voted off after he cost us that challenge. But I'm not out yet.  Just like Emmitt, my ghost will come back to haunt Bart.  Speaking of Emmitt, I'll have to clear things up with him when I see him again. I had a lot of fun, and I'd do this again in a heartbeat. Goodbye and good luck.

Reggie: (4) Ace, Amy, Bart, Bubbles

Ace: (1) Edd

Bart: (1) Reggie

No time for a lot of post-chapter author notes, I have to post this before I leave for a spring vacation. I'm assuming you can figure out what's happening next episode. If you can't, E-mail me. I'm sorry that this is really late, this isn't my top priority in life, and I'm not that good at writing. Read and Review, please. 

****

****

****

****


End file.
